


Seu coração pensa diferente

by Cintilantestan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon LGBTQ Character, Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), F/F, Jealous Adora (She-Ra), Jealous Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Princess Catra (She-Ra)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cintilantestan/pseuds/Cintilantestan
Summary: Catra, princesa de Krytis, está prestes a se casar com Scorpia quando é sequestrada pela Rebelião. O que Catra não esperava, é que a líder do seu sequestro fosse Adora, sua ex-namorada que ela não via há três anos.•disponível também no spirit e wattpad••peguei essa fanart da capa no twitter @quintortion, todos os créditos a elu.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Emily & Entrapta (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Aviso importante

• Os nomes dos personagens são os do inglês, mas os lugares estão em português;

• Krytis é um reino de Etheria que seria supostamente assombrado por uma magia estranha e "incontrolável". Ele é governado pelo Horde Prime ao lado de Shadow Weaver, que no caso é a feiticeira mais poderosa de Etheria, mas o seu poder não vem do Cristal Negro, e sim de Krytis;

• Eles já estão fora de Despontos, mas como não existe nenhum ditador louco a solta, ainda, eles estão seguros.

• A Zona do medo é governada pelo irmão gêmeo de Prime, Hordack, juntamente com as mães da Scorpia. Prime e Hordack são rivais e a Scorpia e as mães controlam o poder do Cristal Negro;


	2. nos queremos, mas não podemos

Catra não estava conseguindo dormir.

Faltavam apenas algumas horas para que o grande dia pelo qual os cadetes júniors temiam desde que tinham idade o suficiente para entender para que todo o seu treinamento militar o estava levando, chegasse. O dia em que seu esquadrão iria ter sua primeira "missão" fora da fortaleza de Horde Prime e ela não conseguia parar de pensar nas milhares de coisas que poderiam — e possivelmente iriam — dar errado. Sem a proteção dos feitiços de Shadow Weaver, seu esquadrão estaria por contra própria para enfrentar os perigos que Krytis oferecia pela primeira vez na vida. E não eram poucos, pelo o que ela tinha ouvido. Nem mesmo as princesinhas estúpidas se atreviam a aventurar-se no solo "assombrado" de Krytis.

Em algum lugar de sua mente, Catra sabia que estava pronta para enfrentar o que quer que viesse pela frente. Ela tinha treinando tão duro na última semana, que nem mesmo Shadow Weaver havia encontrado uma maneira de humilhá-la sobre o seu desempenho — apesar de Catra não ter deixado de notar os olhares de desaprovação que a mulher lhe dirigia. Porque não importava o que Catra estivesse fazendo, ela sempre estava insatisfeita. Mas apesar de ter ciência sobre suas habilidades, parecia que todos os anos de abuso e manipulação que ela sofreu nas mãos de Shadow Weaver finalmente estavam cobrando seu preço.

Os pensamentos de que ela falharia miseravelmente vindo repetidamente para assombrar sua mente.

Não sou capaz.  
Não estou pronta.  
Eu sou fraca.  
Inútil.  
Descartável.  
Um peso morto que acabará sendo deixado para trás.

Catra sabia que precisava dormir, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer sobre o peso no seu estômago ou o gosto ruim na sua boca.

Ela rangeu os dentes, desejando ter algo para fazer com que todos esses pensamentos desaparecessem. Para que ela pudesse, finalmente, obter algum alívio da sua mente perturbada.

 _Mas há algo_ , sua mente a lembrou.

Na verdade, _alguém_. Alguém que estava dormindo no quarto ao lado, que poderia ajudá-la.

Catra sabia que não era uma boa ideia. Não depois do que havia acontecido no armazém, há algumas semanas atrás. Mas depois que o pensamento se infiltrou, seria quase impossível dormir agora, seu corpo se aquecendo só com o pensamento de que ela poderia estar tão próxima de Adora novamente. Não que ela não tivesse _visto_ Adora hoje, mas o pensamento de estar _a_ _sós_ com ela fazia seu estômago doer daquela forma agradável. E mesmo que ela corresse o risco de cair nas garras de Shadow Weaver por estrar _confraternizando_ — algo que os cadetes de Krytis estavam estritamente proibidos de fazer — Catra saiu da cama antes que pudesse se arrepende. Ela deslizou a palma da mão no escudo, abrindo passagem para o corretor gélido da fortaleza e saindo do seu dormitório minúsculo. Tudo estava tão impecavelmente limpo e esterilizado que era quase doentio. O cheiro de álcool que nunca deixava de incomodar Catra pairando no ar.

Enquanto andava, Catra pensou que poderia apenas olhar para Adora. Somente vê-la poderia fazê-la se sentir melhor. Mas quando ela chegou no escudo ao lado, para sua surpresa, Adora estava acordada — reta, mãos acima do estômago e olhar vago no teto.

Catra não sabia o porquê a ideia de Adora estar passando pelo mesmo tipo de nervosismo que ela a fez se sentir melhor, mas fez.

Antes que Catra precisasse dar a arranhada familiar no escudo verde, Adora olhou para frente como se tivesse sido atraída por algum tipo magnestismo que sempre parecia alertá-la da presença de Catra. A gata sentiu seu coração disparar quando aqueles olhos azuis cristalinos olharam para ela profundamente, como se soubessem todos os seus segredos mais sujos. Catra viu um fantasma de um sorriso passar pelos lábios rosados perfeitos de Adora, as sobrancelhas castanhas se erguendo em surpresa, quando, alguns segundos depois, as mesmas se abaixaram em uma expressão preocupada. Catra quis revirar os olhos, sabendo muito bem que tipo de pensamentos estavam se passando por aquela cabeleira loira com o mesmo corte de cabelo curto que o seu.

Adora se levantou e Catra não pode deixar de pensar em como ela ficava bem com o pijama verde da Horda.

_Como ela ficava bem com qualquer coisa._

Adora desbloqueou o escudo.

— Hey, Adora — Catra ronronou, uma mão na cintura fina, sua voz puro mel enquanto seu rabo xicoteava de um lado para o outro preguiçosamente.

— Catra — Adora murmurou e a repreensão não foi ocultada do seu tom conforme elas se encaravam. — Você não deveria estar aqui. — _Dissse a pessoa que acaba de desbloquear o escudo para que eu entre._ — Sabe que se Shadow- 

Catra resolveu ignorar a papagaiada chata e habitual de Adora nesse momento. Passou por ela empurrando seus ombros da mesma forma divertida como quando elas costumavam brincar quando crianças e entrou, se sentando na cama dura em seguida.

Catra respirou profundamente, tentando obter o máximo do cheiro familiar de Adora que ela conseguisse, se sentindo um pouco tonta apenas por causa disso.

Adora, sempre tão precavida, deixou o quarto sem o escudo — só por precaução — mesmo que Catra pudesse ouvir passos há uma distância considerável de distancia, de qualquer maneira.

A loira se sentou ao lado de Catra na cama e a forma como ela fez questão de manter uma distância razoável dela fez seu coração apertar forte dentro do peito, sentindo nojo de si mesma. Talvez o plano de agir como se nada estivesse estranho, nada tivesse acontecido, não funcionaria tão bem quanto ela pensou.

Catra pensou que ela nunca deveria ter beijado Adora pela primeira vez, alguns meses atrás, deixando vir a tona todos aqueles sentimentos que ela havia tentado, tão, tão ruim, reprimir durante todos os anos desde que ela se tornou consciente sobre sua atração por Adora. Mas porra, foi tão bom e tão viciante e ela não conseguiu reprimir mais. Não conseguiu não ansiar desesperadamente por mais. Mas agora, Catra sabia que não deveria ter feito isso. Porque pelo menos antes ela tinha permissão para tocar. E poderia ter sido o suficiente.

— Você... você quer que eu saia? — Catra sussurou, a voz angustiada, encarando os olhos azuis mais lindos que ela já vira, sem saber exatamente o que faria se Adora dissesse que sim. Se a rejeitasse _novamente_.

Catra apertou o colchão, tomando cuidado para não perfurá-lo.

Não era a coisa a certa a se dizer depois de quase ter invadido, mas ela precisava saber se sua presença repudiava Adora. Se ela não conseguia nem mais olhar pra ela.

Adora suspirou profundamente e se arrastou até encostar na parede fria aonde a cama estava encostada.

— Eu deveria querer...

Ouvir Adora dizer isso doeu. Como se ela não pudesse suportar a atenção indesejada de Catra e todos os seus desejos sujos que ela não conseguia controlar, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se convencer a dar mais uma chance a sua amiga mais antiga, tentando consertar sua amizade. Porque isso era tudo que Adora sempre tentava fazer. Consertar Catra. Mas ela não achava que houvesse conserto para isso que ela sentia.

Catra quis chorar. Ela realmente tinha fodido tudo. Não que ela não soubesse que fosse arruinar sua amizade com Adora algum dia, mas pensou que demoraria mais tempo.

Catra percebeu que da maneira como as coisas estavam com Adora, não ajudaria em nada seus problemas para dormir. Na verdade, ela pensou que teria mais dificuldade ainda depois disso.

Ela era patética. Querendo ficar perto dessa garota linda e perfeita, mesmo que ela estivesse sendo claramente rejeitada uma e outra vez.

— Acho melhor eu ir — Catra disse, abatida.

Ela começou a se levantar, orelhas para baixo, enquanto se sentia mal por todas as células do seu corpo lhe pedirem para permanecer aqui, aonde ela estava cercada pela garota que amava.

Catra estava quase fora da cama quando a mão de Adora agarrou seu pulso.

— Não! — Adora exclamou com convicção.

Catra se virou para encarar seus olhos. Eles estavam firmemente fixados no lado oposto dela, suas bochechas coradas daquele jeito doce que fazia o coração de Catra palpitar exatamente da mesma forma que estava fazendo agora. — Desculpa... eu não quero que você vá. _Por favor_.

Catra ficou confusa, mas ela não estava recusando a chance de ficar. Ela se sentou e seu corpo todo chorou de frustação quando a mão de Adora se afastou dela e se cruzavam em seu colo, os nós dos dedos ficando estranhamente brancos.

— Também não estava conseguindo dormir? — Catra resolveu falar.

Adora olhou para ela de um jeito que, de repente, Catra estava tendo certa dificuldade para respirar. Como ela poderia controlar seus impulsos, quando Adora a olhava dessa forma tão doce, como se, de alguma forma, ela pudesse retribuir os seus sentimentos?

— Acho que estou um pouco ansiosa por amanhã.

— Eu também — Catra expirou, sentando-se mais para cima, abraçando os joelhos e enrolando o rabo em volta de si mesma. — Não consigo parar de pensar nisso...

Adora soltou uma mão, viajando hesitantemente em direção ao ombro de Catra, quando ela rapidamente parou e voltou a cruzá-las no colo.

— O que será que tem lá fora? — Adora perguntou. — Quero dizer, além de toda coisa de assombração e monstros?

— Não sei. Mas se fosse bom Shadow Weaver não nos mandaria pra lá.

Adora deu uma risadinha anasalada. Catra sorriu, olhando para ela. Ela era tão linda.

— Você está com medo? — O semblante de Adora murchou para algo triste. Catra percebeu que não havia nenhum tom de provocação na voz dela. Era uma pergunta genuína.

Normalmente isso teria ganhado uma resposta sarcástica de Catra, mas ela não encontrou lugar para brincadeiras em meio a um sentimento tão cru.

— Você está?

— Estou — Adora exasperou, olhando para o teto.

E saber que até mesmo Adora sentia medo, fez o próprio medo de Catra deminuir.

— Acho que não tem nada errado em estar com medo — Catra desviou os olhos, sem saber se dizia essas palavras para Adora ou ela mesma.

Ela apertou os joelhos com mais força, como se assim, as dúvidas pudessem ir embora.

Sem que Catra conseguisse controlar, a ponta da sua cauda pousou na coxa de Adora — leve e despreocupadamente para que parecesse um acidente, ao invés da necessidade quase costante de Catra tocar Adora.

Catra sentiu o colchão farfalhar e de repente, as mãos de Adora estavam em cima das suas. Ela olhou para cima, surpresa, sentindo a palma quente de Adora aquecê-la por dentro. Catra definitivamente não esperava que a loira fizesse isso.

Então, com um inspirar cansado e um olhar resignado, Adora segurou sua palma, fazendo Catra arregalar os olhos de leve. Adora a puxou devagar, mas foi o suficiente para que Catra pudesse entender o que aquilo significava — o que ela queria. Elas já haviam repetido esse gesto tantas vezes antes, enquanto cresciam, que estava gravado em sua memória muscular. Mas parecia diferente agora. _Era_ diferente agora, porque Catra não tinha mais a proteção da sua inocência juvenil para controla-lá.

Catra se moveu lentamente para dar a Adora a chance de mudar de idéia, mas foi o suficiente para a loira. Segurando o seu braço com a mesma mão, Adora a puxou com mais força. Catra se arrastou pelo colchão até ela, passando as pernas sobre suas coxas, ficando montada nelas, enquanto as bochechas estavam em um vermelho vivo.

Os olhos de Adora encontraram os seus e o coração de Catra acelerou ainda mais, enquanto ela ficava em choque, sem saber como reagir, mas sabendo que não queria parar. Adora sorriu para ela com os olhos calorosos, fazendo o estômago de Catra doer de novo.

Uma mão de Adora andou relutantemente até atrás das orelhas de Catra, seus olhos calorosos pedindo permissão para tocar. E não havia nada que a morena pudesse fazer sobre isso, porque _caralho_ , de jeito nenhum ela estaria negando isso.

Catra fechou os olhos em resposta ao pedido de Adora. Confiando, _ansiando_ , até que sentiu a ponta dos dedos macios da loira massageando sua orelha. Catra soltou um suspiro trêmulo, um ronronado alto saindo do seu peito, enquanto ela inclinava a cabeça nas mãos experientes de Adora.

— _Adora_... — Catra sussurrou de forma manhosa.

Adora deu uma risadinha, passando um braço pela cintura de Catra, a puxando mais perto, fazendo-a montar seus quadris enquanto intensificava o gesto. Catra estaria a beira de uma combustão se Adora continuasse a tocá-la dessa forma.

— Você não precisa se preocupar, Catra. — Adora chegou o rosto mais perto do cabelo curto de Catra e inspirou profundamente. — Eu vou estar lá... vou cuidar de você.

— _A-adora_ — Catra sussurrou novamente e dessa vez era para ser como um aviso, mas se pareceu quase como um gemido, enquanto ela se inclina mais nas mãos da loira, deixando seu pescoço ámostra para Adora se aconchegar melhor.

Catra vai se sentindo derreter completamente, sem conseguir controlar a submissão quase natural com que ela se entraga ao toque de Adora. A loira poderia fazer o que quisesse com Catra agora e ela não encontraria forças para resistir.

Entendendo errado o seu comportamento, Adora parou o carinho de repente, passando o outro braço pelas suas costas, as mãos indo até o cabelo da morena, acariciando amorosamente enquanto a abraçava com força.

— Está tudo bem, Catra. Nós vamos ficar juntas o tempo todo e você sabe que ninguém faz uma dupla melhor do que nós.

Catra suspirou, colocando o nariz no pescoço da mesma e inspirando o perfume de Adora profundamente, fezendo a mesma soltar um ruído baixinho. Uma necessidade estranha cresceu no seu baixo ventre ao ouvir o som. Adora tem um cheiro tão bom, uma pele tão macia, quente e convidativa.

Catra não consegue tirar da cabeça o pensamento de que está se aproveitando de Adora. Usando a preocupação natural da garota para satisfazer seus desejos sujos. Adora estava acariando seu cabelo de forma ritmica, desenhando círculos nas suas costas quando Catra começa a se afatar, lentamente, do seu abraço.

Adora ainda tem as mãos sobre as costas de Catra, de alguma forma a mantendo livre para ir, mas indicando a gata que ela gostaria que ficasse. Mas Catra sabe que já ultrapassou os limites. Principalmente porque, desde o incidente no armazém, quando elas foram pegas se beijando por Rogelio, Adora tinha deixado claro que esse tipo de atenção que Catra queria lhe dar não era bem vinda. Que tinha sido apenas uma brincadeira e que já tinha passado da hora delas pararem. Afirmando todas as inseguranças de Catra de que ela havia coagido a garota a fazer isso, como muitas outras coisas que Shadow Weaver dizia que ela obrigava Adora a fazer. Que sentir _essas coisas_ não era algo que Adora precisava tão desesperadamente quanto Catra.

Que Adora não a amava.

Não da mesma forma que Catra a amava, queria, _precisava_ dela.

— Não temos mais idade para isso, Catra — Adora havia dito depois que foram pegas. Seus lábios inchados e cabelos desgrenhados. — É melhor pararmos de brincar dessa forma antes que outra pessoa descubra isso e... — ela apertou os punhos com força, mantendo-os firmes para baixo. Os olhos de Catra arderam de vontade de chorar. — Se Shadow Weaver descobrir... você... eu não quero mais continuar com isso, sinto muito — Adora desviou o olhar rapidamente. — Sobre os beijos, quero dizer — ela acrescentou, deixando claro que apesar do assédio de Catra, ela ainda queria continuar com sua amizade.

No silêncio mórbido da fortaleza de Prime, Catra ouve o coração de Adora acelerar, sua respiração irregular igualando a dela. As mãos de Adora parecem queimar com muito mais intensidade nas suas costas agora. Catra está travada no olhar de Adora. O azul cristalino escurecido olhando para ela como se estivesse com fome, aquecendo Catra de dentro pra fora.

— _Catra_ — Adora sussurrou e a sua voz parecia tão angustiada quanto a sensação em seu peito.

Catra sente seu corpo clamar por Adora. Já faz tanto tempo desde que ela sentiu Adora tão perto. Mas sua mente ainda lembra da maneira como elas se encaixam de forma quase indencente. Lembra-se da pressão daqueles lábios, lembra-se do gosto...

Mas Catra não pode. Adora não a queria mais e independente da necessidade que ela sentia, ela tinha que respeitar as decisões da garota.

Proposital ou não, Adora coloca as palmas das mãos nas bochechas de Catra e toda a sua força de vontade se esvai.

E então, Catra é pega totalmente de surpresa quando ela começa a se aproximar lentamente, os olhos grudados na sua boca, perto demais do rosto de Catra para ser considerado em assidente.

— Catra, eu poss-

— Sim!

Catra nem precisa pensar sobre isso. Ela não quer pensar sobre isso.

Ela sente uma mão de Adora se enrendando no seu cabelo ondulado e fecha os olhos. Adora nem precisa fazer pressão para que Catra se aproxime.

Quando Adora pressiona os lábios nos de Catra, é úmido. Como se ela tivesse acabado de passar a língua por eles. Catra sente que algo está acontecendo em seu estômago, indo direto para abaixo do ventre, fazendo com que ela solte um gemido necessitado quando a boca quente de Adora faz contato com dela. As mãos de Catra voam incontravelmente para o pescoço de Adora, pressionando seus lábios nos dela com mais força.

Catra sente seu coração batendo tão forte que ela pensa que talvez algo esteja errado. Não deveria ser saudável se sentir tão febril apenas por encostar os lábios na sua melhor amiga de infância, mas é tão bom. Melhor do que tudo o que ela já experimentou. E parece, tão, tão certo, como nada nunca foi.

Quando Catra sente Adora gemer na sua boca, ela pensa pode enlouquecer. Ela agarra os cabelos de Adora com força.

Adora se afasta melimentricamente e Catra imediatamente se move para frente, desesperada para sentir o calor de Adora novamente, não querendo acabar com esse sonho. Mesmo que Adora vá, eventualmente, rejeitá-la depois disso, Catra ainda quer. Tão ruim e desesperadamente como ela precisa respirar.

Adora coloca as mãos em cada lado do seu rosto, para mantê-la no lugar e Catra percebe que o que Adora estava tentando fazer era distribuir beijinhos. Adora beija Catra nos cantos da boca, em cima, baixo e no meio de novo de forma tão doce, delicada e atensiosa, que quase parece sagrada.

Catra quer chorar, porque ela pode facilmente lidar com Adora tirando tudo dela de forma bruta, mas ela não sabe lidar com a delicadeza do toque da garota.

Ela sente Adora começar a se afastar e sabe que isso é o máximo que ela estará obtendo.

Adora ainda tem as mãos nas bochechas de Catra e a forma como ela a está olhando agora a deixa zonza. Ela sabe que está uma bagunça nessecitada e carente, mas ela não se importa. A única coisa que ela quer é os lábios de Adora novamente.

— Você parece tão bem assim — Adora sussurrou e Catra não reconheceu o tom angustiado na sua voz. — Minhas mãos parecem tão bem em você, Catra, elas se encaixam tão bem, que é tão fácil me esquecer do porquê não deveríamos estar fazendo isso.

— Adora... — Catra se ouve gemer, enquanto sente as mãos grandes de Adora se enrendarem nos seus cabelos.

Uma adora gentil e falante é demais para ela suportar.

— Você é tão linda. Todos os dias em que eu não posso ter você assim, ao alcance das minhas mãos... tocá-la dessa forma. Isso dói muito.

Catra abre um pouco os olhos.

— O quê? — É difícil pensar racionalmente com a névoa que Adora cria envolta dela quando a está tocando dessa forma. — P-pensei que você não quisesse m-mais fazer isso — Catra odeia que sua voz saia dessa maneira, mas ela não pode evitar.

Adora fecha os olhos com força.

— Nunca foi sobre não querer você, Catra — Adora suspira, enquanto o coração de Catra está batendo tão rápido que é um pouco difícil respirar. Ela abre os olhos novamente. — Como... como você conseguiu pensar que eu não estava querendo você, quando não posso manter minhas malditas mãos longe nem por míseros cinco mintos?

Adora estava olhando para ela como se estivesse magoada. Catra se encolheu no colo dela, desviando os olhos enquanto as orelhas caíam.

— Você disse... disse que queria parar, eu... o que você esperava que eu pensasse?

Adora pousou as mãos na sua cintura.

— Rogelio nos viu e se... — Adora engoliu em seco e colocou a cabeça nos ombros de Catra, deixando-a completamente surpresa — Shadow Weaver vai machucar você se não...

Catra fechou os olhos e abraçou a loira. É claro que Adora estava tentando protegê-la, de qualquer forma. Mesmo que ficar sem Adora fosse pior do que suportar os abusos de Shadow Weaver.

— Eu não me importo, Adora, eu só... só me importo com você...

— Mas _eu_ me importo, Catra — Adora se afastou o suficiente para que Catra pudesse olhar nos seus olhos tristes e marejados. — Eu não suportaria vê-la te machucar por causa disso. Por causa de algo que eu fiz... porque não pude me controlar... — Adora desviou os olhos. — Não consigo, Catra, me desculpe, mas eu não _suporto_ o pensamento dela te machucando.

Catra sentiu seu coração aquecer. Adora se importava tanto assim com ela?

— Ei, a culpa não é só sua, hãn? — Catra segurou seu queixo, fazendo-a encará-la e olhou para ela com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. — Em breve nós estaremos no comando, longe das garras da bosta Weaver e então, se você ainda me quiser.... Nós podemos... Você sabe — Catra desviou os olhos, corando.

Adora deu uma risadinha.

— Sim, eu gostaria disso.

— Então... então promete, Adora — Catra disse de repente, soando mais insegura do que pretendia. — Promete que assim que der ficaremos juntas novamente... promete que nunca vai me afastar... promete que não vai se cansar de mim...

Adora olhou fundo nos seus olhos.

— Eu prometo, Catra. Eu não me cansaria de você nem se eu quisesse.

Catra olhou Adora amorosamente, sorrindo mais leve agora que sabia o motivo pelo qual Adora estava agindo tão estranho. Ela pensou que Adora não a desejava, mas ela apenas não queria que Catra se machucasse. Ela poderia viver com isso.

— Adora... eu posso.... posso te beijar uma última vez?

Catra ouviu o coração de Adora acelerar novamente enquanto sua respiração engatava.

Adora balançou a cabeça lentamente.

Catra se inclinou delicadamente para frente, até que os lábios macios de Adora estivessem roçando nos seus. Ela respirou profundamente quando Adora a apertou com força, pressionando seus corpos juntos daquela maneira que fazia suas partes íntimas doerem da melhor forma. Catra passou a língua de leve nos lábios de Adora, que os abriu prontamente. A língua de Catra entrou receosa, ambas soltando um gemido necessitado ao mesmo tempo quando sentiram o calor da boca uma da outra.

Quando suas línguas se encontram, Catra perdeu o controle. A boca de Adora era quente, húmida e convidativa e Catra pensou que nunca acharia um gosto melhor do que esse enquanto vivesse. Ela puxou o cabelo de Adora para trás, para que, de alguma forma, ela pudesse entrar mais dentro da boca dela.

_Adora. Adora. Adora._

Quando a mesma gemeu com a língua de Catra enterrada profundamente nela, sua mão entrando dentro do pijama de Catra, a gata achou que ia morrer.

O beijo era intenso. Catra estava tomando tudo que ela podia de Adora e a loira apenas aceitava, obediente, apertando seus corpos como se pudessem se fundir em um, deixando Catra pegar tudo o que quisesse.

Quando ambas tiveram que se afastar em busca de ar, o corpo de Catra tremeu com a falta. Levou menos de cinco segundos antes que Adora mergulhasse para frente novamente.

O segundo beijo se transformou em um terceiro e em um quarto e quando ambas estavam com os lábios doendo, adormeceram juntas na cama. Catra eventualmente esquecendo toda a ansiedade que a levou até ali, roronando alto nos braços de Adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disse a mim mesma que isto seria algo pequeno. ainda espero que seja, mas pelo andar do "capítulo" um, talvez eu esteja errada.
> 
> isso poderia ser lido como aquilo que Catra e Adora passam a noite sussurrando? ninguém vai me convencer de que não foi algo assim.  
> então 👉🏽👈🏽 comentários me deixam feliz... só dizendo 🤡


	3. princesa Catra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iae, como vai? a família tá bacana?
> 
> decidi defenir as postagens da fic apenas uma vez por semana porque os capítulos vão ser grandes e eles me dão MUITO trabalho para corrigir k. sou muito perfeccionista e se não estiver "perfeito", não vou querer postar :(
> 
> Boa leitura!

Um dos benefícios de se ter sido controlada a vida inteira, tendo que se esgueirar pelos lugares durante toda vida, é que Catra tinha um tipo de despertador interno. Dentro da fortaleza de Prime, se você fosse um cadete júnior, era impossível saber se estava de dia ou de noite. Era bem provável que durante parte de sua vida, você se quer soubesse a diferença entre os dois. Os únicos limites de tempo que Catra conhecia eram aqueles que compunham os intervalos, e eles eram, claramente, muito inferiores se comparados a todo tempo em que ela tinha que treinar. Catra desconfiava que a estrutura da fortaleza era construída _exatamente_ para que você esquecesse que o tempo existia, assim não começaria a ter idéias que não deveria. Mas Catra _sempre_ sabia quando as sirenes estavam prestes a tocar. Graças a isso ela também sabia diferenciar alguém apenas pelos passos, manter o corpo em alerta mesmo dormindo, mentir de forma incrivelmente convincente e pensar rápido em situações de pânico. O único jeito de se pegar Catra de suspresa seria se ela ficasse _muito_ distraída. E Adora parecia sempre ter a coisa certa para tirá-la de sua pele.

Catra rastejou para fora dos braços musculosos da garota loira com pesar por perder o calor. Em pé ao lado da cama, ela lhe deu uma última olhada. Adora parecia tão adorável dormindo com a boca aberta, um ronco suave e um pouco de baba saindo dos seus lábios, enquanto ela se esparramava completamente sobre o colchão. Catra gostaria de ter a escolha de ficar. Ela se abaixou o suficiente para ficar nariz com nariz com Adora e depositou um beijo casto no canto da boca aberta da loira, pegando uma mecha de cabelo que estava entrando na sua boca e colocando atrás da orelha.

— Durma bem, idiota — Catra sussurrou, um sorriso apaixonado pairando em seus lábios finos.

De volta ao seu quarto, Catra tirou o pijama, vestindo o uniforme branco com a insígnia preta da Horda atrás, tendo um pouco de dificuldade em fechar o zíper atrás do pescoço aonde ele se ligava com o capuz. A gata estava cogitando entre voltar ou não para cama quando a sirene tocou, provando mais uma vez, seu timbre acertivo. Catra esperou alguns minutos sentada antes da sirene tocar de novo, indicando que ela deveria se dirigir ao refeitório onde receberia os fluídos amnióticos nutritivos diários. Ela passou em frente ao quarto de Adora exatamente quando a mesma estava saindo dele.

Cadetes estavam caminhando pelos corredores agora, os sons de conversas, passos e coisas tilintando preenchendo o silêncio de algumas horas atrás.

Catra avaliou o rosto de Adora. Era possível ver que ela estava preocupada, mesmo que tentasse esconder isso por trás de uma expressão neutra.

— Hey, Adora — Catra sorriu carinhosamente para ela.

Adora retribui o sorriso. Parecia genuíno.

— Pronta para chutar a bunda de alguns fantasmas mijons hoje?

Catra deu uma risadinha. Um som rouco e vibrante.

— Aposto que faço isso melhor do que você, aliás.

Adora puxou o capuz sobre a cabeça e as duas começaram a andar.

— Convença-se disso, pirralha — a loira zombou ao lado de Catra.

— Vamos ver quem é a pirralha quando a coisa ficar feia.

●

Catra nunca entenderia qual era a fixação de Prime com a banheira de líquido verde e meio gosmento. Ela sabia que tinha que mergulhar nela por questões de higiene e saúde, mas a tecnologia da Horda já estava evoluída o bastante para que pudessem atualizar esse método. _Droga_ , Catra achava que até a terrível Zona do Medo tinha um sistema de encanação melhor que o deles.

A banheira era um dos motivos pelo qual Catra odiava qualquer líquido gelado que tivesse que derramar sobre o corpo. Mesmo que não tivesse cheiro em si, a sensação da coisa contra o seu pêlo a deixava enjoada — normalmente a desinfecção individual não era necessária tão regularmente, mas hoje era um dia especial.

Catra saiu da desinfecção nua e ela se sente realmente mal quando se dirige para sala ao lado, onde pela primeira vez, vai vestir um uniforme especial para cadetes sêniores da Horda.

Quando Catra encontrou a roupa, ela ficou surpresa. A paleta de cores de Prime nunca passava do branco, cinza, preto e verde, mas esse uniforme lilás com algumas variações de roxo é diferente de tudo o que ela já viu, principalmente porque lhe deram calçados! Coisa que eles nunca lhe deram ou ela precisou antes.

Enquanto se vestia, Catra ignorava a voz na sua cabeça que lhe diz que algo muito ruim a está esperando lá fora e por isso a necessidade de roupas tão pesadas e diferentes.

Quando está pronta, é a vez da sala de armas. Diferente do vestiário, há cadetes aqui, mas ninguém que ela possa reconhecer.

Para testar seus conhecimentos e também garantir sua sobrevivência, ela poderia escolher uma arma que melhor dominasse para a primeira " _missão_ ". E mesmo que Catra já tivesse a melhor arma literalmente em seu corpo, ela não exitou nem um segundo antes de pegar o xicote, amarrando-o a um cinto preto em volta do quadril. Ela aprecia com luxúria a forma como ela parece quente nesse novo visual.

Do lado da mesa de armas haviam mochilas e uma continha seu nome. Ela a coloca nas costas e sai da sala.

●

A missão deles era clara. Deveriam entrar em uma espécie de carvena subterrânea de aparência instável duvidosa e procurar por um aterfato dos Primeiros. Eles tinham três dias para achar e voltar, caso o contrário, eles falhariam. E eles não _podiam_ falhar. Catra estava nervosa porque isso soava mais como uma missão suicída do que qualquer outra coisa. E ela não sabia como seria ou foi a missão de outros esquadrões, porque era estritamente proibido falar sobre isso na Horda, a não ser, é claro, que você quisesse ser mandado para Ilha das Feras — o que a gata suspeitava, aconteceria com todos eles eventualmente, porque ela nunca tinha _realmente_ visto alguém velho na Horda além de Shadow Weaver. Enquanto crescia, Catra suspôs que isso se devia ao fato de que a maioria morria em combate antes que pudessem se tornar velhos, mas agora ela estava finalmente começando a entender. Catra só não estava totalmente apavorada por Krytis, porque ela sabia que não havia como, em nenhum lugar em Etheria, Shadow Weaver simplesmente enviar Adora para morrer depois de ter gasto tantos anos arruinando a vida dela para tornar Adora um soldado perfeito.

Quando Catra se junta a Adora e Lonnie na sala de espera — Adora tem um bastão atrás das costas, junto com a mochila e Lonnie uma arma de lazer no braço — onde as garotas estão conversando próximas _demais_ sobre algo que Catra não consegue ouvir, Catra sente seu corpo todo fervilhar de ciúmes. Ela e Lonnie nunca tiveram uma convivência muito harmoniosa, de qualquer forma. Principalmente pelo fato de que Catra nunca consegue afastar o pensamento de que elas _combinam_. Que são pelo menos da mesma espécie, algo que Adora parece não ligar, mas que está sempre na mente de Catra. Como ela não tivesse valor para Adora por causa disso.

A gata pretendia ficar distante, quieta e emburrada em um canto, quando a cabeça de Adora vira para trás bem a tempo de pegá-la encarando. As bochechas de Catra esquentam por ter sido pega espiando e Adora sorri docemente para ela, fazendo o coração de Catra esquentar. Adora balança a cabeça como se disesse para ela se aproximar. Sem saber bem como reagir, Catra se aproxima aos poucos, ainda com o semblante emburrado.

— ... que Prime depois que deixou a Zona do Medo, levando Weaver como aliada, conseguiu contruir a fortaleza com tecnologia dos Primeiros que roubou do irmão, junto com parte da magia de Krytis — Lonnie continuou como se Catra nem estivesse ali. — Mas Weaver não foi forte o bastante para dominar a magia toda sozinha, deixando boa parte da terra intocada com sua natureza instável. E assim surgiu a lenda de um guardião místico que protege Krytis. E fora por causa dele que nem mesmo a maior feiticeira de Etheria conseguiu controlar a magia toda daqui. Dizem que o guardião era da família real dos Primeiros e foi deixado para trás porque sua magia só poderia se tonar realmente útil se ele tivesse um receptor; mas ou menos como a lenda de She-Ra. Porém, os poderes do guardião eram muito imprevisíveis, ninguém sabia ao certo se quem ele tomasse como hospedeiro sobreviveria e os Primeiros não arriscariam um poder tão grande na mão de um estranho, então ele foi deixado aqui para morrer. Dizem que por algum motivo, o guardião teria sobrevivido e desde então ele permanece no mesmo lugar, esperando que alguém da família real volte para buscá-lo. Seria esse o motivo de Prime ter criado as missões para fora da fortaleza.

Catra colocou a mão na frente da boca, mas não conseguiu segurar o riso que se seguiu. Alto, daquele jeito estridente que a fazia sacudir os ombros.

— Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida.

Lonnie não achou nada engraçado a forma que Catra riu do que ela falou. O semblante ficando sério e cruzando os braços com força. Catra achou estranho quando constatou que, talvez a garota realmente acreditasse naquilo que disse, mas isso soava ainda mais ridículo, dando a ela mais vontade de rir.

— Não me lembro de estar falando com você, Catra. Nem mesmo de ter te chamado para essa conversa, na verdade! — O olhar que Lonnie lhe dirigia era quase assassino.

Catra olhou para Lonnie de forma que deixava claro que ela não ligava a mínima para o que a garota tinha falado ou pensava. Ela está prestes a responder quando sente a mão de Adora em seu ombro, dando-a um aperto reconfortante para que se controle. Adora sabe que as discussões entre a gata e Lonnie nunca acabam bem.

Catra sentiu vontade se revirar os olhos. Ela não quer estragar as coisas com Adora justo agora que elas estão se acertando, por isso ela prefere deixar pra lá.

  
— Se essa lenda for verdade — Adora continuou. — E Horde Prime tiver sucesso nessa missão, isso seria uma coisa boa, certo? Se tivéssemos mais alguém com poderes ao lado da Horda, poderíamos libertar Etheria dessas princezinhas estúpidas e finalmente obter paz!

Algo dentro de Catra revirou — como um pressentimento ruim — quando ela ouviu a maneira como Adora falava. Catra sabia que a loira era um pouco ingênua sobre as atividades da qual fazia parte, mas ela não achava que fosse _tão_ ingênua a ponto de pensar que o que Prime realmente queria era paz.

Catra e Lonnie trocaram um olhar conhecedor por um segundo, suas desavenças momentâneamente esquecidas enquanto elas compartilhavam um pensamento em comum: Adora não reagiria nada bem quando decobrisse o que a Horda fazia de verdade.

Lonnie foi poupada de ter que dar uma resposta quando Kyle e Rogelio finalmente se juntaram a elas. Catra e Rogelio trocaram olhares e não pela primeira vez, Catra se perguntou o porquê ele ainda estava guardando o segredo dela e de Adora.

Uma voz robótica veio dos altos falantes e eles foram mandados da sala de espera para a nave.

Quando todos estão sentados e afivelados lá dentro, comunicadores bem presos nos ouvidos e a nave começando a levantar vôo, é quando a realidade do que está prestes a acontecer finalmente se choca contra Catra e ela vem como um trem desgovernado. Ela sente seu coração acelerar tanto que dói, as mãos começando a suar. Catra fecha os olhos, tentando controlar a respiração enquanto sente seu estômago revirar, fazendo com que ela tenha vontade de vomitar.

— Hey — Adora sussurrou ao seu lado. — Você está bem? — Suas sombrancelhas estão abaixadas em um finco de preocupação profunda.

— Estou — Catra mentiu, se forçando a abrir os olhos e encarar Adora.

Ela não queria mentir, mas também está fora de questão deixar que os outros cadetes pensem que ela está amarelando. Já bastava sua calda eriçada a entregando.

Adora está olhando intensamente nos olhos de Catra e depois de alguns segundos, ela sabe que a loira entendeu. Elas nunca precisaram dizer muito, de qualquer forma. Então, como se não houvesse mais ninguém preso nessa nave com elas, Adora lhe dá um daqueles sorrisos que fazem o coração de Catra aquecer e acelerar, roubando o ar de seus pulmões. A loira pega uma de suas mãos, acariciando os nós dos dedos, enquanto seus olhos transmitem toda a segurança de que Catra precisava. A gata sente seus olhos arderem quando ela toma, mais uma vez, ciência do amor que ela sente pela garota.

O que ela faria sem Adora ao lado dela? A ideia a assusta mais do qualquer coisa.

Demorou um pouco para que sua bolha de amor estourasse, mas quando ela faz, ela olha nervosamente ao redor para ver se alguém estava olhando para elas de forma estranha, mas a cena que ela encontra, faz seu coração quase parar de surpresa.

Lonnie, Kyle e Rogelio também tinham as mãos juntas, assim como ela e Adora e, eles estavam se olhando... Bem, da mesma forma que Catra olhava para Adora.

Catra olhou para Adora com os olhos arregalados, se perguntando se ela tinha percebido o mesmo que ela, mas Adora parecia alheia a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente, provavelmente supondo que todos eles experimentavam o mesmo tipo de ansiedade que Catra. Talvez fosse por isso que o trio tenha se deixado transparecer tanto assim.

E assim, na nave de Horde Prime, indo de encontro ao desconhecido, Catra soube o porquê Rogelio não disse nada a ninguém sobre o beijo. E ela não pôde deixar de sorrir com o pensamento de que Shadow Weaver não controlava as coisas tão bem quanto achava.

●

Não é a primeira vez que Catra vê a noite, mas ela se sente tão maravilhada quanto se fosse. Não há estrelas no céu, ela percebeu, no momento em que seu esquadrão pisa no solo arenoso esverdeado, com vegetação verde mucosa ao redor. Elas se foram há muitos anos, pelo que estudara na Horda. Mas ainda assim, o céu a noite é uma das melhores coisas que Catra vira nos últimos tempos. Principalmente porque a gata tinha visão noturna, o que significava que escuridão não era um problema.

Catra ouviu o barulho de mochilas se abrindo e ela soube que seu esquadrão estava pegando lanternas.

— É óbvio que eles não nos dariam nem mesmo o benefício de poder enchergar nessa missão de merda — Lonnie resmungou, brigando com sua lanterna, batendo-a contra mão enquanto ela piscava em flashes rápidos até acender.

— Nos mandar direto para a luz quando nossos olhos não estão acostumados com tanta claridade teria sido pior. Além do mais, não bate muita luz dentro da caverna, de qualquer maneira — Adora respondeu. — O importante é permanecermos calmos. Temos treinamento, comunicadores e suprimentos. Mais do que o suficiente para concluirmos essa missão com sucesso. Precisamos ficar unidos e em alerta. Só assim poderemos vencer. Adentramos o local, pegamos o que que viemos buscar e vamos embora.

Catra quis revirar os olhos para o discurso de Adora. Às vezes ela gostaria que a loira perdesse as estribeiras um pouco, como qualquer outro ser normal. Mas a sensação de confiança e conforto que se instalou dentro dela ao ver Adora comandar a situação com tanta convicção, fez Catra ficar sem reação.

Todos eles murmuram palavras de incentivo baixinho e com um suspiro mútuo e corações acelerados, o esquadrão 6666 entrou na caverna.

●

Catra está começando a ficar apavorada. Parece que faz um tempo absurdo que eles estão caminhando e ela realmente pensa estar ouvindo sons. Mas não os sons "normais" de coisas tilintando, gotas pingando no metal, botas arrastando na terra, corações acelerados e respirações descompassadas. Ela pensa estar ouvindo como se _algo_ estivesse flutuando, por mais louco que isso possa parecer. É algo parecido, mas diferente de um sussurro. Como uma ventania bem fraca, mas que produz um eco assustador. A gata não quer pensar que está ficando paranóica, mas os seus pêlos da nuca estão arrepiados.

— Nós já não passamos por aqui antes, sei lá, umas três vezes? — Kyle se pronunciou e Catra quase inspirou de alívio por alguém ter finalmente falado alguma coisa sobre isso.

A gata teria dito algo, mas tinha medo de que se falasse, tornasse isso algo real e eles estivessem realmente em algum tipo de labirinto infinito onde eles morreriam dando voltas sem nunca achar alguma coisa.

— Não tenho certeza, tudo nessa caverna parece igual pra mim — respondeu Adora, meio vacilante.

Catra podia sentir o medo na sua voz, uma gota de suoar brotando na sua testa cor de pêssego. O pensamento de que Adora podia estar sofrendo por algum motivo a deixava louca.

— Foda-se — Catra resmungou, então desembanhou as garras e fez um X na parede de metal ao seu lado. — Querem saber se estamos andando em círculos? Pronto, agora saberemos.

Catra sentiu o olhar de Adora sobre ela e quando ela olha em seus olhos azuis cristalinos, suas bochechas estão vermelhas. Quase como se ela se sentisse orgulhosa de Catra de alguma forma, fazendo suas próprias bochechas ficarem rosadas.

O esquadrão seguiu andando depois disso, seguindo o mesmo corredor sinistro e assustador, e é quando Catra ouve novamente. Como se alguém estivesse flutuando, mas dessa vez foi mais alto, como se tivesse sido ao seu lado. Ela solta um gritinho de susto que não consegue controlar, fazendo Adora parar de repente e Catra se chocar contra ela, quase caindo, colocando as mãos na parede para se equilibrar. Ela consegue sair um segundo antes que as farpas comecem a surgir dela.

Eles estão correndo o mais rápido que podem enquanto as farpas continuam saindo — grossas, afiadas e completamente mortais — correndo com eles pelo corredor interminável, enquanto eles tentam salvar suas vidas. Aquele pensamento que Catra tinha de que Weaver não mandaria Adora para morrer desaparecendo.

O esquadrão só para de correr quando estão bem longe desde que a última farpa saiu. Mãos nos joelhos e respirações irregulares.

— PORRA! O QUE FOI ISSO?! — Catra gritou, nervos a flor da pele.

— Catra...

— Não, Adora! _Você_ tem guiado essa missão desde o início e nós quase acabamos de morrer ali atrás, caralho! Em breve estaremos esgotados e no mesmo lugar. Esse corredor não está dando a lugar nenhum, temos que parar e pensar em um jeito de sairmos daqui antes que a próxima tentativa da parede assassina realmente funcione!

— Não tem outro caminho, Catra! Agora está tudo bloqueado — Adora ofegou, com pesar, começando a perceber aonde eles foram se meter. — E se não seguirmos esse, fraçaremos na missão. Você ouviu Shadow Weaver, ou voltamos com esse artefato ou não voltamos!

— Temos armas, não temos? Se não tem caminho, a gente abre um! — Catra respondeu.

O esquadrão ficou tão envolvido na discussão entre ficar e ir adiante, que eles não notaram a presença que se infiltrou com eles. Foi quando Kyle ficou muito branco e arregalou os olhos com terror. Lonnie estava prestes a perguntar o que estava acontecendo quando ele apontou para algo atrás deles e logo em seguida soltou um grito de gelar a espinha, porque bem atrás de Adora, estava:

— FANTASMA!

●

Em muitas ocasiões, Catra desejou ser um pouco mais racional quando se tratava de Adora. Essa era uma delas. Porque agora, neste território desconhecido, com esse metaformo que acabara de se transformar de uma espécie de homem em um gato enorme, rugindo há poucos centímetros do rosto dela, Catra soube que ter simplesmente pulado em cima dele, sem nem pensar duas vezes, foi, sem nenhuma dúvida, uma péssima ideia. O metamorfo havia se teletransportado junto com ela para este local estranho, que apesar de ser parecer com praticamente todo resto da caverna, Catra tinha certeza de que eles não haviam passado antes.

— CATRA? CATRA? VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? CATRA? — Era Adora berrando no comunicador. — CONSEGUE ME OUVIR? ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? — Sua voz estava puro desespero.

Catra mal conseguia se mover, tremendo de medo e pavor, conforme o gato com acoloracão avermelhada se aproximava mais dela.

— PORRA! _Catra_ , por favor, estou implorando, se você consegue me ouvir, responda! — A voz de Adora estava com tom de choro e ela arfava.

Era possível ouvir os sons dos seus passos derrapando pela areia confome ela corria desordenadamente.

Catra não queria arriscar sua vida falando alguma coisa, mas ela sabia que se não respondesse nada, Adora teria um ataque do cardíaco.

— Estou bem, Adora, não estou podendo falar, mas estou viva — ela sussurrou rapidamente.

— Aguente firme, entendeu? — Era uma ordem. — Nós vamos achar você!

Mas Catra achava meio difícil que isso acontecesse.

Enquanto Catra encarava o gato, ainda pensando sobre como reagir, Adora fez um _glup_ alto e gritou:

— NÃO SE MECHAM!

Pavor passou pela espinha de Catra ao ouvir isso.

— Estamos pr-

A conexão foi cortada.

Catra estava achando estranho que o metamorfo não a estivesse atacando. Tudo bem que ela tinha uma arma no quadril, mas era óbvio que ele tinha poderes mágicos.

Pelo que parecia, Catra era a única chance do seu esquadrão sair vivo dali. Por isso, ela respirou fundo, controlando o nervosismo. Ao fazer isso, algo estranho entrou no nariz dela, fazendo-a espirrar sem querer. Catra teve medo de que isso fosse o estopim que o gato precisava para atacá-la, mas por algum motivo, seu tom mudou de avermelhado para um vinho e verde-água, imitando o gesto e o som dela a seguir.

Catra achou interessante a forma que ele tinha se acalmado quando ela se acalmou.

Será que ele era um mágico?

Arriscando, mas com muito medo de estar entre a vida e a morte, Catra fechou os olhos com força e estendeu a mão delicadamente na direção dele. Ela sentiu algo úmido tocar sua palma e quando abriu um olho, era o focinho do gato. Ele a estava cheirando. Catra quase riu de alívio ao perceber que o metamorfo se inclinou para ela, arrastando a bochecha e ronronando, como ela própria fazia às vezes. Ele diminuiu consideravelmente de tamanho e se aconchegou nos braços de Catra.

Por algum motivo, Catra pensou que talvez este metamorfo fosse o guardião desta caverna, ou algo assim, e estava atacando seu esquadrão por achar que estavam invadindo. Então, ela teve uma ideia.

— Hey, amigo — Catra acaricou suas orelhas do jeito que ela mesma gostava. — Não viemos machucá-lo, será que você poderia... libertar os meus amigos?

Ele saiu do aperto dela, mudando de tamanho novamente e de repente, tudo ao seu redor estava se transformando e brilhando.

Com um baque alto, Catra viu seu esquadrão caindo do teto.

— CATRA! — Adora correu com desespero para ela, mesmo que ela estivesse mancando um pouco.

As duas se chocaram com força, Adora agarrando Catra com tanta força que a mesma pensou que Adora iria quebrar suas costelas.

— _Woah!_ Parece que alguém sentiu minha falta... — Catra a abraçou de volta, sentindo um ronronar suave saindo do seu peito ao sentir o corpo de Adora tão perto do seu. Alguns segundos depois, Catra sai um pouco do aperto da loira para olhar nos seus olhos. Eles estavam molhados. — _Adora_... — Catra colocou a mão no seu rosto, sobrancelhas franzidas, enxugando uma lágrima que caía, seu coração se apertando dentro do peito. — Ei, está tudo bem, hãn? Estamos bem! _Eu_ estou bem e acho que encontramos o local!

Adora parecia não ter ouvido nada do que ela disse, porque Catra sentiu um tapa no lado direito do rosto e arregalou os olhos.

  
— AONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA! Se v-você me assustar assim d-de novo, eu j-juro que te mato! — gaguejou Adora enquanto Catra permanecia parada, em choque.

Então, como se não tivesse acabado de bater nela, Adora pega as suas bochechas delicamente entre as mãos e beija seus lábios com força. Mesmo surpresa, Catra fecha os olhos e derrete em seus braços em poucos segundos. Quando Catra sente a língua de Adora entrando em sua boca, ela sabe que nada no mundo poderia atingi-la enquanto tivesse isso.

— Caramba, eu não achei que vocês duas fossem se entregar tão fácil assim! — Lonnie exclamou, estourando a bolha delas.

— Te devo dez — Kyle sussurrou para Rogelio.

Esses comentários fazem Catra ficar com raiva — ao contrário de Adora que parece linda e sem fôlego com as bochechas vermelhas.

_Porra_ , Catra queria que elas estivessem a sós, suas mãos dentro da camisa dela...

O metamorfo, alguns segundos atrás esquecido, ruge ao lado dela em tom avermelhado.

Adora, que ainda tinha os braços envolvidos em Catra, as afasta para longe, ficando automaticamente na defensiva; o esquadrão dando um passo cauteloso para trás.

— Calma, tigre — Catra murmurou, as mãos segurando as de Adora. — Ele reage as emoções, não vai nós atacar... _eu acho._

— Não confio nisso, Catra.

Catra se desvincilhou com dificuldades de Adora.

— Veja isso.

Catra se aproximou do gato, percebendo que a cor dele tinha ficado verde-água novamente e estendeu a mão para ele, que encostou seu focinho nela. E então, algo que Catra não esperava aconteceu.

Uma luz dourada forte começou a brilhar em volta dela.

Envolta pela luz, Catra sentiu como se estivesse protegida por puro calor e era muito difícil pensar racionalmente. Por isso ela fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela sensação maravilhosa de plenitude que sentia, como se estivesse flutuando.

E ela estava.

Do lado de fora, o esquadrão 6666 da Horda, ora ou outra se encaravam, em choque, enquanto viam Catra se transformar.

A primeira coisa a mudar foram os cabelos. Eles caíram longos, ondulados, brilhosos e esvoaçantes na sua bunda. Em seguida veio a coroa cor de vinho, cobrindo suas bochechas com pontas grossas pontudas, se alongando para cima e se juntando no meio com uma pedra preciosa verde-água. Depois vieram as meias negras, subindo até acima dos joelhos onde se ligava com uma cinta a um short carmesim; bracelete vermelho com detalhes em preto na mão esquerda, uma jóia verde-água no meio. Então um cinto preto com a mesma jóia como um feicho; o espartilho um pouco mais escuro que o short, seguido de uma espécie de top preto que se estendia até o pulso apenas no braço direto, subindo pelo pescoço e se fechando com a mesma jóia no meio, deixando uma abertura generosa no meio dos seios e nas costas. Suas garras saltaram maiores, afiadas, e seu rosto ganhou uma sombra preta esfumaçada nos olhos e um batom preto em cima nos lábios, com vermelho embaixo.

Então, tão rápido quanto veio, o encanto se foi, deixando Catra parada, confusa.

— Puta-

— ...que pariu!

Catra olhou freneticamente ao seu redor e ao lado dela viu o metamorfo se transformar em homem novamente e se curvar em uma reverência.

Adora estava olhando para ela com as bochechas _muito_ vermelhas, abrindo e fechando os olhos como se não pudesse acreditar no que estava vendo a sua frente.

— Bem — Lonnie murmurou de algum lugar. — Acho que achamos o viemos buscar, no fim das contas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> papai do céu, o que é essa roupa da Catra s4? 🥵 old que nessa temporada ela estava o auge da beleza. eu queria que a roupa fosse diferente, mas ela tinha que combinar com o Melog, soo 🤷🏽♀️.  
> sim, eu ouvi a música de transformação de She-Ra enquanto escrevia a cena da Catra 🤡  
> próximo capítulo é pov da Adora seis anos depois. 2 bjs, amu vucê.


	4. você quebrou meu coração

**6 ANOS DEPOIS**

  
O plano para sequestrar a princesa de Krytis tinha falhas. Justamente por isso, Bow e Glimmer não conseguiam entender porquê Adora parecia tão desesperada em realizá-lo antes do casamento de Catra e Scorpia. Adora era a louca das organizações, essa atitude simplesmente não fazia sentido. Eles até concordavam que seria bom se o plano fosse executado o mais rápido possível. Krytis estava conquistando mais território a cada segundo e a Rebelião estava a um passo de perder a guerra — principalmente agora que Adora não era mais She-Ra. A Zona do Medo poderia até estar sendo mantida "sob controle", mas se os rivais unissem forças? A Rebelião estaria perdida. A Horda venceria. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que Bow e Glimmer concordavam com isso, também concordavam que seria igualmente ruim se eles não planejassem tudo com extremo cuidado. Com excessão do Esquadrão dos Melhores Amigos, ninguém da Rebelião tinha visto Catra; apenas todo estrago que seu trabalho de estrategista causava. E se uma pessoa que nunca pisava em um campo podia causar tanta destruição... ações falavam mais que qualquer coisa. O que levava os dois a crerem que Catra deveria ser mais perigosa do que Adora os fazia acreditar. Do que Adora _acreditava_. Apesar de terem crescido juntas e Adora garantir que poderia mantê-la sob controle, uma vez que ela estivesse nas mãos da Rebelião, deveria-se considerar que ambas não se viam há três anos. E isso era mais do que tempo o suficiente para alguém mudar drasticamente.

Algumas horas atrás quando os informantes trouxeram a grande notícia e Adora simplesmente pirou, ninguém conseguiu entender nada. Faltavam cinco dias para o casamento, mas o plano deveria ser executado em algumas semanas. Não tinha o porquê apressar as coisas por causa de dias de diferença.

Agora, na audiência com a rainha Angella que Adora exigira — não havia maneira melhor de descrever o que ela fez —, pouco tempo depois da notícia ter sido entregue, Bow e Glimmer ouviam seus motivos. E eles soavam meio-

— Já temos pessoas suficientes infiltradas lá dentro para que possamos agir, Magestade — Adora disse, seu tom diferente do usual. Mais emocionado e acertivo, como se estivesse comandando soldados para a guerra. — Conhecendo a Horda como conheço, sei que esse casamento não é _só_ um casamento. Eles tem um plano! E um dos grandes! Precisamos agir logo, antes que algo aconteça! — Adora exclamou com fervor, batendo o punho na mesa com força.

Bow e Glimmer trocaram olhares preocupados. Glimmer se levantou e abaixou o ombro da loira, a fazendo sentar para que retomasse o senso.

— Nossos contatos ainda não identificaram Melog. Ao lado dele, Catra é praticamente invencível, estando ou não desacordada. E se esse casamento for tão importante quanto você pensa, é bem possível que eles tenham redobrado a segurança, o que seria mais um motivo para levarmos nosso plano com cautela. Entenda que não podemos arriscar todo nosso trabalho de meses baseando-se em apenas, e me desculpe dizer dessa forma, paranóias — O tom da rainha estava condescendente, mas era claro que ela não estava satisfeita com essa interrupção indesejada nos seus planos diários.

Ela não era uma desocupada com tempo livre sobrando. Seu tempo, literalmente, valia ouro.

— Não são paranóias — Adora resmungou, de braços cruzados, e de um jeito que definitivamente a fazia parecer paranóica. — Eu _sinto_ que algo grande está prestes a acontecer, vocês precisam acreditar em mim! — Ela estava respirando com dificuldade, algumas mechas loiras desgrenhadas se soltando do seu rabo de cavalo.

Às vezes Adora sentia falta do seu antigo corte de cabelo, mas isso a faria parecer com _eles_.

Bow estava ficando preocupado. Adora não estava parecendo bem, e não era só por causa de toda coisa de ficar sem dormir nos últimos dias; ela parecia cheia demais. Como se estivesse transbordando de sentimentos e palavras confusas e não soubesse como filtrar. Ela definitivamente não iria conseguir nada assim. Ao contrário, só estava piorando sua situação depois de tudo o que aconteceu com Light Hope.

— Adora, não seria melhor se você... — Glimmer tentou convencê-la a recuar.

— Não, Glim! Por que parece que vocês não estão entendendo a gravidade da situação?! Nem deveríamos estar aqui discutindo e sim acelerando esse processo!

— Ouça, Adora — Angella massageou entre a testa com o polegar e o indicador. — Todos nós entendemos que tem sido difícil pra você se ajustar as coisas desde que She-Ra se foi-

— Isso não tem nada a ver com She-Ra...

— Quando foi a última vez que você dormiu? — Adora desviou o olhar. — Olhe só pra você. Pense no que está me pedindo. Este é o único plano concreto que nós temos, Adora. Se você falhar, não estará pondo em risco apenas a sua vida, a da minha filha e a de Bow, mas de todos os cidadões de Lua Clara. De Etheria! Mesmo que eu acreditasse em você, não tem jeito de acelerarmos. De não pensarmos em tudo meticulosamente, até nos últimos detalhes. Então eu sinto muito, querida, mas a minha resposta é não. E com todo o apreço que sinto por você, peço que não insista mais.

Adora sentia seu coração bater com tanta força que ela mal ouvia as palavras de Angella. Seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, parecendo que com cada respiração, uma agulha se espetava no seu coração enviando dor e raiva pelas suas veias. Ela nunca havia se sentido assim na vida. Com tanta coisa acumulando dentro de si, sem que ela soubesse explicar nenhuma delas.

Não era igual a fúria e a dor que ela sentia quando Shadow Weaver machucava Catra sem que ela pudesse fazer nada. Nem ao pânico e a dor que ela sentiu quando Catra estava em apuros em Krytis. Era um sentimento que parecia tomar contar de todos os seus sentidos, fazendo-a agir de formas que nem ela entendia o porquê. Mas queimava e dóia, como uma ferida recém aberta e Adora estava perdendo a cabeça como nunca esteve antes.

Alguma parte dela, como um mosquitinho chato zumbindo, estava lhe dizendo que talvez a rainha tivesse razão. Talvez ela estivesse paranóica. Porra, ela se _sentia_ como se estivesse. Mas Adora também sentia como se tivesse absolutamente certa e todos os outros fossem cegos por medo de agir!

Adora se levantou bruscamente, derrubando a cadeira no chão sem se importar com o baque dela batendo contra o piso, ou nas vozes de Bow e Glimmer chamando por ela que mal dava para escutar, e saiu depressa, batendo a porta estúpida cor de rosa atrás de si com tanta força que era uma milagre ela ainda estar inteira.

Foi só quando Adora estava bem longe da sala de reuniões que as lágrimas começaram a fluir. Foi inútil lutar contra elas, sua cabeça repetindo apenas uma coisa em um ciclo infernal:

Sua Catra iria se casar.

Se casar com... _não ela_.

Apenas o pensamento disso a enviava naquele espiral de raiva novamente.

Quando Adora chegou no quarto, parecia que as lágrimas e a dor estavam ficando mais fortes. Ela não sabia o quanto mais tinha para chorar e doer, mas pelo visto ainda não era o bastante.

Adora tinha conseguido sobreviver com o pensamento de que Catra a odiava. Mas ideia de não significar absolutamente nada para ela, a ponto dela estar prestes a se casar com outra pessoa?

Isso era demais para suportar.

Depois de tudo o que elas tinham vivido, de tudo que haviam suportado e enfrentado juntas, como Catra poderia ter esquecido isso tão fácil?

Flashes de constrate entre uma pele branca e morena piscaram sob as pálpebras de Adora — as malditas lembranças que ela não conseguia se livrar por nada. Apertos. Lambidas. Gemidos sussurrados ao pé do ouvido, deixando-a louca de como isso parecia tão _real_. Como se Catra estivesse agora no quarto com ela e Adora pudesse sentir o seu cheiro, seu calor, seu carinho; a maneira como ela se entregava com devoção, como se afirmasse que Adora tinha todo o poder sobre ela e que fazia a loira perder o raciocínio em poucos segundos.

Adora apertou os dentes com força. Ela não queria se lembrar dessas coisas. Não agora.

Então, como se Adora já não estivesse atormentada o suficiente, algo mudou em suas lembranças e de repente, não era mais o nome de Adora que Catra estava sussurrando daquela maneira rouca, manhosa e bagunçada. Era o de Scorpia.

Adora _precisava_ bater em alguma coisa ou cometeria um crime de ódio.

Ela tirou a jaqueta vermelha e a jogou na cama. Não havia muito que ela pudesse fazer. As vezes Adora detestava a forma como sua mente simplesmente não era capaz de desligar.

Ela se agachou e se lançou em uma de suas rotinas de treinamento intenso.

No entanto, por algum motivo, seu corpo não estava funcionando como deveria. Ela caiu na segunda flexão, sentindo os olhos encherem de lágrimas novamente.

Enquanto ela estava deitada com o rosto no chão gelado, chorando e soluçando como um bebê, se sentindo realmente miserável sobre sua vida, foi quando Glimmer decidiu se teletransportar para o seu quarto.

— Adora?! — ela exclamou, virando-a para cima pelos ombros. — Caralho, Adora, o que está acontecendo com você? — Glimmer olhava para ela como se não pudesse acreditar no que estava vendo.

— Não consigo... — Fungada. — Fazer flexões — Adora choramingou de forma patética.

— _Sério_? — Glimmer parecia prestes a sacudi-la pelos ombros.

Então ela respirou fundo e gemeu um "argh! Não acredito que estou lidando com isso" e segurando Adora, a teletransportou para cama.

— Nada de flexões para você hoje, mocinha — ela disse, pegando as cobertas e a cobrindo. — Apenas sono.

Mas Adora não precisava de sono. Ou pelos menos sua cabeça lhe dizia que não. Idependente de como seu corpo se sentia. Ela começou a chorar novamente e desta vez, usou um travesseiro para abafar o som. Parecia que depois que o buraco no seu peito estava reaberto, ela nunca mais conseguiria parar as lágrimas. E pela primeira vez em três anos, Adora se perguntou: fora assim que Catra se sentira quando ela foi embora?

Não. Isso era diferente. Catra pode ter ficado magoada e com raiva, mas Adora se sentia _traída_. Mesmo que elas não estivessem mais namorando há anos, era como se, até aquele momento, Adora ainda sentisse que elas namoravam. O que era ridículo, ela sabia.

— Hm — Glimmer mordeu um lado da bochecha nervosamente. — Eu vou chamar o Bow, Adora. Ele é quem sabe lidar com essas coisas.

E tão rápido quanto disse isso, Glimmer saiu e voltou com Bow.

— Glimmer! — O garoto rechaçou quando foi teletransportado para o quarto. — Você tem que pa- Adora? — Suas sombracelhas se abaixaram em preocupação. — O que aconteceu com ela? — ele olhou para Glimmer.

— Não sei, quando cheguei aqui ela disse que estava chorando porque não conseguia fazer flexões, então eu coloquei ela na cama e ela começou a chorar. Você sabe que eu não sou boa lidando com essas coisas, então peguei você. Não acho que isso tudo seja por causa de flexões idiotas — Glimmer cruzou os braços, olhando para o outro lado como se sentisse envergonhada por algo.

Bow se aproximou da cama e tirou o travisseiro do rosto de Adora. Ela estava vermelha, olhos azuis inchados com olheiras e a testa franzida em um vinco profundo.

— Adora, o que está acontecendo? Por que você está assim?

Mas Adora não respondeu. Tudo o que ela sabia é que se sentia miserável. Como se a vontade de chorar nunca fosse ir embora e o aperto no seu peito só fosse ficar pior.

O que Adora esperava, também? Que Catra passasse a vida inteira esperando por ela?

Idai que Catra foi a única pessoa que Adora se sentiu atraída, que amou? Idai se Adora sentiu sua falta todos os dias, durante três anos? Se às vezes ela tinha que beber para esquecer as lembranças do corpo de Catra no seu, porque tudo era demais para suportar e ela achava que nunca mais fosse encontrar a plenitude de duas almas se encontrando como acontecia toda vez que ela tocava Catra dessa forma? Idai tudo isso? No fim das contas, três anos eram três anos e elas tinham escolhido caminhos diferentes.

Não importava que o amor de Catra tivesse sido a melhor coisa que Adora já sentiu. Que o dela continuasse tão forte quanto no primeiro dia. Nem que todas as suas fantasias de felicidade sobre o futuro fossem sobre Catra. Catra se juntando a Rebelião. Catra se casando com ela. Ela chegando em uma casa enorme na floresta, afastada da cidade em Lua Clara, cansada da diplomacia do castelo e Catra estaria lá. Grávida e emburrada, carregando os bebês de Adora e Adora nunca se sentiria mais feliz e satisfeita em toda a sua vida. Ela cuidaria das necessidades de Catra e faria amor com ela doce e lentamente, com toda a devoção que ela merecia. Não importava que Adora quisesse todas essas coisas tão mal quanto ela precisava respirar. Que Adora nunca tivesse esquecido as promessas que fez a Catra. Nada disso importava.

Não para Catra, aparentemente.

Adora sentia vontade de gritar. E pela primeira vez em sua vida ela pensou que poderia odiar Catra. Ela a odiava porque nunca seria capaz de arrancá-la de seu coração e isso a fazia se sentir estúpida.

Então Adora pegou outro travisseiro e gritou contra ele.

— Acho que a choradeira era melhor — Glimmer comentou baixinho.

— Adora, você está nos assutando — Bow tirou o travisseiro da mão dela.

Adora fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Depois se sentou na cama e forçando o sorriso mais falso e assustador que eles já viram, ela disse, como se não tivesse acabado de surtar cinco segundos atrás:

— Eu estou bem! Não é nada, hahaha!

— Se não é nada, por que você está agindo dessa forma?

— Será que se bater resolve? — Glimmer disse ao mesmo tempo que Bow. Bow olhou para ela de cara feia, fazendo-a levantar as mãos em rendição. — Foi só uma ideia.

Por que estou agindo dessa forma? Adora se perguntou.

Só por que minha ex vai se casar? Quem liga?

Ela ligava.

Foda-se.

Idai que tenho medo de que Catra esteja sendo forçada a isso, ao mesmo que tenho mais medo ainda que ela esteja fazendo por vontade própria?

Isso não era motivo para surtar. Ela tinha perdido She-Ra. O ser mais poderoso de Etheria e lidou com isso. Ela certamente poderia lidar com sua ex se casando.

Adora se sentia sobrecarregada de sentimentos. Talvez Bow e Glimmer tivessem razão. Ela precisava dormir. Mas precisar e conseguir eram duas coisas completamente diferentes.

— Adora... — Glimmer pegou sua mão e olhou fundo nos seus olhos. — Você pode nos contar qualquer coisa. Sabe disso, não é?

Ela sabia. Por três anos Adora dividiu sua vida com essas pessoas. Confiaram suas vidas. Ela aprendeu a amar e ser amada. Mesmo que Adora nunca tivesse falando do vazio que tinha no peito pelo que havia deixado para trás, porque falar sobre isso era admitir que ela tinha perdido o amor de sua vida, ela sabia. Adora podia confiar neles. Podia receber conforto de vez enquando. E agora ela realmente estava precisando disso. Pela primeira vez, Adora quis falar. Colocar tudo pra fora. Ela respirou profundamente e de repente, aos vinte e um, ela se sentia como se tivesse trinta.

— Catra... — Ela viu os dois ergueram as sobrancelhas em expectativas, chegando mais para frente em curiosidade. — Catraéminhaex-namorada — Adora disse tudo junto e muito rápido.

— O quê? — Bow e Glimmer perguntaram.

— Catra é minha ex-namorada — sussurrou tão baixinho que a única coisa que eles ouviram foram zunidos.

— Adora, fale alto!

— CATRA É MINHA EX-NAMORADA! — gritou, sentindo as lágrimas voltando aos olhos. — E-e eu ainda estou apaixonada por ela — suspirou, colocando as mãos no rosto, as bochechas coradas de vergonha. — Que droga! Eu não queria gostar dela, ok? Mas eu gosto! Eu amo aquela desgraçada e saber que ela vai se casar quebrou meu coração. Que merda, eu sou tão burra e estúpida porque, de alguma... — Adora riu em miséria. — De alguma forma eu pensei que ela ainda se sentia da mesma forma, hahaha! Tragam minha roupa de boba da corte! Olhe para mim, chorando pela ex que vai se casar. Sou um fracasso total. Não tenho She-Ra, a Horda está ganhando a guerra e o amor da minha vida me odeia, que sorte a Adora tem — ela passou as costas da mão nos olhos para limpar as lágrimas.

Bow e Glimmer trocaram olhares temerosos.

É claro, eles sabiam que Adora e Catra tinham crescido juntas, mas nunca imaginaram que a natureza do relacionamento das duas chegasse a esse ponto. E a julgar pela forma como Adora estava reagindo agora, era algo forte. O que fazia sentido, porque eles nunca viram Adora olhar para ninguém durante todo o tempo que a conheciam. Eles acharam que amor romântico simplesmente não era algo que ela almejava, mas agora tudo fazia muito mais sentido.

E era muito triste.

— É por isso que você estava tentando apressar a missão? — Glimmer perguntou.

— Sim. Não. Sei lá. Eu _sei_ que a Horda está tramando alguma coisa. Não existe casamento lá, sabe? As pessoas simplesmente não fazem essas coisas. Então para isso estar acontecendo, algo grande está por vir e- uma parte de mim quer acreditar que Catra está sendo forçada a isso. Assim posso manter meu ego intacto, aparentemente.

— Adora, já falamos sobre esses tipos de pensamentos. Não é saudável se ver dessa perspectiva. E você não pode descartar essa ideia totalmente. Você pode estar certa. Com o casamento de Catra e Scorpia, Krytis e a Zona do Medo vão se unir e sabe-se lá o que eles poderiam fazer com tanto território — Bow comentou e conforme ia falando, se encolhia de medo.

— Bow está certo, o que quer que Prime possa estar planejando, aquele seja-lá-que-porra-ele-é é doente. Não é uma ideia totalmente absurda, mesmo que você esteja colocando alguns motivos egoístas em cima disso, não significa que esteja errada.

— Então vocês acreditam em mim? — Os olhos de Adora brilharam.

Bow e Glimmer riram.

— Sim e não. Por que a gente não faz assim, você dorme e amanhã nós conversamos sobre isso? Não vamos conseguir resolver nada com você assim — disse Bow.

Adora passou os braços sobre os joelhos, desviando os olhos deles.

— Obrigada.

— E Adora — Ela olhou para Bow. — Você não é burra, idiota ou estúpida. Só está apaixonada. E mesmo que ela não sinta mais nada por você, não é o fim do mundo, sabe? As pessoas namoram e terminam o tempo todo. No começo é difícil lidar com o término, mas não vai doer pra sempre. Eu prometo.

Adora não acreditava nisso, mas as palavras de Bow a confortaram. Ela sorriu e o Esquadrão dos Melhores Amigos se juntou em um abraço apertado.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Bow e Glimmer se juntaram a Adora no quarto. Eles conversaram mais e contaram histórias até que ela conseguisse dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tentei deixar esse capítulo um pouco engraçado para aliviar a tensão, mas acho que simplesmente não sou mt boa com isso :/ desculpa se você não achou graça 😔  
> próximo capítulo teremos o sequestro e o confronto Catradora depois de todo esse tempo separadas 🥰😍 vocês não sabem como eu amo escrever sobre essas gays problemáticas fingindo que não querem entrar nas calças uma da outra 🤡. espero que tenha gostado do capítulo 😔❤


	5. o amor que deixei para trás

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> por favor, leiam a nota no final do capítulo. é importante — idependente de quando você estiver lendo isso.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Durante quatro dias o Esquadrão dos Melhores Amigos trabalhou para transformar um plano mediano em um plano perfeito, passando mais horas planejando do que dormindo. Entretanto, ainda assim, o plano tinha falhas. Não tinha como eles terem certeza de onde Melog estaria e isso era um grande problema, porque o Esquadrão sabia que Angella não aprovaria o plano a menos que ele fosse localizado. E bom, eles não tinham mais tempo. Então, avaliando toda a situação e o novo plano que tinham em mãos, eles decidiram que iriam fazer isso sem a permissão dela.

Não seria a primeira vez, sendo honestos. E se todas as outras vezes tinham dado certo, por que dessa vez seria diferente?

O esquadrão trabalharia com menos pessoas e pagariam a Double Trouble uma contia exorbitante de dinheiro para que elu tivesse um pouquinho mais de trabalho no seu serviço — o lado bom de se ser princesa e super-heróina, é que durante a sua vida você raramente se preocupará com coisas tão banais quanto dinheiro. O que significava que Glimmer e Adora tinham um monte que nunca realmente precisaram usar.

O trabalho de DT era sedar Catra e desativar alguns alarmes para que Adora, disfarçada, pudesse entrar. Adora entraria e faria a mesma coisa para que Glimmer pudesse procurar Melog. Swift Wind estaria esperando a uma distância razoável da fortaleza para que Glimmer pudesse teletransportar elas até ele mesmo com pouca mágia restando. De lá eles voariam até a cidade de Candila, onde as princesa Emily e Entrapta, estariam terminando os últimos reparos na nave de Mara — carinhosamente apelidada de Darla — para que Adora, Catra, Emily, Entrapta e um antigo desertor de Krytis, que fora deixado para morrer na Floresta dos Sussurros, Wrong Hordack, pudessem finalmente deixar a órbita de Etheria.

●

Enquanto estava parada em frente a cama onde Catra estava desmaiada, na véspera do seu casamento, Adora percebeu que passar pelos guardas tinha sido a parte fácil. Não havia como ela ter se preparado para o salto dolorido que seu coração deu e o aperto de aço que sentiu na garganta, quando seus os olhos encontram Catra pela primeira vez em três anos.

É como quando você se prepara para que algo ruim aconteça. Você sabe o esperar, mas quando acontece, ainda assim te surpreende.

Era como se Adora estivesse revivendo todos os momentos que elas passaram juntas  
— com direito a musiquinha triste de fundo e tudo.

A adolescência, quando Catra confessou seus sentimentos naquele beijo cheio de medo e paixão, após Adora expor pela primeira vez seus pensamentos de como ela achava Catra a coisa mais linda que ela já tinha visto. Esse beijo fez com que Adora finalmente percebesse que, as borboletas que sentia no estômago quando estava perto de Catra e a necessidade que ela tinha de tocá-la, não eram apenas um sentimento de amizade muito forte. Em seguida vieram todos os beijos roubados as escondidas. Carícias mínimas quando ninguém estava olhando, mas que signicavam tanto para as duas naquela época. Os sussurros no meio da noite quando Catra corria o risco para ir ver Adora. A esperança de um futuro juntas quando Adora finalmente tomou coragem para pedir Catra em namoro, pouco tempo depois que elas retornaram de Krytis e Catra caiu nas graças de Horde Prime, finalmente se livrando do poder que Shadow Weaver exercia sobre elas e recebendo praticamente tudo o que ela sempre quis. Alguém que a amava e alguém que reconhecia todo seu pontencial. As fugas para encontros fulgases que vieram depois disso, que quase sempre acabavam em risadas, carinho e sexo. Todos os anseios, medos e lágrimas compartilhadas...

E então:

_— Catra, você não tem que voltar! — Adora segurou sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos daquela forma amorosa que elas tinham feito tantas vezes antes. Elas sempre foram o encaixe perfeito. — Venha comigo! Nós... nós podemos consertar isso!_

_Catra soltou sua mão, pela primeira vez desde que elas estavam oficialmente juntas, fazendo medo passar por Adora enquanto ela observava a gata dar um passo para trás. Catra nunca rejeitava seu toque. Ela sabia que se manter físico era algo importante para Adora._ _Enquanto cresciam, Catra ia ser tornando um pouco mais fechada para ela, mas enquanto Adora pudesse se aproximar, tocá-la, confortá-la em seus braços; Adora saberia que as coisas ficariam bem. Mas Catra estava deliberadamente rejeitando a garota agora e isso doía como o inferno._

_— Você não pode estar falando sério_ _._

_Os olhos de Catra estavam escuros enquanto ela olhava para Adora como se estivesse carregando o peso do mundo nas costas — sobrancelhas franzidas em um vinco profundo, orelhas abaixadas e boca retorcida._

_Adora sabia que aquilo não era bom. Ela estava começando a suar frio._

_— Eu... eu estou, Catra. Sei que nós... nós temos planos, mas podemos fazer novos na Rebelião e..._

_Adora foi interrompida por uma risada rouca, estridente e claramente falsa, enquanto Catra zombava abertamente dela._

_— E o quê? — Seu tom eram como facas afiadas. — Até que a sua crise de identidade ataque novamente e você desista para seguir algo mais adequável aos seus critérios, Adora?_

_— Não é assim, Catra... —_ _Adora tinha o olhar magoado, enquanto sentia as palavras de Catra machucando-a por dentro._

_Por que Catra estava sendo tão cruel?_

_— Ah, não é? E por acaso você está fazendo o que agora? Por quanto tempo você pensou sobre essa decisão? Dois minutos? Bastou apenas um dia fora para que você esquecesse uma vida inteira?_

_— Catra...._

_— Você sabe o quê? — Catra desdenhou com um movimento de mão. — Não vou discutir com você aqui. Se você se importa o mínimo com o nosso relacionamento, você vai esquecer essa besteira e voltar para casa — Catra estendeu a mão para ela. — Largue essa espada estúpida e vamos embora, Adora._

_Adora se encolheu dentro de si enquanto olhava para mão estendida de Catra e em seguida para o seu rosto. Ela podia sentir para onde isso estava indo e seus olhos começaram a arder._

_Ela não_ _podia_ _aceitar._

_Por que Catra não entendia isso?_

_O rosto de Catra foi de aborrecido a incrédulo, e a impassível, enquanto ela abaixava a mão lentamente._

— _Catra, por favor, tenta entender... — Adora deu um passo à frente, lágrimas surgindo em seus olhos, e agarrou o pulso dela em um impulso desesperado por contato. Para se assegurar de que as coisas não estavam desabando bem na sua frente._

_— Oh. Oh, não, Adora. Acho que finalmente estou entendendo de verdade — Catra puxou sua mão da de Adora com força._

_Adora estava começando a entrar em pânico._

_— Não, não está! V-você está m-magoada e com r-raiva,_ _eu entendo_ _, mas essa decisão não muda em nada o que eu sinto por você — Adora levantou a cabeça para olhar fundo nos olhos heterocromaticos da gata. — O quanto eu te amo, Catra — ela deu um passo para frente mais uma vez e dessa vez Catra não recua._

_— Amor, Adora? — Catra arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Seriamente?_ _Eu_ _amo você._ _Eu_ _nunca seria capaz de fazer isso com_ _você_ _. Você não me ama. — Os olhos de Catra se encheram de lágrimas. — Não estaria fazendo isso comigo se amasse — fungou com a voz quebrada._

— _Por que você não vê que uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra?! — Mais um passo para frente. — Catra, você... — Adora engoliu em seco para afastar as lágrimas que estavam caindo sem controle. — Você é a minha vida, mas eu não posso simplesmente voltar para lá e fingir que nada está acontecendo aqui fora! Eu não sou assim!_

_— Mas eu sou? — Catra se afastou dela bruscamente enquanto seu semblante se transformava em uma máscara de raiva. — Obrigada por exclarecer._

_— Não foi o que eu-_

_— Eu sei o porquê_ _você_ _não vê que tem haver. Mas você fez a sua escolha,_ _princesa_ _— Catra acionou o comunicador na orelha._ — _Capitã Catra — ela olhava fundo nos olhos de Adora enquanto suas lágrimas caiam silenciosamente pelo rosto contorcido de mágoa, raiva e dor._ — _Os rebeldes estão em Thaymor. — Sua voz sequer tremeu. — Adora está com eles. Mande reforços_ — _Catra desligou o comunicador ao mesmo tempo em que Adora olhava para ela sem conseguir acreditar no que ela acabara de fazer._ — _Você tem cinco minutos, princesa. Eu começaria a correr se fosse você. Considere isso um favor, em nome dos_ _velhos tempos._ _Mas é a última vez, tenha certeza._

_— Não faz isso com a gente..._

_—_ _Você_ _fez isso com a gente. Fez a sua escolha._

_— Venha comigo. Nós podemos fazer dar certo. Eu... preciso de você, Catra — Adora implorou conforme a realidade do que estava a prestes a acontecer se abatia sobre ela._

_— Não precisa não — Catra se virou de costas. — Nunca precisou._

Adora balança a cabeça com força para afastar esses pensamentos, enquanto senti seus olhos ficando marejados. Ela imagina como poderia ter sido a vida delas se Catra tivesse ido com ela. Se ela tivesse entendido.

Se concentra, Adora. Foque na missão. É para isso que você está aqui.

— Adora? — Glimmer chamou no comunicador, parecendo meio nervosa. — Achou ela?

— E-eu achei. Estou movendo ela, quando for a hora eu chamo.

— Certo. Seja rápida.

— Eu vou.

Adora se aproximou e puxou as cobertas do corpo de Catra, tomando cuidado para não olhar para onde não deveria — como o short da gata subindo pelas cochas.

Catra estava em seus braços, a familiariadade da posição doendo no peito de Adora e então, Catra começa a abrir os olhos.

— Adora... — ela sussurrou, seus olhos pesando para se abrirem, deixando Adora totalmente em pânico.

Não era para Catra ser capaz de falar.

Eles vão ser descobertos.

Catra vai acordar e todo plano vai ir por água abaixo e será tudo culpa de-

Mas então, Catra fez algo que Adora não esperava. Como, nem em um milhão de anos. Com os olhos novamente fechados, ela se aconchega nos braços de Adora, passando as mãos pelo seu pescoço e se aninhando nele. Esperança arde como fogo em brasa dentro da loira.

— Cheiro... — ela resmungou inconsciente, as palavras mal saindo inteligíveis. — Não dói mais...

E então começou a ronronar e Adora definitivamente estava perdendo a cabeça. Ela se sente aquecer de dentro para fora, o rubor alcançando suas bochechas enquanto seu rosto está se alargando em um sorriso estupidamente largo. Talvez Adora estivesse certa. Talvez houvesse uma esperança para ela e Catra. Se Adora conseguisse ganhar sua confiança novamente, conseguisse abrir seus olhos; todas as promessas que fizeram não precisariam ser quebradas!

E é quando ela nota. Seu rosto caindo tão rápido quanto a esperança veio.

Adora sentia como se alguém tivesse acabado de bater nela muito forte no estômago, porque dóia pra caralho. Ela se pergunta como alguém pode sentir tanta dor assim e continuar vivendo.

O cabelo longo de Catra está deixando mais visível agora. Aquilo arroxeado no pescoço dela é, definitivamente, um chupão.

Sem que consiga controlar, os olhos de Adora avaliam o resto do seu corpo. Ela encontra outro chupão na coxa, de um jeito que ela sabe exatamente o tipo de coisa que Catra e Scorpia estavam fazendo enquanto ela estava em Lua Clara chorando pelo seu amor perdido.

Adora está sentindo vontade de socar alguma.

Mas ela vai esquecer isso por agora. Ela _tem_ que esquecer isso, porque; ela ainda é Adora, Catra ainda é uma líder da Horda e a Rebelião ainda está quase perdendo a guerra.

Sufoque isso para dentro agora!

— Glimmer — Adora chamou no comunicador. — Estou com ela. Achou o Melog?

— Não, mas não temos mais tempo. Estou chegando.

Leva alguns segundos para que Glimmer chegue e Adora passa todos eles olhando para o rosto de Catra. Pesar profundo estampado em sua feição. Ela nem consegue sentir raiva com a gata aconchegada tão bem em seus braços, um ronronar suave escapando dela.

Pelo menos, não de Catra.

Mas ela encontra prazer em imaginar todas as melhores maneiras em que ela pode arrebentar a cara de Scorpia até que ela fique irreconhecível.

Sim, isso parece bom.

Quando Glimmer aparece no quarto, ela está respirando com dificuldade.

— Não sei quanto mais eu tenho — ela disse, distraidamente. — Talvez a gente tenha que andar um pouco até o Swift- Adora? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não.

— Certo — Glimmer não acredita nisso, mas elas não tem tempo agora. — Vamos sair daqui.

Por sorte, Glimmer estava errada e elas sairam há apenas alguns passos de Swift Wind.

●

Quando Swift Wind pousa nas terras vermelhas de Candila, Adora desmonta com Catra. Eles trocam algumas palavras antes de Swift volta para Lua Clara.

— Quer que eu segure ela um pouco? — Glimmer ofereceu enquanto elas caminhavam em direção ao castelo.

— Não, eu estou bem. Ela não pesa quase nada. — E a maneira como Adora disse isso, a fez perceber que de alguma forma, Catra estava mais magra. Constatar isso, mesmo que Catra não sentisse mais nada por ela, trouxe um gosto ruim a boca de Adora.

Não importava o que acontecesse ou quanto tempo passasse, Adora sempre se preocuparia com Catra.

— Não é melhor tirar o bracelete dela? — disse Glimmer.

Adora olhou para o braço de Catra que continha a peça preta em detalhes vermelhos, a jóia verde-água que costumava ter um tom mais aceso, estava definitivamente mais escuro.

Bom.

— Não sai.

— Mas ela não é perigosa com isso?

— Só se a cor da pedra estivesse com uma mistura de vinho e verde-água. É quando ela e Melog estão em conexão.

— Hm.

Glimmer digita o código de entrada recém colocado por Entrapta e elas entram no castelo que, por incrível que pareça, só tem algumas poucas ruínas. Lembranças de quando eles encontraram esse lugar pela primeira vez, alguns meses atrás. Agora, com o trabalho de Emily e Entrapta, o castelo estava quase irreconhecível.

— Vocês chegaram! — Bow exclamou das escadas, dando pulinhos de felicidade. — Santa Etheria, não acredito que isso deu certo! E que estão inteiras! — E é quando ele nota, sua animação se esvaindo logo em seguida. — Onde está Melog?

Adora e Glimmer caminham até ele.

— Glim não conseguiu encontrar, mas o lado bom é que ele não estava com Catra — Adora respondeu com um sorriso falso.

Bow fez uma expressão de preocupação.

— Foda-se, não importa muito, de qualquer forma. Adora estará fora daqui ao amanhecer e então não haverá nada que Melog poderá fazer — Glimmer desdenhou, mas era possível perceber que ela estava chateada.

— Angella vai amar isso — Bow resmungou, um toque de medo e repreensão na sua voz.

Ambos começam a andar pelo corredor, indo em direção ao quarto que seria destinado a Catra.

— Aposto que vai. Não quero nem imaginar o que vai acontecer — Glimmer massageia entre testa com o indicador e o polegar.

Adora soltou uma risadinha com ronco.

— Pela primeira vez me sinto aliviada porque não vou estar aqui.

— Uau, Adora, não conhecia esse seu lado — Glimmer ironizou.

— Sua mãe realmente me assusta. Tudo bem eu que acadei de desobedecê-la e talvez assinado minha banição de Lua Clara, mas- assusta.

— Puff! Ela não vai te banir — Glimmer desdenhou com um movimento de mão.

Mas Adora não tem tanta certeza assim.

O esquadrão entra no quarto que é uma mistura de cores verdes, vermelhas, rosas, cinzas e brancas. Os símbolos de fogo do reino — uma chama — queimando em vermelho vivo nas janelas, paredes e teto alto com estrutura abobada. Adora pensa que, ou Catra vai ficar muito impressionada com esse quarto _princezesco_ , construído em estilo mais vintage com direito a móveis de madeira, cama de dossel e até lareira, ou ela vai ficar terrivelmente enjoada.

Adora disse a Emily que não precisava contruir muito, o quarto só precisava ser prático. Mas a loira pensava que ela tinha parado de ouvir depois da palavra "princesa". Tudo bem, praticamente todo mundo em Etheria era uma princesa, mas seria a primeira que ela receberia em seu novo lar — mesmo que a princesa em questão estivesse sendo sequestrada e fosse uma criminosa de guerra.

Adora colocou Catra delicamente sobre a cama e a cobriu.

— Eu fico de guarda essa noite. Ela provavelmente só vai acordar mais tarde, mas seria melhor que o que ela visse pela primeira vez fosse um rosto conhecido — Adora não deixa abertura para réplicas em seu tom.

Bow e Glimmer trocam olhares. Se algum deles reparou no que Adora reparou, ou na forma como os ombros da loira estão caídos e o seu olhar abatido, não disesseram nada.

— Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, Adora? Você mal dormiu, sabemos que quer ajudar, mas nós podemos... — Glimmer desvia rapidamente o olhar para Catra e depois para Adora. — Mandar outra pessoa-

— Eu estou bem. Posso estar errada, mas a chance dela me machucar é menor do que a de qualquer outro. E eu sei lidar com ela.

Bow e Glimmer não têm como constestar isso.

— Certo. Glimmer e eu estaremos com Emily e Entrapta tentando ajudar com Darla. Se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, chame no comunicador — Bow disse.

Adora sabe a que o "qualquer coisa" se refere. Ela fica feliz que seus olhos não demonstrem pena. Ela não poderia suportar isso agora.

— Eu sei. Obrigada pessoal.

●

Algumas horas depois, quando o céu estava se iluminando com o nascer do sol, atrás da barreira de proteção transparente na janela — Emily realmente não quis que o quarto parecesse uma prisão — Adora ouviu um gemido de dor vindo da cama e o seu coração imediatamente disparou no peito. Mesmo que ela não queisesse, mesmo que ela apertasse as mãos com força para se manter neutra, ela sabia que boa parte de sua angústia estava derramada em seu rosto daquela maneira que nunca pareceu incomodá-la antes, mas que agora ela adoraria esconder.

Adora diz a si mesma que não há como Catra saber que ela está vulnerável. Que She-Ra se foi para salvar Etheria.

Sem conseguir se conter, Adora, que estava sentada em uma poltrona cinza perto da cama — sem a jaqueta, apenas a camisa branca de mangas longas e gola alta, a calça cinza e as botas vermelhas — ergue lentamente os olhos azuis cristalinos da janela, para ver Catra sentada com as mãos enterradas nos fios escuros do seu cabelo, uma careta de dor visível em seu rosto. E então, a gata trava. E Adora pode ver o medo tomar conta dela enquanto seu pêlo e calda eriçam, a respiração aumentando gradativamente. Catra está muito parada enquanto seus olhos percorrem o ambiente freneticamente até que pousam sobre Adora. Eles se arregalam, sonolentos. Catra parece uma bagunça tão linda, de cabelos ondulados rebeldes, lábios inchados e olhos furiosos heterocromaticos que parecem aquecer até as partes mais íntimas de Adora.

A garota sentia seu peito arder de saudades. Três anos depois e Catra ainda é um colírio para os olhos.

Se controle. Ela é uma prisioneira de guerra. Sua missão é mantê-la sob controle e _apenas_ isso.

_Catra não sente nada por você._

Mas seu coração pensava diferente. Alguma parte dela ainda desesperada para encontrar algum indício, mesmo que mínimo, de que Catra ainda se importava.

Elas estão se encarando. Adora sentindo seu peito subir e descer rapidamente enquanto ela sente cicatrizes antigas sendo reabertas, porque Catra ainda parece ferida. Seu choque inicial se transformando em raiva na forma como suas orelhas e sobrancelhas se abaixam profundamene, sua boca se contorcendo em uma expressão de nojo.

Adora está sentindo a faca entrar mais profundamente dentro dela enquanto ela sabe que seu rosto demonstra tudo o que ela não quer.

Catra respira fundo, arragando os fios escuros com força, jogando a cabeça para trás em frustração.

— Na véspera do meu casamento? — a gata riu sem humor, a voz soando rouca, profunda e cansada. — Seriamente, Adora, eu não pensava que você fosse o tipo dramática.

— Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim — Adora deixou escapar em tom raivoso e amargurado, se arrependendo logo em seguida.

Por que estou agindo assim?!

Por que Catra está transando com Scorpia? Foda-se isso, porra! Essa missão é a prioridade e chutar a merda fora de Catra não vai ajudar em nada.

Adora não sempre pensou que Catra merecia alguém que a amasse e fizesse de tudo por ela? Tudo bem que era para essa pessoa ser _ela_ , mas ainda assim.

— Está aí algo que não posso discordar, _princesa._

Adora se encolheu.

— Não me chame assim — rosnou.

_Você sabe que isso me machuca._

— Eles já mecheram tanto com a sua cabeça a ponto de você nem se lembrar mais de quem é? — Catra olhou profundamente nos olhos de Adora e praticamente cuspiu as próximas palavras. — She-Ra, a princesa do Poder. Aliás, que nome ridículo. Mas pensando bem, acho que é perfeito para você.

Isso envia Adora sobre a borda. Seu rosto está se contorcendo de raiva, seu peito ardendo, o coração implorando por um amor que se foi, enquanto sua cabeça a faz se sentir traída.

— O que foi, _gatinha_ _?_ — Adora disse o antigo apelido de forma demorada e maliciosa. Um olhar presunçoso no rosto enquanto ela cruzava os braços e as pernas, encostando-se mais no sofá em uma postura convencida. — Ainda _arranha_ quando se sente ferida? Achei que você já teria superado isso, Catra.

Adora está respirando com dificuldades enquanto ela sabe que acabou de cruzar uma linha.

Foda-se.

Catra é uma prisioneira, não a deixe entrar na sua mente!

Adora esperava que a gata fosse rechassá-la, mas ao invés disso ela riu.

Catra riu na cara dela.

Adora sabe que a risada é falsa, mas pode se sentir encolher mesmo assim.

— Não fui eu que me auto-sequestrei um dia antes do meu casamento, _idiota_. Eu meio que consigo ver um padrão aqui, sabe, mas você sempre foi o tipo possessiva não é, Adora? Ou essa é uma daquelas coisas que eu pensei que sabia sobre você, mas era só você sendo uma mentirosa do caralho?

Adora fez uma carranca. Ela está começando a se arrepender dessa decisão. Esta Catra é realmente um pé no saco. Adora quer arrancar esse seu sorrisinho debochado dos lábios finos e fodê-la até que ela entenda que não importa com quem fique amanhã, ela nunca vai se sentir tão bem quanto nos braços de Adora.

— Uau, Catra, seu ego é tão inflado a ponto de você ter certeza de que eu também não tenho alguém?

Adora viu surpresa passar pelos olhos heterocromaticos. Ela sabe que a atingiu. Catra não estava esperando por essa. Mas isso não faz Adora se sentir melhor. Ela não sabe de onde está vindo toda essa raiva e vontade de machucar de volta, mas está lá e ela não consegue refrear.

— Não. Eu não me surpreenderia com isso — Catra resmungou. — Mas se tem, me pergunto o porquê você parece tão _miserável_ — ela cruzou os braços, um sorriso maldoso estampado.

— Casais brigam — Adora deu de ombros. _Por Etheria, pare!_ — Me pergunto o porquê _você_ esqueceu isso se vai ia se casar amanhã.

— Eu tenho culpa se tudo o que a minha noiva me deu foi amor e compreensão? Nem todos os relacionamentos precisam ser problemáticos, Adora. Me pergunto o porquê você não sabe disso — Catra arqueou uma sombracelha.

"Tudo o que a minha noiva me deu foi amor e compreensão."

Adora respirou profundamente, desviando o olhar. Ela mereceu essa. Mereceu a forma como parece estar morrendo e agonizando por dentro agora.

Adora decidiu não responder nada. As palavras ecoando na sua cabeça como uma assombração. Ela não quer mais falar, porque ela sabe que pode perder o controle se pressionada minimamente. Catra sempre foi capaz de fazer isso com ela. E Adora não é assim. Ela não é do tipo que joga as farpas de volta. Então por que ela está agindo dessa forma?

Mas no fundo, ela sabia. Adora se sentia tão machucada e olhar para pessoa que estava causando toda essa dor fazia com que ela tivesse vontade machucá-la de volta. Como se isso fosse lhe dar algum tipo de validação.

— Eu imaginei que esse tipo de coisa pudesse acontecer — Catra murmurou, alguns segundo depois. — Mas _isso_ nunca passou nem perto da minha mente. Puff! E eu passei tanto tempo preocupada com a tortura se me tornasse uma prisioneira de guerra — ela riu e o estômago de Adora revira com o pensamento. Eles tinham tortura na Horda? Não a surpreenderia. — Mas pensando bem, eles te colocaram aqui, então a coisa da tortura não foi totalmente descartada.

Adora, que ainda encarava a janela, fechou os olhos tentando manter as palavras de Catra fora de si. Ela deveria ter se preparado para esse tipo de coisa, mas de um jeito muito estúpido, ela não pensou que Catra não seria tão cruel.

Tocando o pequeno pingente perto do peito, que estava por debaixo da blusa — as mãos tremendo levemente — Adora se sentia extremamente melancólica, esquecendo a Catra à sua frente e lembrando-se de momentos mais felizes do que parece ter sido décadas atrás.

— _Para dar sorte, já que você está tão empenhada nessa coisa de ir lutar em campo — Catra desdenhou, revirando os olhos enquanto passava o cordão de ouro pelo pescoço de Adora. Ele combinava com o bracelete dela. — E para se lembrar de voltar inteira pra mim —_ _Catra estava olhando para Adora com um sorriso apaixonado. Ela passou o polegar carinhosamente pela bochecha da loira, fazendo-a se inclinar para o toque._

_Adora estava sentido os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Ela pegou o pequeno pingente circular com uma pedra verde-água minúscula no centro e o abriu._

_**Eu te amo. Volte para mim inteira. Isso é uma ordem. Sua Catra.** _

_Adora sorriu bobamente em meio as lágrimas._

_— Eu vou, gatinha._

_— Puff! É bom que sim, idiota — Catra riu, corando levemente com o apelido. — Porque eu serei sua rainha em breve e você não está obtendo permissão para morrer._

_— Eu não ousaria se quer pensar nisso. Sou muito devota a Vossa Alteza._

_E dizendo isso, Adora se inclinou, passando os braços pela cintura fina de Catra e a puxou para um beijo profundo, que a gata prontamente retribuiu._

Adora suspirou. As vezes era difícil afastar os pesamentos. Ela começava a sentir que iria sufocar com eles. Se afogando na sua própria mente quando o peso de tudo ficava pesado demais para carregar e tudo que ela queria era deixar fluir, mesmo que não soubesse como. Porque não importava o quão duro Adora trabalhasse para fazer a coisa certa, para ajudar, consertar as coisas; sempre parecia que ela estava fazendo a coisa errada.

Era difícil aceitar que, as vezes apenas amar algo, não era o suficiente. O amor de Adora não era o suficiente.

Não tinha sido para Catra. Pelo seu povo ou por Etheria.

Alguma vez apenas _Adora_ seria o suficiente? Alguém a amaria e a compreenderia como.... como Catra falou sobre Scorpia?

Adora achava que não. Só existiu um alguém que ela amou a vida inteira. E esse alguém era Catra.

Catra não disse nada depois daquilo. Adora se perguntou se ela estava com medo. Ela deveria saber que Adora ou a Rebelião nunca a machucariam.

Adora olhou para ela. Ela olhava para janela com a testa franzida, orelhas abaixadas e o canto da boca puxado para baixo.

Ela parecia triste.

— Por que você não está tentando escapar?

Parabéns, Adora, ninguém conseguiria fazer pior.

— Você quer que eu tente escapar? — Catra franziu mais a testa.

— Por que não tentaria?

— Primeiro, porque parece que alguém está lustrando o piso com o meu cérebro, o que significa que o meu raciocínio está afetado. Eu não seria capaz de passar nem por você, imagina o resto. Segundo, vai demorar quanto tempo até a Horda me encontrar? Um dia, dois? Não sei porquê vocês pensam que tem chance. Acredite em mim, sequestraram a gata errada. Vocês nunca viram Scorpia com raiva. Não vai haver um lugar em Etheria que ela não vai escavar para me encontrar.

A forma como Catra disse a última frase enviou uma onda alerta por Adora. Bem, era reconfortante saber que Scorpia não encontraria Catra.

Glimmer escolheu essa hora para aparecer no quarto.

Adora não perdeu o susto que passou por Catra ao ver a garota se materializar ali.

— _Adora_ — Glimmer chamou e Adora se levantou prontamente, esperando notícias. — Emily e Entrapta terminaram com Darla.

— Uau! Pensei que ela não estaria pronta até mais tarde!

— Eu também! — Glimmer sorriu com entusiasmo. Adora retribuiu. — Vamos terminar de arrumar as coisas e mover a prisioneira. Estimamos que vocês possam estar lá em cima em cerca de meia ou uma hora.

Adora se perguntou o porquê Glimmer não usou o comunicador para dar a notícia, mas então presumiu que ela estava tão animada que queria dizer pessoalmente.

— Certo. Obrigada por avisar, Glim.

Glimmer piscou para ela — o que foi peculiar — e saiu do quarto.

Adora olhou de relance para Catra. Ela parecia com raiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a cidade de Candila é do quadrinho (?) "legend of the fire princess". ele foi lançado há algum tempo atrás pela Netflix e é MUITO bom, tanto que pra mim essa história é cânon 🤡 sério, tem panics Scorptra e Catradora e é tudo. quem quiser ler eu tenho a versão traduzida, só pedir.  
> basicamente, lá fala que poderia existir outra pedra rúnica, a Brasa Espiritual e eu decidi usar esse had na fic. então, como vocês descobriram, Adora não é mais a She-Ra e Scorpia controla o Cristal Negro desde sempre, então Emily era a princesa que faltava se reconectar com sua pedra rúnica para que eles ainda estivessem em Despontos. espero que tenha dado pra entender 😔 qualquer dúvida pode me perguntar, serião.


	6. Heather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quem adivinha o por que esse capítulo se chama Heather? 🤡
> 
> Boa leitura!

Havia algo em Scorpia que atraiu Catra desde a primeira vez em que elas se viram. Ela era tão... calma? Não. Calma não. Segura. Segurança era algo que Catra raramente experimentou em vida e Scorpia parecia exalar um monte dela sem nem ter consciência disso.

Entretanto, segurança e confiança são coisas diferentes. Catra precisou trabalhar duramente até que tivesse o mínimo de confiança em Scorpia — não de boa vontade, óbvio, mas depois de um tempo trabalhando com ela, observando todas as coisas que ela era capaz de fazer, Catra teve que admitir: aquela scorpiã melosa, que ela jurou que morreria na primeira batalha em campo, a tinha impressionado. E impressionar Catra não é algo que qualquer um possa fazer facilmente.

Scorpia sempre parecia saber como agir com ela. Sim, ela tinha pisado em alguns dos seus calos com todos aqueles abraços que invadiam seu espaço pessoal e palavras que a faziam se contorcer e querer gritar de tanta irritação, mas na maioria do tempo, Scorpia era muito boa em ler emoções. Principalmente as de Catra — a gata tinha se irritado com isso no começo, mas depois que os benefícios começaram a aparecer e Scorpia parecia ter entendido quais limites ela podia cruzar, não havia nada do que se pudesse reclamar.

Catra nunca pensou que encontraria alguém tivesse tão em sintonia com as suas necessidades quanto Scorpia era. Parecia que ela sempre tinha a coisa certa a dizer e a fazer para ajudá-la com seus problemas. Com Scorpia, não haviam julgamentos. Catra era o que era e, por incrível que pareça, a scorpiã parecia gostar. Mesmo quando, no passado, Catra a tratou tão rudemente. Não é como se Catra não tivesse tentado de tudo que foi _possível_ para afastá-la. Ela tentou. Mas parecia que a cada esforço que ela colocava para se livrar dela, Scorpia colocava o dobro para mantê-la por perto.

Catra se lembrava de como estivera depois que Adora a deixou. Uma casca de dor, raiva e angústia. Parecia que tudo o que ela via era vermelho. Catra odiava até _pensar_ sobre isso, porque doeu tão _profundamente_ , que era como se ela ainda pudesse sentir as cicatrizes remendadas prestes a reabrir no peito. Se ela fosse um pouco fundo demais, ela se lembraria claramente de tudo. A insônia, a ansiedade, desanimo, melancolia, ataques de raiva e pânicos frequentes. Um verdadeiro inferno. Dormir podia ser ruim, mas acordar e saber o que tinha que enfrentar pela frente, era muito pior.

A única coisa que manteve Catra viva naquela época, foi o pensamento de que ela veria Adora cair. Adora rastejaria aos seus pés sobre uma Etheria distruída, clamando por perdão. Arrependida, por ter deixado a única pessoa que seria capaz de dar a vida por ela.

Mas então, alguns meses depois de Adora ter saído, que para Catra se passaram como se fossem anos, Scorpia estava lá. E Catra a odiava. Tudo nela. Odiava seu bom humor, enquanto ela estava sempre raivosa. Odiava sua positividade, enquanto tudo o que Catra via era preto, branco e vermelho. Odiava que ela fosse tão carinhosa e compreensiva, enquanto Catra nem se quer se reconhecia mais.

Horde Prime tinha "dito" a Catra que ela deveria se aproximar de Scorpia. Seria bom para Krytis ter uma aliada na Zona do Medo. E por muito tempo, Scorpia era apenas isso. _Trabalho_.

Mas ela tentava tanto, o tempo todo; Scorpia a entendia. A entendia como Adora ou alguém nunca fez.

Então, quase completando um ano e meio que Adora se fora, talvez Catra não odiasse tanto assim sua presença. Talvez, quando Scorpia envolvia Catra em um daqueles seus abraços de urso, Catra não a repudiasse tanto assim. Talvez, Catra até relaxasse um pouco, aproveitasse de bom grado o alívio que vinha com esse gesto.

Em algum momento, Catra estaria se certificando de mandar seus soldados não a deixarem morrer em batalha. Quando Scorpia falasse, ela passaria a escutar, realmente, as coisas que ela dizia e acabaria se surpreendendo com o quão inteligente ela poderia ser. Catra pararia de negar todos os seus convites para piqueniques e saídas. Assistiria aos seus interrogatários — talvez Catra até a achasse meio atraente quando fazia isso. Se permitiria flutuar junto das fantasias de Scorpia que muitas das vezes tiravam risadas suas.

Scorpia não era Adora. Nada parecida. E isso era uma bênção. Enquanto Adora era presunçosa e competitiva, parecia que tudo que Scorpia fazia era por e para Catra. Ela não se preocupava em vencer. Como, nunca. Se Catra estivesse satifeita, ela estaria mais do que bem com isso.

Porém, mesmo que estar com Scorpia fosse como um raio de sol e calor depois de tempos nublados, algumas coisas simplesmente não podiam ser consertadas.

Catra poderia ter voltado a comer e recuperado um pouco do peso que perdeu. Poderia ter reaprendido a relaxar e se permitido sorrir de vez em quando. Poderia ter começado a tratar de forma descente as pessoas à sua volta e a se manter mais focada. Mas ela não poderia voltar a dormir. Dormir trazia memórias. Pesadelos. Apenas a menção da palavra com A enviava Catra naquele espiral de raiva, dor e mágoa novamente. Às vezes ela desmaiava de exaustão. Às ela apenas usava Melog para fazê-la apagar. Mas não houve um dia em que ela deitou a cabeça no travisseiro, relaxou e apenas deslizou lenta e calmamente para o subconsciente.

Mas ela estava bem, porque não existia Adora quando ela estava com Scorpia. Quando elas estavam juntas, eram apenas elas. Catra esquecia. Aquele vazio em seu coração que parecia nunca cessar, se tornava mais suportável de carregar. E Catra queria tão, _tão_ desesperadamente esquecer. Qualquer coisa que a tirasse daquele buraco em que ela estava seria o suficiente. E Scorpia deu isso a ela. Por isso ela se permitiu imegir na ilusão de calmaria e águas quentes.

•☆•

Quando Catra se deixou ser beijada pela primeira vez, não foi horrível. Ela apenas... não sentiu nada. Aquele momento em que as luzes na sua cabeça se apagaram pela primeira vez em _muito_ tempo e ela se desmanchou na escuridão do esquecimento profundo. Tinha sido o melhor antídoto que ela já provara para o veneno em seu coração.

Catra nunca se enganou achando que sentiria por Scorpia todo aquele amor e desejo insano que sentiu por Adora. Ela sabia que esse tipo de coisa era algo único na vida. Você teria sorte se achasse alguma vez. Mas Catra gostava da companhia de Scorpia. Gostava _de_ _Scorpia_.

Então por que não? Horde Prime queria. Scorpia queria. Por que não deixar todo mundo feliz, incluindo ela?

Catra não amava Scorpia e Scorpia sabia disso. Catra havia dito a ela. Ela foi honesta, porque ela gostava da scorpiã. Catra nunca poderia amá-la. Nem a ela e nem a mais ninguém. Mas isso não significava que elas não poderiam tentar contruir algo juntas. Seguir em frente. Catra queria isso. Tentar fingir que as coisas não terminaram como terminaram. Que ela era apenas alguém saindo de um namoro longo e se "apaixonando" novamente.

Scorpia parecia não se importar em saber que não era amada de volta. Ela disse que para ela, Catra era o suficiente. Mas apesar de tudo, Catra sabia que Scopia achava que se apenas desse espaço, apenas continuasse tentando. Catra retribuiria seus sentimentos. Mas ela não iria.

Porque enquanto Scorpia pensava que Catra era o suficiente para ela, Catra queria ter sido o suficiente _para Adora._

Enquanto beijar Scorpia não era horrível, dormir com ela era algo a se analisar.

Não é que Catra odiasse. Ela não faria se odiasse. Mas era... vazio. E violento. Catra não _conseguiria_ fazer se não fosse.

Nunca era algo a mais. Era sempre foder insanamente em busca de um prazer egoísta. Sexo rápido, quente e bruto para que ela conseguisse calar os demônios da sua mente. Havia vezes, depois que toda a emoção acabava e Scorpia a segurava forte contra o peito para fazê-la tentar dormir, que ela se sentia enjoada. Enojada de si mesma por usar alguém que ela não amava para curar sua dor.

Porque ela sabia que não importava o quanto ela estivesse tentando esquecer. O quanto ela estivesse tentando tão duramente seguir em frente. Toda vez que ela fechava os olhos para dormir, a única coisa que ela queria ver era _ela_. Para que em seus sonhos ela pudesse conseguir aquilo que nunca mais teria na vida real.

Quando ela sentia o corpo nu de Scorpia pressionado ao seu, ela queria _ela_. Os braços estranhos que a alinhavam não continham o calor _dela_. O cheiro _dela_. E mesmo depois de dois anos e meio tentando, Adora ainda era a única coisa que ela desajava mais do que tudo.

•☆•

Na noite em que Catra foi sequestrada, ela sabia que algo estava acontecendo. E por incrível que possa parecer, ela deixou acontecer.

Não havia muito que alguém pudesse fazer contra ela, na verdade. É uma sensação e tanto se sentir invencível. Mas há algo meio depreciativo quando você perde o medo das coisas. Quando você nem se quer se importa mais com sua própria vida. Quando tudo o que ela significa é uma moeda de troca.

A graça de se viver não é saber que você pode, eventualmente, não viver mais?

Isso fazia algum sentido?

Catra conhecia aquela fortaleza como a palma da sua mão. E não era só porque durante três anos de namoro ela e Adora exploraram a maior parte dos lugares que elas poderiam encontrar. Mas porque Catra tinha que conhecer.

Você ficaria impressionado com a quantidade de pessoas que podem tentar te matar em um dia só.

Então Catra sabia todos os nome das pessoas que a servia — mesmo que eles nunca fossem saber disso. Os horários que eles tinham. Os turnos que deveriam e estavam sendo trocados. Os pratos que iriam e estavam para ser servidos. Ela poderia ouvir se uma pulsação aumentasse gradativamente ou alguém parecesse muito nervoso; suspeito.

Catra não era idiota. Não se criava uma reputação como a dela do dia pra noite. Alguns até poderiam dizer que ela era paranóica, mas a verdade é que Catra era uma sobrevivente. Uma predadora. Nunca a caça. Ela seria pega de surpresa _apenas_ se ela _quisesse_ ser pega de surpresa, porque a única coisa que costumava tirá-la de sua mente havia partido.

E deixar as pessoas acreditarem que ela não era tão forte quanto era? Apenas parte do plano. Deixe que eles subestimem você. É muito mais divertido para chutar a bunda deles no final, vendo suas caras patéticas caídas ao chão.

Quando Catra percebeu que este soldado estava com um comportamento estranho, ela deixou passar. Quando a comida estava com um gosto diferente dor normal, ela deixou passar. Quando ela começou a se sentir um pouco zonza, ela se vestiu e se deitou como se fosse apenas uma enxaqueca normal.

Porque, queirando ou não, Catra queria um motivo pelo qual ela não precisasse se casar no dia seguinte e condenar todo o resto da sua vida a uma existência vazia.

Porque por mais que ela gostasse de Scorpia. E Scorpia fosse boa para ela. E elas fossem boas juntas. Scorpia era e sempre seria, apenas uma boa amiga. E Catra sabia que Scorpia merecia a chance de uma felicidade real.

Scorpia nunca seria Adora. Nada nunca mais a complementaria da mesma forma.

Quando você experimenta o gosto do paraíso e desce para o inferno, não há nada que você possa fazer para esquecer além de tentar preencher as lacunas que foram deixadas e torcer para que dê certo.

Mas não tinha dado.

●

Enquanto estava sendo escoltada pela rampa da nave, Catra contou dezenove maneiras pela qual ela poderia ter escapado.

E teria conseguido.

Catra sabia que a magia da garota de cabelo roxo e rosa brilhante era limitada. Sabia que eles estavam com pouco pessoal porquê eles estavam fazendo isso sem a permissão da rainha — o que Catra achava uma burrice, mas analisando bem, se eles fossem inteligentes, não estariam perdendo a guerra.

A única pessoa que Catra poderia considerar, talvez, uma oponente a altura, seria a garota de pele cor de abacate e cabelos ondulados, vermelhos como brasas de fogo. Eles a chamavam de Emily. Ela parecia mais inteligente do que todos eles juntos, porque parecia que ela _pensava_. A única coisa que diminuía consideravelmente as chances dela é que ela era muito facilmente distraída pela garota pequena de cabelos roxos em maria chiquinha. Entrapta. Essa gritava em um gravador com uma voz estridente e irritante que estava dando mais dor de cabeça a Catra.

Toda vez que a garota aparecia, os olhos de Emily brilhavam como duas estrelas em uma noite escura e fria, o que levava Catra a ter certeza que ela estava apaixonada por ela. Mas a de cabelos roxos parecia... alienada.

Catra conhecia o sentimento.

Enquanto subia passificamente, Catra se perguntou, não pela primeira vez, o porquê estava fazendo isso. Ela poderia ter escapado a hora que quisesse, mas estava deixando as coisas ficarem complicadas para o seu lado. No começo, a adrelina do desconhecido foi o que a manteve motivada, mas e agora?

Alguma parte dela lhe dizia que ela estava pegando informações para Horda. Sim. Quanto mais ela soubesse dos planos deles — que por incrível que pareça, eles pareciam não fazer nenhum esforço para esconder. Como eles ainda estavam vivos? — melhor seria para quando ela estivesse de volta.

Mas outra parte. Uma que ela não deixava vir a tona muitas vezes, lhe dizia que ela queria uma pausa. Era engraçado que Catra estivesse considerando esse tempo que ela ficaria presa nessa nave com esses quatro idiotas, como _férias_?

Porra, Adora podia até ser uma completa idiota, mas _ela_ era estúpida pra caralho.

— Vamos sentir tanto a sua falta, Adora — Bow disse, a abraçando. Seus olhos estavam meio desconfiados, olhando de soslaio para Catra de vez enquanto, como se esperasse que ela fizesse algum movimento ousado a qualquer momento.

Catra abriu um sorriso travesso para ele e teve o prazer de vê-lo se encolher um pouco.

Puff! Isso chegava a ser fácil demais.

— Se cuida ou quando você voltar vai ter problemas! — Glitter foi quem disse dessa vez, tomando o lugar de Bow no abraço.

Catra não entendeu o porquê ela teve de reprimir um rosnado. Ela definitivamente não se importava que Adora tivesse outra pessoa.

O quão hipócrita ela teria que ser para se importar?

Idae que essa outra garota fosse o oposto do estilo de Catra e ela estivesse pensando que Adora só tinha se sentido atraída por Catra, em primeiro lugar, porque ela era o alvo mais fácil na época?

Ela _não_ se importava com isso. O único motivo pelo qual ela estava ali era:

1\. Catra não sabia como dizer a sua noiva, que ela namorava há um ano, que não queria e nunca iria querer se casar com ela. Mesmo que, aparentemente, não houvesse nada de errado com o relacionamento delas, sendo o motivo principal pelo qual Catra estava desistindo, é porque sabia que Scorpia não terminaria com ela e Catra achava que ela deveria achar alguém que pudesse amá-la de volta;

2\. Não queria ter que dizer a Prime que ele não teria uma aliança concreta com a Zona do Medo;

3\. Catra não vai pensar sobre esse motivo específico, mesmo que no fundo ela saiba exatamente o que ele é, ela não vai admitir isso nem mesmo sob ameaça de morte;

— Eu sempre me cuido, _Glim_ — Adora respondeu com uma risadinha suave no cabelo da garota.

Catra sentiu algo se revirar dentro dela com o apelido e desviou os olhos da cena com falso desinteresse. Ela não queria presenciar quando elas se beijassem.

Foda-se.

Foda-se essa Glitter.

Foda-se Adora e foda-se essa Rebelião estúpida.

Catra sabia que eles já tinham se despedido antes, então por que a porra dessa ceninha? Para esfregar na cara de Catra como eles eram felizes e unidos, vivendo em um mundinho mágico e cor de rosa?

Uau, parabéns Adora, você realmente alcançou sucesso na vida. Agora eu espero que você se foda pra caralho.

Quando Catra e Adora terminaram de subir, encontraram Emily e Entrapta trabalhando na interface da nave. As comportas foram fechadas assim que elas atigiram o solo plano, Garoto das Flexas e Porpurinada desaparecendo em brilhos gays no ar.

Argh! Catra odiava muito princesas.

Adora a guiou para uma espécie de banco lilás acolchoado perto de uma janela transparente enorme que tinha uma vista ampla para o lado de fora.

— Você vai querer se sentar — Adora disse.

Uma voz robótica surgiu de algum lugar e começou uma contagem regressiva para a decolagem.

Catra se sentou, percebendo que Adora fazia o mesmo ao seu lado e observou enquanto a nave começava a flutuar.

Era uma bela vista. Tão bela que ela quase se esqueceu da garota sentada perto dela.

Cabelos de Fogo e Roxinha tinham feito um ótimo trabalho com sensores de movimento. Ela mal sentia a nave se mover, mesmo que estivesse vendo a velocidade real do que ocorria do lado de fora.

Quando eles estavam saindo da atmosfera, foi quando Catra finalmente desviou os olhos da paisagem e de repente seus olhos encontraram os de Adora a encarando. Por um segundo, Catra sentiu seu coração disparar e sua garganta fechar. Adora desviou os olhos rapidamente, fingindo olhar as mãos enquanto suas bochechas ganhavam aquele tom avermelhado que Catra não achava atraente. Não ajudava muito que ela já tivesse visto a bunda da garota com aquele mesmo tom.

Catra estava prestes a perguntar se elas iriam ficar sentadas ali o dia inteiro quando Adora pegou uma chave do bolso de sua calça cinza — que Catra certamente não reparou como ficava bem em sua bunda definida — e olhou para ela.

A gata ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa, quando Adora pegou-a pelas algemas e a libertou.

Catra franziu as sobrancelhas, muito confusa.

Isso não poderia ser sério.

— Por que você está me soltando? — Catra não pôde deixar de perguntar.

— Para onde mais você iria? — Adora deu de ombros, uma expressão cansada no rosto.

— Você... não tem medo que eu machuque você? Ou a Cabelos de Fogo e a Roxinha? — Catra odiou a forma como a sua voz pareceu fraca.

Ela não era fraca.

Não mais.

— Você poderia, mas por que você faria isso?

Catra entendeu que a pergunta continha algo implícito.

Mesmo que Catra soubesse como escapar e _pudesse_ escapar, com informações que Adora não tinha; vendo pelo seu ponto de vista, ela tinha razão. Catra era _uma_ híbrida contra duas princesas com super poderes e uma de cabelo mágico. Sem contar que apenas She-Ra seria o suficiente para dar conta dela.

É claro que ela sabia que She-Ra não existia mais, mas Adora não precisava saber disso.

— O mesmo para você, _princesa._

Catra massageou os pulsos enquanto Adora a encarava com aquela expressão irritadiça por causa do apelido.

Catra sorriu para si mesma.

Ah, o doce sabor da irritação de Adora.

Catra poderia se acostumar com isso.

— Nós vamos passar um bom tempo aqui. Você quer mesmo ficar presa em um quarto enquanto está presa em uma nave todo esse tempo?

— Não é assim que as prisões normalmente funcionam? — Catra deu uma risadinha zombateira, cruzando os braços e dando a Adora um olhar desafiador com sobrancelha arqueada.

— Bom, tecnicamente você ainda não está presa. Você não foi julgada.

Catra realmente ficou surpresa dessa vez. Ninguém poderia ser tão estúpido assim.

Ou poderia? Ela estava falando sério ou era apenas uma jogada para confundi-la?

— Não me surpreende que vocês estejam perdendo a guerra, pensando desse jeito sequelado — Catra olhou fundo nos olhos de Adora. — Eu quase sinto pena — e disse isso subindo e descendo o olhar sobre a garota.

Adora deixou escapar um rosnado baixo e desviou o olhar.

Catra sorriu mais abertamente.

— O que foi, princesa? As coisas que eu digo te deixam irritada? — Catra utilizou uma voz que deveria soar sedutora, mas derramava veneno.

Ainda de cara fechada, Adora se levantou.

— Me siga se você quiser saber aonde vai dormir — Adora praticamente cuspiu essas palavras e saiu andando sem esperar por Catra.

Talvez isso fosse ser mais divertido do que a gata pensou, no fim das contas.

●

Catra cogitou deixar Adora ir sem segui-la apenas para irritar, mas não seria divertido ter que ficar procurando ou perguntando aonde dormir depois disso.

Elas andaram por dois corredores, subiram uma espécie de escada e virassem a esquerda em outro corredor até que encontraram uma porta azul arroxeada. Adora a abriu com reconhecimento de mão, do lado direito.

Quando Catra vê o cômodo, ela quase silva sem fôlego. Ela com certeza não o acha bonito.

Há uma janela igual a da entrada principal, de frente para porta, só que é muito maior, cobrindo quase toda a parede. Também há um lugar para se sentar ali. Catra pensa que poderia caber umas três pessoas confortavelmente nele. O quarto é decorado com paredes de metal em tons cinza e azul-arroxeado. Cristais rosa escuros e verdes funcionam como luminárias nas paredes e tetos, brilhando como estrelas coloridas pelo quarto. Há duas estantes em tons verdes, vermelhos e roxos, lotadas com livros e duas camas em extremidades opostas, ao lado delas; uma verde com colcha vermelha e uma cinza com colcha verde. Cada cama tem uma cômoda de madeira pintada de cinza.

— Por que... por que duas camas? — Catra olhou para Adora pela primeira vez, sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão, enquanto sentia seu coração começar a bater mais forte.

— Hm... Emily e Entrapta acharam que seria melhor se tivesse alguém aqui com você para... — Adora coçou atrás do pescoço, desviando os olhos, enquanto suas bochechas e orelhas ficavam vermelhas. Catra sabe imediamente que ela está mentindo. — Bom, caso você precise de alguma coisa e-

— Certo, colocaram a porra She-Ra para me vigiar — Catra revirou os olhos.

Ela ouve Adora bufar irritada.

Bom.

— O banheiro fica no final do corredor — Adora ignorou sua provocação. — Tem roupas para você na cômoda perto da cama da janela. As refeições são anunciadas pelos altos falantes por Wrong e qualquer outra coisa que você precise, bem, você pode perguntar para mim ou Emily. Entrapta e Hordack geralmente são meio distraídos para darem respostas objetivas e normalmente estão ocupados.

Catra se vira para encará-la, mas faz isso sem pretensão nenhuma. Adora tem as mãos nos bolsos da calça cinza, como se estivesse pensando em dizer mais alguma coisa. Com a jaqueta vermelha que ela usa, não é possível ver os músculos dos seus braços e abdômen, mas Catra pode imaginar a maneira como eles estão se contraindo agora e isso faz seu estômago doer um pouco.

A gata observa como fios loiros de se soltaram do seu rabo de cavalo, emoldurando seu rosto com feições fortes. Ela não tinha mudado muito, mas ao mesmo tempo, era como se fosse outra pessoa.

É com um sentimento indecifrável que Catra percebe que Adora cresceu. Está mais bonita.

Catra sentiu sua calda enrolar em torno de si, ao mesmo tempo em que Adora ergueu seus olhos azuis brilhantes para ela. Eles se arregalaram ligeiramente quando perceberam que Catra estava olhando e seus lábios rosados se entreabirem levemente, conforme uma expiração escapava deles.

O coração de Catra está batendo dolorosamente dentro do peito com essa imagem. Adora com os olhos travados sobre ela.

E então, aquele blecaute que normalmente a atinge quando ela está beijando Scorpia, se abate sobre ela de novo, mas a única coisa que ela parece saber é que seu coração está sussurrando-

_Adora._

De repente é como se a eletricidade estivesse palpável no ar e os pêlos de Catra estão formigando, ansiando por algo há muito tempo perdido enquanto ela se afoga no azul-acinzentado dos olhos de Adora.

Ela observa hipnotizada a forma como as sobrancelhas de Adora se frazem em tristeza e o seu pé oscila para frente, suas mãos seguindo o mesmo caminho. Se Catra pudesse dizer, ela diria que sua linguagem corporal derrama mágoa e saudade. Mas Catra não conhece mais Adora. Nunca conheceu.

A boca de Adora se abre ligeiramente e Catra sabe que ela está prestes a dizer algo. Mas Catra não quer ouvir. Ela não vai ouvir. Então ela se vira e olha pela janela, abraçando o próprio corpo enquanto tenta esconder os arrepios que passaram por ela.

Que porra foi essa?

Catra ouve Adora inspirar tristemente e alguns segundos depois, a porta está se abrindo novamente.

Olhando pela janela, Catra pensou em Scorpia. Esse pensamento a faz se sentir culpada, mas Scorpia merecia alguém melhor. Catra só gostaria de ter feito algo antes.

Catra decidiu olhar sua cômoda de roupa. Ela fica surpresa com a variedade de peças dentro dela. E a maioria nem é tão detestável, ela precisa admitir.

Ela sabe imediamente quem fez isso e sente vontade de queimar todas elas.

Apenas Adora saberia.

●

Quando Adora volta ao quarto, Catra está olhando pela janela novamente. Um semblante impassível escondendo seus sentimentos confusos. A gata senti um cheiro resfrecante, como menta e algo a mais que inebria todos os seus sentidos. Ela inspira fundo insconcientemente e sente os arrepios voltarem.

Porra.

Droga.

Foda-se isso.

Catra virou a cabeça em direção ao cheiro.

Péssima ideia.

Adora de cabelo grande, solto e molhado, não era nem um pouco atraente.

Catra desviou o olhar e saiu do quarto para que possa finalmente tomar um banho.

Quando Catra voltou ao quarto, Adora não estava mais lá, mas o seu cheiro fez algo dentro de Catra doer. Uma dor que passou direto pelo seu peito e desceu para sua intimidade.

Não.

Definitivamente não.

 _Impossível_.

Já faz muito tempo, não teria como.

Catra afastou esses pensamentos e balançou o cabelo para que ele secasse e foi se distrair na pratileira de livros. Ela riu quando encontrou um com o título "Como Fazer Amigos" e "O Poder da Gentileza".

Seja quem for que fez isso, está tentando lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas ela vai graciosamente ignorar.

●

Quando o quarto ficou muito entediante, Catra seguiu seus ouvidos até onde o som de vozes estridentes e coisas caindo ruidosamente estavam mais fortes. Ela sabe por esses fatores, que está indo corretamente até a pessoa que ela procura para conseguir o que quer.

— Ah, olá Catra. Gostaria de se juntar a nós? — Emily a cumprimentou enquanto Entrapta parecia não ter notado sua presença.

Catra se pergunta o porquê ela está fazendo isso. Sendo legal.

— Hm, o que vocês estão fazendo aí?

— Tentando fazer a conexão dos comunicadores menores a essa interface maior. Assim conseguiremos ver mais amplamente o que está ocorrendo em Etheria no momento em que estamos nos aventuramos pelo espaço.

— Vocês tem câmeras espalhadas por Etheria? — Catra perguntou, como quem não quer nada, mesmo que ela tivesse algo parecido na Horda.

— Menos em Krytis e na Zona do medo, é claro.

Eu não acredito que ela acabou de me dizer isso.

— E tipo, tem como acessar todas essas câmeras daqui?

— É o que estamos tentando fazer — respondeu ela, e de repente, pareceu um pouco confusa. Então, suas sobrancelhas se franziram em culpa. — Você... não sabe o que isso é? — Ela interpretou mal as perguntas de Catra. Caralho, isso parecia piada. — Oh, Santa Etheria, me desculpa se eu te constrangi. Pensei que a Horda tivesse um desses. Quer que eu te explique como funciona?

Emily está chamando Catra de burra ou isso é uma inocência fingida?

Catra não sabe dizer.

— Emily tenta ligar agora! — Entrapta as interrompeu, tirando a cabeça dos fios em que estava metida e interrompendo a próxima pergunta de Catra. — Ah, oi Catra, não te vi aí. Gostou das suas acomodações?

— Hm, sim, é bem... grande — Catra respondeu, vagamente.

— Fico feliz. Quando Adora me pediu para vocês dividirem o quarto, fiquei meio confusa devido ao seus históricos de convivência — _Adora tinha falado sobre elas? Eles sabiam? Quem mais sabia?_ — Mas parece que ela sabia o que estava fazendo, já que você ficou feliz.

Espere.

Foi Adora que pediu para dividir o quarto?

Catra estava prestes a tentar tirar essa história a limpo quando é interrompida pelo barulho de algo explodindo e algo começa a pegar fogo atrás de Emily, mas Entrapta não parece nem mesmo chocada.

Catra deu um rápido passo para trás, alarmada com a situação enquanto se perguntava o porquê as garotas pareciam tão calmas com um incêndio.

Emily lida com o empecilho do fogo rápido, apagando-o com magia.

— Acho que vamos ter que reconstruir essa parte! — Entrapta disse e de alguma forma, ela parece feliz com isso.

Porra, Catra está começando a achar que vai enlouquecer aqui. Será que elas sabem que não deveriam estar explodindo coisas enquanto eles estão no espaço? Tipo, aonde não tem como sobreviver sem oxigênio?!

— Sim, talvez isso demore mais do que pensamos! — respondeu Emily, com a mesma animação.

Catra tosse um pouco com a fumaça, mas há uma pergunta contínua girando em sua mente, então ela a faz:

— O que você quis dizer com Adora pediu para dividirmos o quarto, vocês também não estão dividindo?

— Eu e Emily sim, mas porque é mais prático para trabalharmos. Entretanto, Wrong Hordack tem seu próprio quarto. Você também teria um. Você não sabia? — Entrapta respondeu, confusa.

Sua cabeça está girando com as informações quando Adora entra no recinto de repente.

— Ouvi uma explosão, o que aconteceu, vocês estão bem? — ela disse, alarmada.

Catra acha estranho a forma como os olhos de Adora não parecem acusadores sobre ela. Quase como se a possibilidade _dela_ ser a causadora da explosão nem tivesse passado pela sua mente.

Por que todas essas pessoas estavam agindo dessa forma estranha? Isso era um plano? Eles estão tentando confundir a cabeça dela?

— Estamos bem. Graças aos poderes de Emily, não precisamos mais nos preocupar com explosões — Entrapta disse em tom orgulhoso e Catra vê Emily corar.

É meio fofo.

— Mas não teremos mais explosões, certo? — Adora perguntou, receosa.

— Tenho mantido as coisas sob controle e vai continuar assim, não se precupe, Adora — Emily respondeu e Adora respirou aliviada.

Catra está olhado para ela. Adora parecia tão _doméstica_ de avental e farinha espalhada no rosto. Catra nunca a tinha a visto assim antes e isso desperta algo estranho dentro dela que ela não vai pensar sobre.

— Por favor, não explodão a nave, ou não sobreviveremos — Adora disse e Catra sente vontade de rir, mas ela se vira para esconder o meio sorriso.

Adora é tão idiota.

— Emily, você poderia me trazer uma cerra elétrica enquanto analiso os danos? — Entrapta comentou e Adora e Catra arregalaram os olhos. Ela não estava mais ouvindo, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

— Claro. Catra, Adora, até mais.

E saiu do recinto, como se esse não tivesse sido o pedido mais estranho que Catra ouviu.

Nota mental para não subestimar Entrapta.

— O que você queria mesmo, Catra? — Entrapta e Adora se viram para ela.

— Saber se vocês tem algum instrumento — Catra respondeu, mal-humarada, por ter que compartilhar isso na frente de Adora.

Ela vê as sobrancelhas da loira franzirem em curiosidade.

Você também não sabe muito sobre mim, princesa.

— Oh, não. Mas posso contruir um para você quando acabar aqui. O que você quer?

— Um violão — sussurrou, sentindo as bochechas esquentaram.

— Você sabe tocar? — Adora perguntou ao lado dela.

— Não, estou pedindo para tentar te assassinar enquanto você dorme.

Adora faz uma carranca e Catra ri, mas Entrapta faz uma expressão confusa.

— Estou brincando, Entrapta. Só quero ter algo familiar para me distrair.

— Oh, então ok. Vou consertar isso e fazer seu violão. Mas, por favor, não tente assassinar Adora. Ela é uma pessoa muito boa.

— Certo — Catra resmungou enquanto fingia estar decepcionada com a ideia.

"Irmãos, o café da manhã será servido em alguns instantes. Por favor, dirigiram-se ao refeitório!"

— Up! Hora da pausa! — Entrapta disse e começou a sair da sala.

— Vamos, eu te mostro aonde fica o refeitório — Adora disse gentilmente e Catra quer revirar os olhos.

Como ela continua fazendo isso mesmo depois de todas as farpas que Catra jogou para ela?

— Ok.

●

É uma surpresa desagradável quando Emily e Entrapta pegam suas porções de comidas minúsculas e saem do refeitório. O homem pálido de cabelos brancos que lhe deu sua bandeija, estranhamente a lembra de Horde Prime. Isso lhe dá arrepios e então ela faz uma nota mental para ficar longe dele. Ele voltou a fazer alguma coisa na cozinha, então as únicas no refeitório agora são ela e Adora.

O lugar é pequeno e acolhedor, com apenas duas mesas grandes de ferro brancas que estão fincadas no chão.

Catra colocou sua bandeija na mesa e se sentou. Ela vê Adora vindo em sua direção em seguida, mas de repente, a garota paralisa no lugar. Catra quase pode ver as engrenagens trabalhando na cabeça dela.

Estúpida.

— Catra, será que eu posso-

— Vá em frente — disse sem ergue a vista.

Ela sabia que se não deixasse Adora se sentar ali, a garota ficaria lá do outro lado da mesa, a encarando de vez em quando, enquanto Catra ficaria se sentindo extremamente desconfortável sentada nesse banco duro e frio. Então por que não puxar o band-aid de uma vez?

Catra estava fingindo analisar a porção grande de comida que tem em seu prato. Ela definitivamente não vai comer nem um terço disso.

Ela cheirou a estrutura de uma coisa gosmenta e molhada. Estranhamente, tem um cheiro bom. Ela espera que o gosto seja bom também.

Catra prova.

Suas sobrancelhas se erguem em surpresa.

Não é tão ruim. Talvez até seja bom, principalmente junto com o leite que enche a tigela, mas ela nunca vai admitir isso.

— São sucrilhos com leite — Adora tirou Catra de seus pensamentos.

— O quê?

— O que você está comendo. Se chama sucrilhos com leite. Para o caso de você querer pedir mais depois — Adora dá de ombros, comendo uma garfada de suas panquecas.

Catra franziu as sombracelhas.

— O que você está tentando fazer? — A pergunta saiu mais rude do que ela esperava, mas ela não se importa.

— Do que você está falando? — Adora ergueu os olhos.

E encarando a imensidão azul tão próxima dela em um ambiente aberto, Catra se sentiu ficar com raiva

— Não se faça de idiota, você sabe do que eu estou falando!

— Não, eu não sei! Esclareça-me, Catra — Adora deixou seu garfo cair ruidosamente no prato, olhando para Catra com os olhos vidrados com raiva e algo a mais que a gata não conseguiu identificar.

Bom. Ela queria que Adora ficava com raiva dela.

— Tentando ser _legal_ comigo. _Por quê?_

— Talvez eu esteja tentando não tornar a nossa convivência um inferno, isso passou pela sua cabeça?

— Você poderia simplesmente me deixar trancada em algum lugar distante e me esquecer lá, sem que tenha que interagir comigo, então isso não é uma boa desculpa, princesa.

— É, talvez eu devesse ter feito isso mesmo, pensando melhor! — Adora estava olhando para Catra com raiva e mágoa e Catra estava olhando de volta.

Olhos hetecromaticos nos azuis enquanto suas respirações aceleravam. Por algum motivo, Catra sentia vontade de atravessar essa mesa e machucá-la. Subjulgá-la e tê-la aos seus pés. Implorando e choramingando por sua atenção. Queria fazer desaparecer esse tom ousado da sua voz. Adora falaria com nada além de respeito com ela depois disso.

Era isso que Catra queria? Machucar Adora?

Não. Torturar era uma palavra melhor.

Ver Adora sofrer desesperadamente por algo que ela não conseguiria. Entrar em sua mente.

Catra não era mais a mesma pessoa que Adora deixou para trás. Aquela Catra era submissa e apaixonada. A única coisa que ela queria era ser amada. Ela teria sido capaz de tudo por Adora.

E foi por isso que Adora a deixou.

Talvez se ela tivesse sido um pouco mais difícil. Se tivesse feito mais. Não sendo tão necessitada e carente, Adora teria percebido que ela merecia mais do que ser jogada fora da maneira que foi.

Catra sabia que Adora tinha alguém e o pensamento de levar a garota pela borda até que ela escorregasse, lhe soou melhor do que qualquer coisa na última semana.

Catra abaixou os olhos, fingindo arrependimento e cutucou a comida como se estivesse pensando que deveria se desculpar. Ela podia sentir os olhos de Adora queimando sobre ela em confusão. Adora não esperava que ela recuasse.

— Acho que eu não gostaria disso — Catra forçou uma risada, como se só agora tivesse se dado conta do que Adora disse e tivesse achado engraçado.

Ela olhou para cima para olhar para Adora por trás dos cílios longos, os fios escuros caindo sobre seu rosto enquanto ela exibia um sorriso culpado com presas.

Catra saboreou a expressão no rosto de Adora como um lobo escolhia sua presa. Seus olhos estavam arregalados em surpresa e as bochechas deliciosamente vermelhas.

Adora não a amava. Mas ela nunca poderia mentir sobre se sentir atraída por Catra. E pelo visto, ela ainda estava.

Isso seria divertido.

Ela brincaria com Adora um pouco. E depois, ela iria embora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> desculpa, isso não deveria ter ficado desse tamanho 😳  
> mas eu acho que todo mundo já entendeu o que vem aí 🤪
> 
> enfim, adoraria saber o que você achou desse capítulo 😔  
> às vezes eu fico meio desmotivada e os comentários são muito importantes pra mim. se você lê isso e não comenta porque acha que não tem nada interessante para dizer, ei, saiba eu amo ler qualquer coisa 🤡 por favor, se expresse, eu adoraria saber o que você está pensando.
> 
> até semana que vem com um capítulo que eu espero ser menor k.


	7. como costumávamos ser

Quando Catra se cansa de comer, ela e Adora se separam novamente. Catra foi encontrar Emily e Entrapta de novo, para pedir algo que ela acabou esquecendo, enquanto Adora permaneceu no refeitório sozinha.

Catra voltou para o quarto logo em seguida e como ela ainda estava se sentindo satisfeita desde a última refeição, ela pulou o almoço. Boa parte disso se deve ao fato de que Catra não quer ver, se sentar ou falar com Adora novamente. Quer deixar a loira pensar sobre ela. Sentir sua ausência. Mas outra parte sabe, que há algo a mais. Então Catra gastou boa parte da "manhã" e "tarde" trancada no quarto, o caderno e estojo com materiais de escrita e desenho que ela conseguiu a ajudando a passar o tempo. Nele ela registrou todos os acontecimentos do dia que julgou importantes e conseguia se lembrar — não é um diário, óbvio, Catra não é burra, mas ajudou ela reorganizar melhor a mente. Assim ela não sente tanto que está começando a enlouquecer.

Quando a terceira refeição foi anunciada, Catra sentiu que estava com fome. Sua barriga doendo daquela maneira incômoda que a irrita, lembrando-a que, graças a Scorpia, fazia muito tempo desde que ela se acostumou com isso. Mas é como um bloqueio. Ela não consegue _querer_ comer, mesmo que já esteja sentindo os sinais de fraqueza aparecerem em seu corpo. Catra apenas ignora.

Conforme as horas foram passando, começou a ficar um pouco exaustivo escrever. Sua vista foi ficando meio turva e os pensamentos estavam se embaralhando facilidade. E talvez isso fosse tudo o que ela queria alcançar. Talvez se ela se sentisse exausta o suficiente, seria mais fácil tentar dormir quando chegasse a hora.

Catra deixou os materias em cima da cômoda e foi se deitar em frente à janela, observando as estrelas — algo que ela não sabia que gostava, mas estava definitivamente se tornando um hábito — enquanto sua mente trabalhava a todo vapor, diferente do seu corpo.

Catra pensou em Scorpia.

Ela ia ficar bem. Scorpia merecia mais do que ela. Ela só precisava descobrir isso. E ela iria. Catra não gostava de pensar muito sobre isso, mas ela sabia que Scorpia era uma impostora. Ela não fora feita para lutar deste lado da guerra. Scorpia é uma garota para a Rebelião. Ela só é muito leal para admitir que está infeliz em Krytis ou na Zona do Medo. Mas Catra sabe que ela está. O sumisso de Catra vai abrir os olhos dela. Vai fazê-la perceber que ela não é um robô controlado pelas mães e superiores, que deve apenas seguir ordens. Ela tem escolhas. Scorpia precisava começar a pensar o que ela realmente queria. Não apenas aceitar o que lhes davam.

E então, quando Catra estivesse de volta e tivesse que enfrentar a irá de Prime sozinha, ela daria um jeito. Ela sempre dava.

No fundo, Catra sabia que estava dizendo todas essas coisas a si mesma para se sentir melhor. Mesmo que elas não sejam totalmente mentiras. Ela quer justificar a traição que está prestes a cometer, mas a culpa a está deixando enjoada.

Catra se sentiu feliz porque não comeu.

Esta é provavelmente a sua última chance e Catra _precisa_ fazer Adora sofrer. Não importa como ou o quê.

Catra está mais madura. Ela sabe como entrar na cabeça de Adora agora e ela vai. Para que quando ela sair, Adora não seja nada além do que um amontoado pedaços quebrados.

Assim como ela foi.

Mesmo que haja um relógio na parede do quarto, Catra não precisou dele para saber quando a hora de dormir estava próxima. Ela pôde sentir isso na forma como suas pálpebras começaram a pesar para baixo e os seus ossos ficaram pesados como farinha. Além disso, as luminárias começaram a diminuir a iluminação há algum tempo, dando á ela uma falsa sensação de que estava escurecendo. Catra não tinha esperanças de que fosse conseguir dormir, mesmo quando conseguiu sentir sua mente deslizando entre o presente e o subconsciente hora ou outra.

Em algum momento, Catra ouviu Adora entrar no quarto novamente. Ela não olhou para trás, mas ela sabia que a loira estava olhando na forma como seu corpo parecia queimar como brasa quente.

Catra podia sentir no silêncio tenso que pairava no ar que Adora tinha algo a dizer. Mas ao invés disso, ela saiu. E quando voltou, ela tinha aquele mesmo cheiro delicioso que fazia Catra se contorcer no colchonete e entorpecia todos os seus sentidos.

Maldita seja Adora.

Catra fechou os olhos insconcientemente, inspirando o ar, sentindo o cheiro de hortelã e Adora e de repente, sua pressão estava abaixando, assim como sua respiração. Seu corpo começou a doer com o novo cansaço e ela começou a se sentir exausta.

Ela não teve tempo para pensar sobre isso, porque ela adormeceu.

E foi horrível.

●

Quando Catra acordou, ela estava gritando, braços fortes e firmes a segurando firmemente pelos pulsos.

— Catra! Catra, acorda! Está tudo bem. Você está bem. Estamos seguros!

Catra sentia o corpo todo tremendo. O medo ainda muito presente, subindo pela sua espinha e arrepiando todos os seus pêlos, sua calda se eriçando. Sua cabeça ainda estava confusa, os sonhos e a realidade se misturando muito rápido para acompanhar. Lágrimas piscavam em seus olhos, mas ela fazia o que podia para detê-las.

— _Adora_? — Catra sussurrou em desalento completo. Tão frágil, enquanto piscava para focar a visão.

— Sim, sou eu. Eu estou aqui com você, ok? Está tudo bem, você está segura — Adora respondeu, mas o aperto nos seus pulsos não diminuiu.

Catra estava tentando acalmar a respiração e as batidas desenfreadas do seu coração, enquanto lutava para trazer a consciência de volta a realidade.

Estava tudo bem.

Foi só um pesadelo.

Ela estava segura.

Estava com sua Adora.

Mas algo estava errado.

Um cheiro estava errado.

Aquela não era a sua Adora, era?

O aperto nos seus pulsos diminuiu conforme sua respiração se acalmou e pela primeira vez, depois que a realidade foi voltando e a presença e o toque de Adora foram registrados com claridade, Catra notou.

Marcas de garras avermelhadas nos braços e mãos de Adora.

Marcas feitas por Catra.

Ela não sabia como reagir a isso. Catra acabara de sair de um pesadelo em que Horde Prime capturou Scorpia e a teve sob o controle de um chip. Scorpia a caçaria e tentaria matá-la enquanto diria na cara dela todas as formas como ela a quebrou. Todas as formas como Catra falhou com ela. Agora, na realidade, ali estava Adora. A pessoa que costumava conter o seu mundo, tentando consolá-la depois de um pesadelo, provavelmente por pena, depois de ser machucada.

Catra imediamente retraiu as garras, seu estômago se contorcendo tão rápido que ela pensou que iria vomitar. Seus olhos heterocromaticos estavam arregalados, culpados, quando eles encontraram o azul cristalino de Adora.

— Adora, você... — a garganta de Catra estava se fechando conforme uma mão de ferro parecia esmagar seu coração.

Ela se soltou de Adora, começando a cambalear para trás.

— Não se preocupe, não é nada demais.

Ouvir isso deixou Catra com raiva, mas ela não encontrou forças para lutar contra as palavras de Adora. Ela se sentia exausta demais. Mas aquilo era _algo demais_. A forma como o vermelho vivo brilhava brutalmente na sua pele cor de pêssego. A última vez que isso tinha acontecido, Catra era apenas uma gatinha sem consciência de como suas garras poderiam machucar. Mas ela nunca deixou que isso acontecesse depois que cresceu. Não da forma descontrolada como eles se pareciam, com sangue se alojando nas aberturas.

Catra não sabia o porquê ter machucado Adora fisicamente dóia tanto dentro dela, quando Adora a machucou muito além do que apenas alguns arranhões. Mas ela não gostava. Na verdade, ela odiava.

_Ela não era um monstro._

Mas ela olhou para as próprias mãos e sentiu nojo.

— Ei — Adora a chamou, tão insuportavelmente gentil. Ela pegou a mão de Catra e entrelaçou seus dedos daquela forma como elas fizeram tantas vezes antes. Isso soou todos os alarmes vermelhos na cabeça de Catra, seus olhos heterocromaticos surpresos, encarando Adora. — Sai dessa, ok? Não foi sua culpa. Você não quis fazer isso.

O coração acelerado e os arrepios estão de volta, mas não é por causa do medo. E enquanto Catra estava olhando, sentindo o calor das mãos da loira queimarem seu coração, ela sentiu aquele blacaute de novo. Todos os alertas vermelhos estavam silenciados quando seu corpo se permitiu estar e apreciar o lugar que ela tão violentamente desejou voltar.

 _Adora_.

Que é tudo o que ela queria e o que sempre quis.

Parecia tão certo. Elas juntas parecia tão certo. E a maneira como Adora falou, a maneira como estava olhando para ela. Com tanta confiança, ao invés de medo.

Catra começou a sentir a letargia e o cansaço deminuirem e tudo o que ela conseguia pensar é que ela queria puxar os braços de Adora para ela e enterrar seu rosto em seus fios loiros agora meio desprendidos do rabo de cavalo.

Se apenas Adora a tivesse amado de volta.

— Me deixe cuidar disso — Catra se ouviu murmurar, de repente. Os olhos de Adora se arregalaram e Catra desviou os dela, porque nem ela esperava por isso. — Vai me fazer sentir melhor — confessou em um sussurro.

É verdade. Ela não queria admitir a si mesma e nem a ninguém, mas era, e ela não vai se permitir pensar nisso.

Ela sempre podia fingir que nada tinha acontecido no dia seguinte.

— E-stá... está — As bochechas e orelhas de Adora ficaram vermelhas enquanto ela se atrapalhava com as palavras. Ela limpou a garganta. — Sim.

— Ok — Catra murmurou e começou a afastar as mãos de Adora das dela.

Os dedos de Adora se apertam um segundo a mais antes que ela se permitisse soltar.

●

Elas estão no banheiro. Catra não sabe exatamente como elas chegaram lá, porque sua cabeça não está fancionando como deveria. Com toda falta de comida, pesadelos e machucando Adora, ela nem sabe dizer como ainda está de pé.

O banheiro é razoavelmente grande. Cabe as duas confortavelmente, mas não tão confortavelmente a ponto de sobrar muito espaço.

— Acho que você vai encontrar as coisas que precisa no armário atrás do espelho — Adora disse enquanto se sentava no vaso sanitário.

Ela perde a forma como Catra evita o próprio reflexo ao abrir o armário.

Catra pegou panos umedecidos, álcool, algodão, desinfectador em spray, pamada e jogou tudo na pia embaixo do espelho e ao lado do vaso. Fechando o armário logo em seguida, ela se virou para Adora.

A loira a estava olhando com olhos azuis intensos. Como se ela não pudesse acreditar que isso estava acontecendo, mas também não quisesse perder nenhum momento disso.

— Você sabe que não precisa fazer-

— Cala a boca — Catra interrompeu Adora enquanto tirava dois panos umidecidos da caixinha.

Adora soltou um risadinha com a fala da morena, fazendo Catra desviar o olhar para ela como se perguntasse "o que foi?", mas Adora apenas sacudiu a cabeça como se disesse "nada". Então Catra resolveu deixar pra lá, tentando ignorar a maneira que a risada de Adora a faz se sentir.

Catra chegou mais perto de Adora e pediu silenciosamente, com os olhos, permissão para tocá-la. Adora acenou positivamente.

Catra ouviu a forma como o coração de Adora estava acelerando gradualmente. Ela prendeu a respiração por um segundo e depois expirou com força, como se tentasse controlar o nervosismo. Interpretando isso, Catra ergueu as sobrancelhas em sua direção como se disesse "você tem certeza que está bem?" e Adora assentiu novamente, apertando os dedos nas coxas até que eles estivessem com os nós brancos.

Com o toque de uma pluma, Catra começou a limpar o sangue das feridas de Adora. Adora fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ela tremia um pouco.

Os cortes não eram profundos, então ficaram bem sem pontos, mas Catra duvidava que eles não estivessem doendo.

Catra fez de tudo para ser o mais delicada e suave que pôde, enquanto Adora parecia estar correndo uma maratona.

Quando Catra aplicou o spray desinfectante, Adora se encolheu.

— Doeu muito? — perguntou, se sentindo culpada.

— Não, eu só... foi só o choque da surpresa, não é ruim — Adora abriu os olhos e encarou Catra. Suas sobrancelhas estavam unidas em uma expressão que Catra identificou como melancólica, conforme ela encarava a gata por trás dos cílios.

Por que Adora está melancólica?

Ela parecia tão frágil. Como se o mínimo toque de Catra pudesse quebrá-la.

— Tem certeza, _Adora_? Eu posso só passar a pomada se for melhor.

Adora engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar.

— S-sim, pode continuar.

É quando Catra está passando pomada nas mãos feridas de Adora, que ela a ouve dizer, com fascinação crua:

— Você está ronronando — sussurrou baixinho, como se dizer isso em voz alta fosse fazer desaparecer.

Catra ergueu os olhos e encontrou os seus azuis, brilhando com um calor que Catra não via desde que ela se foi.

Catra se concentra um pouco em si mesma.

— Eu estou — disse, como se isso não fosse nada demais. Como se suas bochechas não estivessem ganhando um tom avermelhado de vergonha.

O rosto de Adora se iluminou e o fantasma de um sorriso puxou o canto dos seus lábios. Ela estava olhando para Catra como se tivesse acabado receber a melhor notícia do mundo.

A respiração de Catra engatou enquanto seus pêlos se arrepiavam. Uma coceira familiar se abatendo sobre ela.

— Terminei — Catra murmurou e jogou a pomada na pia junto com todo o resto.

Adora piscou, como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma espécie transe.

— Hm, obrigada, Catra — ela disse e a sua voz continha uma pitada de decepção.

Catra se virou para arrumar a bagunça na pia, mas Adora agarrou o seu pulso.

Catra olhou para as sua mãos juntas, sentido seu coração bater tão forte que ela podia ouvi-lo nos ouvidos. Ela olhou para Adora, que tinha os olhos fixos nas paredes e estava prestes a dizer algo quando a loira quebrou o silêncio.

— Será que eu posso... te recompensar? Por me ajudar?

— Você não precisa-

— Eu quero! — Adora olhou para Catra de novo e seus olhos pariciam implorar. — _Por favor_?

Catra sabia o que Adora tinha em mente. Ela sabia, em algum lugar da sua mente, que ela não deveria deixar isso acontecer. Mas Adora estava ali. E ela não se parecia com aquele monstro das suas fantasias que a descartaria como se ela não significasse nada.

Ela se parecia como... Adora. Sua Adora. Aquela que Catra tinha certeza que a amava.

Então, apenas por hoje, Catra ia se permitir ter isso.

Catra só precisou balançar um pouco cabeça para que Adora entendesse e de repente, ela estava puxando Catra em sua direção.

Sentar no colo de Adora depois de três anos, foi tão estranho como ela pensou que seria. Mas por incrível que pareça, elas ainda são o encaixe perfeito. Seus corpos se moldando para acolherem um ao outro confortavelmente.

Catra tinha se esquecido disso.

Catra estava reta e estranha, sentada de lado nas coxas de Adora enquanto uma mão da loira a circundava pela cintura.

Catra olhou para Adora. Os cristais azuis pedindo permissão para prosseguir. Catra não nega, mas ela não é mais capaz de desviar o olhar.

Então, impulsivamente, ela ergueu uma mão e delicadamente, acariciou a bochecha de Adora. Sentindo o quente do vermelho ali, porque é isso que ela quer fazer desde a primeira vez em que a reencontrou.

— Você ainda é tão bonita, Adora — sussurrou, como se fosse um segredo que somente Adora tivesse permissão para ouvir, sua cauda se enrolando na perna dela.

A mão de Adora parou no meio do caminho para a sua orelha e de repente, ela estava franzido a testa com um olhar que era puro tormento. Ela piscou rápido, tentando afastar as lágrimas, mas elas estavam surgindo mais rápido do que ela podia escondê-las.

— Desculpe — Catra retirou sua mão do rosto dela como se queimasse.

Claro que o seu toque não era bem vindo, o que ela estava pensando?

— Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? — Adora fechou os olhos com força, enquanto sua voz soava quebrada.

Catra se encolheu ao mesmo tempo em que Adora abriu os olhos. Eles estavam marejados. Um verdadeiro mar revolto.

— Eu não sei — Catra respondeu, sinceramente. — Acho que só não estou pensando direito.

Silêncio. Catra olhou para cima para encontrar o nariz de Adora vermelho, enquanto ela engolia em seco e mordia o lábio para não chorar.

— _Adora_ — A garganta de Catra estava ficando apertada. Ela não queria que Adora chorasse, mesmo que não soubesse o real motivo de suas lágrimas. Por isso tocou seu ombro em um gesto que deveria ser reconfortante. — Não fique assim. Não... não quero te ver chorar — sua voz estava gentil. Desprovida do escárnio e brutalidade que Adora tinha conhecido na noite anterior.

Lágrimas silenciosas começaram a escorrer pelo de Adora. Era como se Catra só tivesse piorado as coisas.

Adora afastou gentilmente a mão de Catra do seu ombro e por algum motivo, isso doeu no seu peito.

— Pare! Pare de sentir pena de mim! — fungou. — Você... você não quer dizer isso! Você não quer isso! — Adora desviou o olhar. — Então apenas p-pare, Catra — sussurrou em desalento. Adora limpou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Elas tremiam um pouco. — Porra, eu sou tão estúpida! Eu não queria estar chorando, só não consigo parar e me sinto uma merda.

O coração de Catra estava apertado, seus próprios olhos ficando marejados. A única coisa que ela sabia é que queria confortar Adora. Abraçá-la forte e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Que seja qual fosse o motivo do seu tormento, ela não tinha nada a temer. Mas Catra sabia que não estaria ali para Adora no dia seguinte, quando ela estivesse fora do torpor que havia criado quando acordou. Quando ela visse as coisas além de uma garota bonita que parecia incrivelmente vulnerável.

Catra achou que deveria se sentir bem. Adora finalmente estava um caco. Mas Catra acabara de perceber, que no momento, não era isso que ela queria.

Catra mudou de posição no colo de Adora e de repente, suas pernas estavam montando a cintura dela. Catra esperava que a familiaridade da posição lembrasse Adora de tempos melhores. Tempos melhores que elas passsaram juntas.

— Catra, o quê-

— Shii — Com as duas mãos, Catra limpou as bochechas de Adora e ergueu seu queixo para que olhos azuis encontrassem os seus. Eles eram tão bonitos e pareciam tão perdidos. — Pare de chorar, idota. Não estou com pena de você. Eu não fiz nada disso por pena. Não sei dizer bem o que é — Catra desviou rapidamente o olhar, porque isso era uma mentira. — Mas não é pena. Tudo que eu tenho feito até agora, foi porquê eu quis. Você me conhece. Ninguém poderia me obrigar a fazer algo que eu não quero sem que eu chute o seu traseiro antes — Adora soltou o fantasma de um sorriso. — Então, pare de se autodepreciar. Você sabe que eu odeio isso, ok? Provavelmente amanhã eu vou tentar arrancar a merda fora de você novamente e você vai ficar com raiva e a gente vai brigar, mas... hoje... hoje é apenas hoje. Tudo bem?

Adora encarou Catra inexprecivamente por alguns segundos, como se estivesse analisando as suas palavras e então, balançou a cabeça positivamente com um leve sorriso. Olhos cristalinos contendo um novo calor e brilho, travados no azul e amarelo.

Adora se inclinou levemente na mão de Catra e ela finalmente tomou ciência da posição em que estavam. Do rosto estúpido de Adora olhando para ela como se quisesse gravar cada detalhe dele. Então, tudo que Catra conseguia pensar em seguida, era em como Adora era convidativa. O cheiro dela entorpecendo os seus sentidos. Seu calor fazendo com que Catra tivesse vontade de se aproximar, ser envolvida; tocar em todos os lugares que suas mãos pudessem alcançar. Os olhos angelicais, com pupilas dilatadas, implorando que Catra a beijasse em todos os lugares certos. Em todos os lugares que ela poderia se lembrar que Adora estaria receptiva e desejosa. Implorando por ela.

Esses pensamentos fizeram com que Catra tivesse vontade de apertar as coxas.

Ela gostaria tanto de sentir Adora. Lento, quente, escorregadia e segura. Ansiando por aquela conexão profunda que ela só sentia com ela.

Adora silvou entre os lábios rosados entreabertos. Catra estava a um passo de romper a distância entre elas e tomar ele entre os dentes quando o estômago de Catra roncou e o encanto se quebra.

Adora soltou uma risadinha e tocou o abdômen de Catra. Catra sentiu a vibração dessa risada e o choque desse toque, descendo pela sua intimidade, umidecendo-a, enquanto sua barriga se contorcia.

— Parece que alguém está com fome.

— Eu estou bem. Melhor irmos deitar — Catra desviou os olhos e estava prestes a se levantar quando os braços fortes de Adora abraçaram sua cintura.

Catra inspirou profundamente quando isso quase fez o seu corpo inteiro tremer de saudades, seu coração galopando como alazão robusto.

Paraíso.

— _Catra_ — Era um aviso implícito e isso fez a gata engolir em seco. _Porra_. — Me deixe alimentar você.

Catra arqueou uma sobrancelha em direção a loira, pensando exatamente no tipo de alimento que ela adoraria receber de Adora nesse momento.

— Ah, cala a boca — Adora desviou o olhar com as bochechas vermelhas enquanto Catra soltava a primeira risada da noite.

●

Adora estava segurando a mão de Catra. Seus dedos entrelaçados enquando a loira liderava o caminho até a cozinha. Ela tinha um sorriso fácil no rosto e Catra estava olhando para ela descaradamente. Ela sentia o calor da palma de Adora aquecendo-a dos fios de cabelo até os dedos dos pés. Catra também se sentia meio tonta, como se estivesse flutuando.

No refeitório, Adora abriu a porta com o reconhecimento de mão e bateu palma duas vezes para que as luzes se acendessem. Elas passaram pelo refeitório e pararam na cozinha.

— O que você acha de um sanduíche de atum? — Adora perguntou a Catra, olhando para trás, sem soltar sua mão.

O estômago de Catra roncou em resposta e ela lambeu os lábios.

— Isso serve — Catra tentou parecer desinteressada.

— Você pode tentar fingir, mas eu sei que você está salivando com a ideia — Adora sorriu mais abertamente para ela, presunção estampada em seu rosto.

O coração de Catra se contorceu. Ela revirou os olhos sem responder nada.

Por que Adora tinha que parecer como um sonho de verão?

Adora soltou a mão de Catra e a mesma sofreu com a falta. Ela começou a vasculhar armários e geladeira enquanto Catra sentava no balcão, observando tudo preguiçosamente.

— Você se lembra da primeira vez em que cozinhei para você? — Adora perguntou, distraída. E então, de repente, parecendo perceber o erro que acabara de cometer, paralisou no lugar.

Catra soltou uma risadinha rouca e Adora aliviou um pouco a postura.

— Sim. Invadimos a cozinha de Prime e você queimou um lado da carne e deixou o outro cru.

Adora se virou e olhou para Catra como se estivesse muito indignada, com direto a beicinho e mãos na cintura.

Ela parecia fofa e muito beijável.

— Você disse que estava gostosa!

— Não era sobre a carne que eu estava falando — Catra deu de ombros, cruzando os braços.

Adora piscou, seu rosto todo ficando vermelho.

Catra amou isso.

— Meu cabelo estava sujo em um coque e meu avental cheio de gordura. Você está mentindo porque não quer admitir que eu conzinhei bem.

— Você estava de calcinha, sutiã _e avental._ Descalça na cozinha conzinhando para mim, depois de ter me chupado menos de meia hora antes. Eu ainda podia sentir o seu cheiro misturado com o meu, então me desculpe se a minha atenção não estava na droga da carne, principalmente depois que eu te curvei sobre-

Adora deixou a faca que estava cortando as frutas cair no chão e ela quase furou o pé, calando Catra.

— Hm, c-certo, eu... eu entendi, você... se lembra muito bem — Adora gaguejou enquanto tentava pegar a faca do chão, se atrapalhando enquanto suas mãos tremiam, sem olhar para Catra. Ela estava tão nervosa, que a gata pensou em oferecer ajuda.

— Por que eu não me lembraria?

Adora foi até a pia e lavou a faca antes de voltar a cortar as frutas.

— Bom, você... você... você ia se... — Adora engoliu em seco e inspirou profundamente. — Pensei que você tinha me esquecido. Esquecido sobre a gente.

— Ah — Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer.

Catra se lembrava de tudo sobre Adora. Mesmo que tivesse tentado ao máximo esquecer.

Catra observou enquanto Adora trabalhava, suas mãos grandes fatiando e cortando enquanto ela mantinha uma expressão séria e concentrada no rosto. Elas ficaram em silêncio por longo tempo, mas não era constrangedor. Também não chegava a ser confortável, mas era quase isso.

Quando Adora terminou, ela tinha apenas uma bandeija na mão, cheia de coisas variadas.

— Por que você cortou os sanduíches em cubos? — Catra ergueu as sobrancelhas, sorrindo bem-humorada.

Adora corou e Catra se perguntou quantas vezes isso já aconteceu só essa noite.

— Vem, vamos sentar no refeitório.

Adora não respondeu a pergunta de Catra e nem esperou para ver sua reação antes de começar a andar em direção ao cômodo ao lado.

Catra se perguntou o porquê disso, se elas poderiam apenas se sentar lado a lado no balcão e comer lá, mas ela não diz nada.

Adora colocou a bandeija com comida em cima da mesa e quando Catra estava prestes a se sentar, Adora segurou seu pulso. Catra a olhou, interrogativa.

— Eu disse que _eu_ queria alimentar você — Adora sussurrou, rouca, e de repente o coração de Catra estava disparando novamente e o calor entre suas pernas aumentando.

— _O quê?_ — Catra balbuciou.

Adora se sentou no banco e olhando intensamente nos olhos de Catra, puxou-a levemente para o seu colo, deixando espaço para que Catra pudesse negar se quisesse.

Muito surpresa e com as bochechas ardendo de vergonha, Catra se deixou deslizar pelas coxas da garota, se sentando de lado nela, os olhos de Adora queimando nela com esperança crua.

Catra só não sabia do quê.

Adora levou uma mão as costas de Catra e acariciou. Seus pêlos se arrepiaram e ela se encolheu um pouco.

— Você está bem com isso? — Adora perguntou, antes de prosseguir com qualquer coisa.

Catra se sentia derreter nos braços da loira.

— Você tem algum fetiche comigo sendo incapaz de fazer as coisas sozinha? — Catra brincou para tentar afastar todos os sentimentos que Adora estava causando nela.

Adora soltou uma risadinha e Catra sentiu essas vibrações no seu estômago, quente e eletrizante, que se transformou em dor entre as suas pernas.

Porra, Catra nunca achou que fosse achar uma risada excitante.

— Não eu só... — Adora parou abruptamente, como se tivesse prestes a dizer alguma coisa e depois se arrependeu. — Hm, deixa pra lá.

— O que é?

— Não é nada-

— _Adora_ — Catra insistiu.

 _—_ Você não quer ouvir isso, ok? Apenas esqueça o que eu disse. Por favor?

— Me diga.

Adora inspirou profundamente e desviou o olhar.

— Eu só... ia dizer que gosto de mimar você — Catra paralisou. — Você não parece que tem cuidado de si mesma como deveria.

As palavras de Adora a envolveram como um cobetor quente, macio e reconfortante, mas os ossos de Catra estavam gelados demais para serem capazes de se serem aquecidos.

— Por quê? — ela deixou escapar.

Algo dentro dela lhe dizia que ela já tinha a resposta para essa pergunta. Algo que ela tentou muito reprimir, por muito tempo, porquê acreditar nisso seria pior do que deixar ir.

— Acho que é uma daquelas coisas _adoralescas_ — Adora soltou um risadinha nervosa. A alegria não lhe tocava os olhos.

Estava óbvio que ela só queria aliviar a tensão. Voltar ao humor quase feliz em que elas estavam há alguns segundos atrás. Então, Catra não sabia o porquê ela se sentia decepcionada em ouvir isso. E ela não ia pensar sobre.

Mas se ela tivesse, teria percebido que Adora estava mentindo.

— Ah — É tudo o que Catra disse, porque ela não sabe como reagir a isso.

Enquanto Adora estava olhando para ela — as sobrancelhas levemente contraídas, lábio inferior inclinado para baixo — Catra teve a sensação de que ela gostaria de dizer muito mais. De fazer muito mais. Mas Adora logo sacudiu essa emoção para algo mais suave.

Adora pegou um prato da bandeija ao seu lado, com o pão cortado, e espetou um garfo nele.

— Abre a boca — Era uma ordem, mas o seu tom foi gentil.

Com os olhos nunca deixando os de Adora, o garfo deslizou pela a boca da gata enquanto Adora a olhava em expectativa.

Catra mastigou e fechou os olhos em contentamento.

— Porra!

— Você gostou?

— Sim. Muito.

Catra mastigou mais rápido e logo ela estava se inclinando por mais, a sensação das coxas de Adora se movendo contra ela tornando difícil esconder a sua excitação que ia além de provar comida. Adora prontamente lhe deu mais um pouco e mais um, e coisas diferentes, com sabores que às vezes faziam os olhos de Catra se virarem para cima. Ela não se lembrava quando foi a última vez em que ela comeu tanto assim desde que Adora saiu. Secretamente Catra desconfiava que sua maior motivação era o olhar faminto no rosto de Adora a cada coisa que ela provava.

— Chega — Catra afastou o garfo de Adora.

Ela fez beicinho.

— Nem mais um?

— Eu juro que se eu comer mais um pouco posso explodir.

Quando Adora afastou a colher da boca de Catra, um pouco do caldo da salada de frutas esbarrou no rosto dela.

Adora soltou uma risadinha.

— O que foi?

— Você tem uma mancha de caldo no canto do rosto.

— Oh! — Catra exclamou, as bochechas esquentando enquanto ela tentava se limpar.

— Argh! Para, você só está espalhando — Adora passou o polegar na língua. — Deixa que eu... — ela se inclinou e passou o dedo no canto da boca de Catra.

Adora não pareceu perceber o efeito que isso teve. Como a respiração de Catra engatou ou como o seus olhos estavam selvagens e famintos. Ela estava ofegante, olhando concentradamente para o rosto de Adora.

Catra queria parar de achá-la tão atraente.

E então, como se tivesse finalmente tomado consciência do que tinha acabado de fazer, Adora se afastou rapidamente.

— Droga, Catra, me desculpe, eu-

E então ela notou a maneira como Catra a estava olhando.

Respiração acelerada, pupilas dilatas, bochechas coradas e olhos heterocromaticos escurecidos de desejo.

Adora prendeu a respiração.

— C-Catra — ela gemeu e isso foi o suficiente para enviar a gata sobre a borda.

Catra se inclinou o suficiente para que seus narizes estivessem se tocando e sussurrou, baixo e rouco, perto o suficiente dos lábios de Adora para que ela pudesse _sentir_ as palavras:

— Se você for dizer n-

Mas Catra não terminou de falar, porque no segundo seguinte, Adora estava fechando o espaço estre elas.

Os lábios de Adora estavam quentes, macios e tão familiares, que a sensação que Catra teve quando eles estavam cuidadosamente pressionados contra os seus é que ela finalmente voltou para casa.

Catra realmente tinha conseguido esquecer como era beijar alguém assim e agora ela sabia o porquê.

Não existia comparação.

Ela sentia que poderia infartar a qualquer momento e mesmo assim não conseguia se importar. Sentir aquela eletricidade percorrendo seu corpo, descendo pelo baixo ventre, fazendo dor crescer entre as suas pernas era a única coisa que importava. A familiaridade da situação calou algum tipo de necessidade que ela nem sabia que tinha no peito e a única coisa que ela sentia era fome.

Era como se Catra tivesse prendido a respiração por muito tempo e agora tudo o que ela sentia era alívio e tanta, tanta, gratidão por isso que pensou que nunca mais fosse experimentar. Ela pensava que poderia ser capaz de começar a choramingar só com um simples encostar de lábios.

Catra levou a mão ao cabelo de Adora, puxando o elástico. Quando eles estão soltos, ela encheu as mãos com ele e puxou pela raíz.

Adora engasgou com um gemido necessitado enquanto abria a boca sobre a de Catra, dando passagem, implorando por mais.

Catra deslizou a língua na de Adora devagar, explorando o território enquanto sentia a garota derretendo embaixo dela, com um som que se alojou diretamente entre as suas coxas.

As mãos de Adora encontraram o estômago de Catra, enviando pressão por ele.

Catra rosnou.

Isso não estava bom.

Catra puxou Adora pelos cabelos, sem soltar suas bocas, longe apenas o suficiente para que ela conseguisse montar na cintura de Adora. As mãos da loira foram imediamente paras as suas costas, subindo por dentro da camiseta, apertando suas costas. Catra mordeu o lábio inferior de Adora em resposta, fazendo-a gemer.

Então tudo estava demais. Catra estava ficando louca e tudo o que ela queria era mais. Mais. Ela aprofundou o beijo e combinou-o com um rebolado.

Adora engasgou novamente, fazendo um som absolutamente adorável enquanto a apertava mais forte, trazendo-a para mais perto.

Catra estava beijando Adora com pura fome animal. Tomando tudo o que ela queria sem pedir permissão enquanto tudo o que Adora fazia era aceitar de bom grado. Desejosa e muito receptiva.

Catra se afastou, seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, buscando desesperadamente por ar. Ela não deixou de perceber a forma como corpo de Adora se inclinou de volta para frente enquanto suas mãos caiam.

Os olhos de Adora faziam apenas uma pergunta:

Por que você parou?

Porque se ela não tivesse feito, talvez nunca mais fosse conseguir.

Catra se levantou, meio sem graça, seus olhos nunca encontrando os da loira. Ela sabia que se olhasse a bagunça que Adora provavelmente estava ela não encontraria forças para resistir.

Quando todas as células de Catra imploravam para ela ficar, é quando ela sabia que estava na hora de ir embora.

— Acho que estou com sono agora — Era uma mentira. Seu corpo nunca se sentira tão acordado como estava. O que significava que ela voltou a pensar com clareza e sabia que fazer aquilo era um erro terrível.

— É c-claro — Adora tentou manter a voz firme, mas Catra podia ouvir o fanstama de um tom necessitado em algum lugar.

●

Elas voltaram para o quarto e fingiram dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu juro que editei esse capítulo pelo menos uma três vezes! só fui começar a escrever alguma coisa "descente" na quinta-feira e eu tenho duas mil palavras que provavelmente vou ter que jogar fora 🤡 então foi mal pela demora, mas no fim eu até que acho que não ficou tão ruim.  
> não era isso que eu planejava, ok, mas a história simplesmente não me deixou ir para outro lugar, então- 🤷🏽♀️
> 
> eis aqui uma notícia boa e outra ruim:
> 
> * o próximo capítulo é finalmente o hot, ebs
> 
> * não sei quando vou poder postar novamente.
> 
> minhas aulas no ead acabam dia 22 e talvez uma garota esteja cheia de atividades acumuladas para entregar. eu tentei conciliar escrever e fazer, mas veja quando o capítulo saiu! por isso eu vou dedicar essa semana aos meus estudos (😭).  
> é claro, eu vou tentar escrever para postar, mas tenho quase certeza de que não vai dar bom e eu não quero fazer ninguém esperar 😔  
> por favor, não desistam de mim, na próxima semana eu juro que volto com a sacanagem 🥺  
> é isso. estimo que está fic vai ter no máximo 12 capítulos. Queria menos, mas enfim 🙄. obrigada a todo mundo que comentou no capítulo anterior aaaa eu fiquei tão feliz 🥺, isso me anima de verdade.  
> a maior inspiração de um escritor são os comentários, juro.
> 
> soo, por favor, se prenuncie, eu amo ler qualquer coisa kkk
> 
> até a semana que vem, 2 bjs.


	8. não toque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FELIZ VÉSPERA DE NATAL, MEU POVO! capítulo gigante, cheio de sacagem, de presente procês, amaro?
> 
> Caso ninguém tenha te dito hoje: você é incrível, valide e merece alguém que te ame com cada batida de seu coração 🥺❤
> 
> Boas festas!

Adora não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que Catra estava mentindo para ela. É claro, ela provavelmente _deveria estar_ , em algum ponto, Adora não esperava que Catra revelasse todos os seus segredos profundos a ela, mas- Adora sentia que havia _algo_ a mais. Algo importante que Catra estava tentando ocultar dela.

Quando Catra disse a Adora que seu relacionamento com Scorpia era perfeito, ela acreditou — mais ou menos, se fosse totalmente honesta.

Adora acreditou que a dor que Catra sentiu tinha sido o suficiente para fazê-la querer se apaixonar por outra pessoa. O suficiente para que ela conseguisse enterrar todas as memórias delas em algum lugar e criar outras. Outras mais felizes. Com alguém que não sentiria que tinha o dever de partir.

Com alguém, Adora tinha pensado com pesar, que a compreenderia melhor do que Adora fora capaz.

Então, mesmo que saber que Catra a tinha superado quase matasse Adora, estava tudo bem. Quer dizer, não tão bem, ja que ela tinha arruinado o casamento de Catra — fato esse, ela notou, Catra não parecia estar muito triste. Um dia, quando tudo acabasse, Adora teria de dar um jeito de consertar isso. Se Catra amasse Scorpia e realmente quisesse se casar com ela, sem nenhum outro motivo por trás, talvez a Rebelião pudesse dar um jeito de mantê-las juntas. Scorpia teria de se entregar, mas o que era isso se ela poderia ficar com a mulher que amava?

Adora teria se entregado. O que é era coisa engraçada de se pensar, levando em consideração o que ela fez.

Enquanto estiveram separadas ao longo do dia, Adora decidiu que não importava. Não importava que Catra amasse outra pessoa. Elas tinham sido melhores amigas antes de qualquer coisa. E Catra era Catra. Adora sempre iria querer qualquer coisa que ela pudesse ter dela. Se elas pudessem ao menos conviver civilizadamente novamente. Se pudessem, talvez, serem amigas de novo, então Adora poderia viver com isso.

O que Adora não poderia viver, era saber que ela nunca mais ficaria perto de Catra. De nenhuma forma possível. Que ela a odiaria para sempre. Que nunca compreenderia o porquê dela ter partido.

Adora não _precisava_ dizer a Catra que ainda a amava. Só precisava demonstrar que ainda se importava. Que sempre se importou. Então ela faria isso com calma. Elas tinham um mês antes que tivessem que descer novamente e isso teria que ser o suficiente.

Adora seria paciente. Agiria com caultela e daria a Catra todo o espaço que ela precisasse. Então ela tentaria, aos poucos, conversar. Fazê-la entender que deixá-la _nunca_ foi algo que ela quis, mas que precisava. Que nunca ela teria sido capaz de viver em paz se voltasse.

Sim, ela faria isso.

Mas então, Catra acordou gritando de um pesadelo e derrubou todas as motivações de Adora. Todas as suas boas intenções.

Adora ainda podia sentir em seu estômago as coisas que Catra disse a ela. Como Catra fora tão atenciosa e gentil cuidando dela. Como _deixou_ _Adora_ cuidar dela. Tocá-la.

Ela se pareceu com _a sua_ Catra.

Adora nunca teria sido capaz de resistir a isso. E por um espaço de tempo, ela se permitiu esquecer.

Esqueceu que o tempo passou e elas cresceram. Esqueceu das coisas que Catra havia dito, das coisas que as separavam.

Esqueceu que Catra estava noiva.

A única coisa que Adora sabia é que elas eram Catra e Adora e que não importava se Adora passasse um pouco dos limites colocando-a no seu colo, segurando a sua mão ou fazendo-a se lembrar de seu passado juntas, porque Catra nunca empurrava de volta. Nunca se afastava.

E então, foi quando Catra pediu "permissão" para beijá-la, que Adora soube que algo estava errado.

Quer dizer, não errado.

Nada nunca tinha sido tão certo como aquele beijo. Adora desejou isso todos os dias durante três anos.

O que estava errado, é que Catra não a beijou como alguém que estava compremetida. Como alguém estava apenas tomada pelo impulso e desejo — apesar de que havia muito disso também.

 _Não_. Catra a beijou como se ela precisasse de Adora, da mesma forma desesperada que Adora precisava dela. Como se aquele fosse o seu último suspiro de vida e ela se agarraria desesperadamente a ele com todas as suas forças.

Catra a beijou como alguém sentia algo por ela.

Algo além de raiva.

_Muito além._

Como uma mulher que estava apaixonada por outra poderia beijar sua ex daquela forma?

Adora sabia a resposta, mas ela não podia se permitir acreditar nisso.

Catra estava transando com Scorpia Ela _tinha_ que significar algo para ela.

Adora não podia se permitir ter esperança.

Ela tinha que seguir o plano.

●

O plano falhou.

Sendo completamente honesta, conhecendo Catra e ela mesma, Adora deveria ter adivinhado que esse plano não duraria muito.

Enquanto encarava Catra agora, raiva faiscando em seus olhos, punhos cerrados e respiração irregular, Adora se perguntou como as coisas chegaram a esse nível desde o início da manhã.

Ela não tinha dormido bem, mas isso já era esperado. Ninguém poderia beijar o amor da sua vida após três anos longe e dormir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas ainda assim, quando o despertador tocou às sete, enquanto Catra dormia — ou fingia dormir, Adora suspeitava — ela se levantou, pegou suas roupas de academia e foi esvaziar a mente.

Ela malhou pesado esperando afastar as memórias da noite anterior e a sua ânsia de voltar para Catra.

Espaço. Adora tinha que dar espaço a ela.

Ela teve que repetir várias vezes esse mantra enquanto voltava ao quarto para pegar outras roupas para o banho. Mas quando chegou lá, Catra ainda estava deitada, virada de costas para a porta. Adora sabia que ela não estava dormindo. Suas orelhas se moveram em reação ao som de Adora entrando.

Espaço, Adora se lembrou. Se Catra queria ficar sozinha, então Adora a deixaria só.

Adora tomou banho. Voltou. Ainda deitada. Ainda virada para o lado oposto.

Adora olhou para o relógio percebendo que o café da manhã estava prestes a ser servido e se perguntou se Catra evitaria as refeições hoje também.

O estômago de Adora revirou. Será que o problema era a comida? Ela pareceu gostar quando Adora a alimentou ontem.

Quando ela a alimentou...

Esse pensamento fez Adora querer sorrir.

O que ela não daria para mimar Catra assim de novo.

O que ela não daria por outro beijo...

Não. Adora, não! Espaço. Seja sútil. Deixe ela ditar as regras.

Mas Adoria queria que Catra comesse.

Por que ela não estava comendo? Era saudades de casa?

Adora poderia perguntar a ela o que ela costumava comer. Ela não queria que Catra se sentisse oprimida, apesar dela ser uma prisioneira. Adora também não gostava de pensar nela dessa forma.

Pensar que talvez ela estivesse forçando Catra a fazer coisas que ela não queria só porque pensava que não tinha outra escolha.

Não! Adora, não vá aí.

Noite passada foi Catra quem iniciou tudo. E tudo o que ela quis ela pediu permissão. Ela não estava forçando nada. Adora nunca poderia suportar essa ideia.

Catra não havia dito a ela que tudo o que ela fez foi por que quis? Então por que pensar nisso?

Mas e se ela tivesse mentido? E se ela achasse que queria isso e agora estivesse profundamente arrependida?

Adora sentiu vontade de vomitar.

Ela precisava sair. O peso dos seus pensamentos estava começando a sufocar.

●

Adora não viu Catra pelo resto do dia. Não no café. Não no almoço. Não pelos corredores ou em qualquer outro lugar além do quarto, na última vez em que ela esteve lá, de manhã.

Adora até tentou se ocupar. Ela ajudou na cozinha. Conzinhou. Ajudou Emily e Entrapta. Falou com Bow e Glimmer quando as câmeras finalmente estavam funcionando  
— Angella não tinha e nem estava reagindo bem as boas novas, Adora realmente teria sérios problemas quando voltasse. Leu. Mas nada disso foi suficiente para tirar Catra da sua cabeça. Era como se seus pensamentos estivessem corroendo-a viva.

Por que ela não sai?

Por que ela não está comendo?

Ela vai acabar ficando doente.

Adora odiava pensar em Catra doente. Mesmo que isso, tecnicamente, não fosse da sua conta.

Ela já lhe deu muito espaço, certo? Ela poderia ir até o quarto e assim como quem não quer nada, avisar Catra que o jantar estava prestes a ser servido.

Ou, ela poderia levar algo para ela comer.

Sim. Isso parecia que iria funcionar melhor.

Todavia, para surpresa e deleite total de Adora, Catra apareceu para jantar. Seus passos não estavam firmes e ela parecia um pouco desconectada do mundo a sua volta, mas o que importava era que ela estava lá.

Adora controlou a coceira — que parecia ficar cada vez mais forte — que a dizia para se aproximar e oferecer ajuda. Ajuda para qualquer coisa que ela quisesse. Precisasse.

Espaço. Catra iria até Adora em seus termos. Quando ela estivesse pronta e sentisse confortável.

Catra não olhou para ela nenhuma vez. Não enquanto colocava a bandeija em frente a ela e não enquanto comia, em silêncio, provavelmente sentindo os olhos de Adora queimando sobre ela.

Mas Catra estava lá, não estava? E estava comendo e elas não estavam brigando, então deveria significar alguma coisa. Adora também não disse nada. Mesmo que ela tivesse se pegado mordendo a língua várias vezes para cumprir esse feito.

Catra também não a olhou ou disse algo quando saiu.

Adora tentou dizer a si mesma que talvez ela só estivesse tendo um dia ruim. Mas ela sabia como seu coração verdadeiramente se sentia.

●

Quando Adora entrou no quarto novamente, um pouco tarde da noite, visando pegar um pijama para dormir e ir se trocar, ela já estava farta de dar espaço a Catra.

Não é que Adora não quisesse fazer isso por ela. Essa coisa de ser paciente e compreensiva. Mas a coceira que tinha se infiltrado em sua pele desde que ela beijou Catra naquele refeitório estava ficando insuportável.

Catra não falou ou olhou para ela o dia todo e parecia que Adora estava ficando desesperada por sua atenção.

Adora _precisava_ de alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa que dissesse a ela que ainda havia esperanças para alguma coisa. Que a noite passada não tinha fodido tudo e agora Catra estava correndo dela.

Ela só tinha um mês.

29 dias, se você fosse contar que ela já tinha perdido dois.

Se Catra agisse assim todos os dias, como elas poderiam consertar as coisas?

Estava ficando óbvio que Catra não daria um passo em frente novamente. Então talvez fosse a vez de Adora fazer isso.

Quando Adora entrou, Catra estava em pé ao lado da sua cômoda. Provavelmente prestes a ir trocar de roupa também.

Adora só precisava vê-la, ouvir a voz dela, saber que ela estava bem. Que elas estavam bem.

Por isso, por mais que Adora já tenha se dito milhares de vezes para não fazer mais isso, ela acabou dizendo a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

— É a comida de Wrong? — murmurou, a respiração presa enquanto se preparava para reação de Catra.

— _O quê?_ — A morena respondeu, surpresa evidente em seu tom de voz. Elas não se olhavam.

— O motivo pelo qual você não está comendo.

— Ah. Isso.

E é tudo o que Adora ouviu Catra dizer. Silêncio pairou no ar enquanto a morena continuou se movendo. Ela fechou uma gaveta, colocou seu pijama em cima da cama e se virou em direção a porta, aonde há poucos centímetros, Adora estava parada.

Ela teve a sensação de Catra estava olhando para todos os lugares, menos para ela.

Adora esperou, com medo, enquanto o silêncio se alongava, tornando-se denso e pesado e ela pensava que era assim que essa conversa terminaria. Essas seriam as únicas palavras que ela ouviria de Catra hoje.

Até que Catra cruzou os braços, ergueu os olhos heterocromaticos indecifráveis, que fizeram a pulsação de Adora aumentar, e disse:

— Por que você pediu para dividirmos o quarto?

Adora sentiu seu estômago cair enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam de medo e choque. Ela sentia que estava começando a suar frio por ter sido pega na mentira. Isso não era uma coisa com a qual Adora estava acostumada, porque ela não era do tipo de pessoa que costumava mentir. Era como se ela tivesse acabado de matar alguém.

Como poderia Catra saber disso?

Adora podia apostar que tinha sido Entrapta. Ela não era boa em guardar segredos. Mas em sua defesa, Adora também não havia dito a ela que isso era um segredo. Nem ela sabia que precisaria ser.

O que Adora deveria responde?

Ela cogitou desconversar por um segundo, mas só tornaria sua situação pior.

Adora sabia que a verdade não era algo que Catra iria querer ouvir, ou ouviria sem pirar. Mas ela não estava tentando vigiá-la como Catra tão desenhosamente apontou na primeira vez em que estiveram no quarto. Adora só queria protegê-la. Era o que ela sempre queria. Estar lá se Catra se sentisse só. Se precisava conversar, não conseguisse dormir ou tivesse um pesadelo. Ela sabia que essas eram coisas que Catra não pediria. Ela não gostava de se sentir vulnerável. Por isso ela decidiu se por a disposição.

E também, a idéia de estar com Catra no fim do dia e acordar "ao lado" dela eram tentadoras demais para resistir.

Mas Adora não podia lhe dizer nada disso.

Ela tinha que admitir, ficou impressionada pela forma como Catra virou o jogo contra ela.

— Achei que seria mais fácil para conversarmos.

Não era mentira. Não totalmente. O que significava que Adora fora capaz de dizer direito.

— Não temos nada para conversar — Catra rosnou.

Ok, talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia.

Droga, ela era uma idiota e agora Catra estava com raiva, que era a última coisa que ela queria.

Então Adora pensou que talvez Catra estivesse pensando que ela queria falar sobre elas. Sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Pressioná-la. O que explicaria o motivo da raiva.

Claro, Adora queria falar sobre isso — eventualmente — mas não era o que ela quis dizer.

— Não precisa ser sobre nós-

— Não existe nós!

Adora se assustou pela maneira agressiva como Catra falou. E Catra-

Catra estava olhando-a como se pudesse pular no seu pescoço a qualquer momento.

— Eu... eu sei, eu — Adora se apressou em dizer, erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz, sentindo-se ser engolida pelo olhar afiado de Catra. Engolindo em seco, o coração apertado, Adora inspirou profundamente. — Não sei. Acho que eu só queria que pudéssemos... que pudéssemos nos entender — Adora prendeu a respiração, esperando e esperando, enquanto a expressão de Catra suavizava para algo impassível.

Adora se sentiu encolher. Apesar de que ela não deveria ter criado expectativas — ela nem sabia que havia criado — essa não era a reação que ela esperava.

Ela tinha que parar de dizer esse tipo de coisa para Catra sem pensar, mas era como se a verdade simplesmente escapasse dela em um fluxo.

As orelhas de Catra caíram para baixo e seu rabo se agitou atrás dela. Adora a viu suspirar e de repente, Catra parecia dez anos mais velha. Cansada.

Adora não gostou da sensação que isso deu à ela.

— Isso não faz mais diferença. Nós duas sabemos como isso vai terminar, não é? Então por que tentar consertar algo que já foi defenido há tanto tempo? — O tom de Catra foi suave, mais as palavras saíram cortando como faca envenenada.

Adora ficou com raiva. Uma raiva grande e dolorosa que subiu pelas suas veias e levou sangue para as suas bochechas, enquanto ela cerrava as mãos em punhos.

Algo na expressão de Adora deve ter surpreendido Catra porquê o seu rosto foi tomado por surpresa.

Adora não podia acreditar nas palavras de Catra. No significado delas.

Não. Não podia ter acabado.

Catra estava desdenhando de anos de uma vida que compartilharam juntas. Não só do tempo que namoraram. Sua infância, adolescência e começo da vida adulta. Tudo concectado. Catra não podia apagar tudo isso tão facilmente sem nem _tentar_ entender.

Tudo bem que Catra não a amasse mais. Que amasse outra pessoa. Que não sentisse nada por ela.

Mas sem nada? Nunca mais? Nunca mais conversar com Catra. Saber sobre ela e vê-la sorrir, mesmo que ela não fosse o motivo dos seus sorrisos? Isso poderia destruir Adora. Ela não conhecia uma vida sem Catra. Mesmo quando estavam separadas, ela sempre esteve lá. Nas suas lembranças. Na espada que ela carregou. Nas estrelas que surgiram no céu. Nas noites de solidão com gemidos culpados sussurrados tarde da noite, clamando o nome de uma amante que deixou para trás.

— Não! _Você_ está definindo isso! — Adora estava ficando agitada. Suas sombrancelhas estavam abaixadas e os olhos queimavam com faícas de uma explosão eminente. Ela deu um passo incosciente na direção de Catra e a encarou corajosamente. — Isso... isso nunca foi o que _eu_ quis!

Adora não sabia se Catra percebeu o fato de que ela não estava apenas falando sobre o presente. Mas os lábios dela se contorceram em desgoto e ela descruzou os braços, dando um passo em direção a Adora como se estivesse marchando para guerra.

Adora não recuou. Ela ergueu o queixo petulantemente, enfrentando-a, porque a raiva de Catra era melhor do que o vazio do seu silêncio.

— Nós não vamos falar sobre isso — Catra apontou um dedo e deu um passo em direção à ela. — Você não tem a porra do direito de falar sobre isso! — rosnou. Mais um passo. Adora a encarava severamente, ainda sem recuar. — _Você_ foi aquela que partiu! Quando você saiu, você sabia a porra da escolha que estava fazendo! Então não me venha com esse papinho de merda de salvadora da pátria, porque nós duas sabemos que você, Adora, está pouco se fodendo pra mim! — A carranca de Adora piorou, porque essa fora a maior mentira que ela já ouviu em toda sua vida. — Seguimos caminhos diferentes. Seguimos em frente! ACABOU. Era isso que você queria ouvir? _Você_ acabou com tudo!

A boca de Adora estava semi-aberta e as palavras queimavam dentro dela como a lembrança de um machucado infeccionado. Ela pode estar a beira de se joelhar e começar a chorar, porque ela não sabe o que fazer.

Então ela fez o sempre faz. Ela derramou a verdade e esperou que Catra a aceitasse. Que soubesse o que significava.

— _Você_ seguiu em frente — Adora corrigiu, olhando para os seus pés.

Não chore. Não chore.

— Do que você está falando? — A voz de Catra não passou de um expiração trêmula, mas definitivamente havia curiosidade ali.

Adora ergueu os olhos. A forma como Catra a olhava, o peito subindo e descendo com respirações longas e irregulares, parecia... esperançosa?

— Você foi a única que seguiu em frente — Adora disse mais alto e firme dessa vez, gesticulando com uma mão e dando um passo à frente.

— Você disse-

— Eu só estava tentando te irritar. Não era óbvio, Catra? O que você esperava que eu fizesse?

Catra piscou. E mais uma vez. E então balançou a cabeça, como se afastasse pensamentos ruis.

— Não. Você não deve estar falando sério — Catra revirou os olhos, mas sua calda ricochetou.

Um fio de esperança passou por Adora. O último em que ela podia se agarrar.

— Eu estou — Adora abaixou a voz, grave e rouca, como se estivesse prestes a revelar um segredo que só Catra pudesse ouvir. Ela estava mesmo fazendo isso? — Você ainda é a única mulher com quem estive, Catra.

Adora teve o prazer de ver as pupilas de Catra se dilatarem e ela engolir em seco.

É, Catra sempre foi do tipo posessiva. Assim como Adora.

A ideia dela ter outra pessoa atormentou Catra da mesma forma que atormentava Adora?

— E-eu não acredito em você — _Catra_ estava mesmo gaguejando? — Pare de tentar me manipular. Isso não vai funcionar!

— O que eu ganharia te dizendo isso? Não significa nada pra você. Não, é? Você mesma disse. Está apaixonada por outra. Em um relacionamento cheio de _amor_ e compreensão — Adora disse isso com um pingo de armagura que não conseguiu esconder.

— Você só está tentando me irritar. Pare!

— Não vejo o porquê isso te irritaria, Catra. Estou apenas dizendo a verdade.

— Quer saber? Isso não importa — Catra desdenhou com a mão. — E não muda nada.

Adora deu mais alguns passos á frente e ficou há apenas alguns centímetros de Catra.

— Você disse que eu nunca me importei com... bem, nada — Adora sussurrou com a voz embargada. — Que eu acabei com tudo no momento em que eu sai — Adora olhou fundo nos olhos de Catra, que agora estavam perdidos, confusos. Ela carregou sua voz com todos os sentimentos que ela queria, mas não podia demonstrar. —  
Mas não tinha acabado. Não pra mim.

— Então eu realmente espero que tenha valido a pena me trocar por eles, Adora! — Catra gritou.

E foi aqui, que Adora começou a se perguntar como tudo isso começou.

Também foi aqui que o seu coração esperançosamente começou a ganhar vida. A bater mais forte, pedindo, implorando pelas repostas que o libertariam dessa prisão de angústia e dor e o permitiria flutuar no doce frescor de amar e ser retribuída.

Catra ainda sentia _algo_ por ela. Ela pode ver naquele mínimo segundo vulnerável que passou pelos seus olhos quando ela se deixou ser tomada pela raiva e suas barreiras caíram o suficiente para que Adora conseguisse ver através delas.

E o que ela viu lá...

Adora reprimiu o inicio de um sorriso enquanto Catra parecia que estava prestes a enfiar as garras em sua garganta. E então, ela cometeu o erro de descer o olhar para a boca dela. Adora se lembrou do beijo e de repente, sua boca estava seca e sua língua saiu para umidecer.

Foi nesse momento que ela ouviu um rosnado. Adora olhou para cima e o ar saiu dos seus pulmões, porque os olhos de Catra não poderiam ser descritos como nada além de fome. Primitiva e raivosa.

Ela não teve nem tempo de reagir antes que Catra estivesse fechando a distância entre elas, pegando a gola da sua camiseta de manga longa com o punho.

●

Adora não conseguia acreditar que estava beijando Catra de novo. Quer dizer, não _beijando_. Não ainda. Mas seus lábios, macios e quentes, estavam pressionados com força contra os dela e Adora imediamente se sentiu derreter.

Adora nunca imaginou que o desfecho daquela "conversa" pudesse terminar assim, mas no momento em que ela ouve suas batidas erráticas misturadas com as de Catra, ela não poderia estar mais grata.

Segurando ambos os pulsos de Adora, Catra modiscou suavimente seu lábio inferior. Um pedido disfarçando uma exigência. Adora gemeu contra ela, abrindo a boca e se pressionando com mais força ao corpo dela, desesperada por mais contato.

E lá estava aquela sensação novamente. Aquela certeza irremediável de que não importava quanto tempo pasasse, a única coisa que Adora realmente _queria_ , mas do que tudo, era Catra. Seus beijos, seu toque, seu corpo. Ela. Ela toda. Partes boas e ruins.

Quando Adora sentiu a língua de Catra deslizando dentro da sua boca — quente e úmida — todo seu corpo se arrepiou enquanto ela soltava um gemido manhoso e necessitado que pareceu morrer no meio da sua garganta. Catra ainda era tão boa nisso. Tudo que Adora poderia fazer era tentar transmitir no beijo todas as coisas que ela não tinha como dizer.

Sinto sua falta.  
Só você me faz sentir completa.  
O mundo sem você é uma escuridão sem fim.  
Volta pra mim.

Como Catra estava segurando suas duas mãos, impedindo que ela a tocasse, Adora estava ficando quase louca. Fosse de frustração ou tesão. Ela queria tanto tocar Catra. Cada pedacinho dela. E estar sendo privada disso só fazia com que ela retribuísse ao beijo com mais violência. Jogando nele cada frustração que sentia.

Adora só percebeu que estava sendo empurrada contra a parede, quando suas costas bateram contra ela, fazendo com que Catra se chocasse em Adora e ambas soltassen uma expiração que soou como um gemido.

Catra prendeu as mãos de Adora acima da sua cabeça e começou a descer beijos molhados com dentes ansiosos pela sua clavícula, enquanto Adora soltava pequenos sons angustiados e empurrava o quadril contra o da gata.

E tudo a sua volta sumiu. Nada mais importava. Apenas isso. A sensação do corpo pequeno e curvilíneo de Catra pressionado contra o dela novamente. Elas se encaixavam tão bem. Era como se tivessem sido moldadas para ficarem juntas.

— Catra... — Adora choramingou quando ela mordeu seu pescoço.

Catra pressionou mais forte contra Adora, soltando um ruído e colocando um joelho entre as pernas dela.

A sensação foi tão gratificante que os joelhoes de Adora tremeram. Ela arqueou mais o pescoço para que Catra pudesse continuar modiscando e chupando.

O cheiro de Catra, o toque dela; Adora estava completamente extasiada. E ela não ligava a mínima que provavelmente ficaria com as marcas disso depois. Na verdade, o pensamendo disso apenas a excitou mais.

Catra subiu beijos do seu pescoço à orelha e modiscou o lódulo lá. A combinação da mordida com o som da sua respiração quente e ofegante fez com que Adora realmente gemesse dessa vez. Alto.

— Você está tão desesperada por isso, não é, Adora? — Catra sussurrou no seu ouvido com uma voz rouca de comando, empurrando seu joelho entre as coxas de Adora mais forte.

Adora podia sentir que estava molhando mais sua calcinha apenas em ouvi-la falar.

— _Catra_ — Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu responder, seus quadris se movendo contra o joelho por vontade própria.

— Abra os olhos pra mim — ordenou.

E sua voz era tão quente e hipnotizante, enviando ondas de calor direto para o seu sexo, fazendo ela se contorcer, doer; Adora não tinha como negar isso.

Adora se esforçou para manter as pálpebras abertas, mas tudo o que ela conseguiu foi matê-las cerradas, como se estivesse bêbada de sono.

Adora sabia que deveria estar uma bagunça completa, mas havia a maneira como Catra inspirou profundamente quando olhou para ela. Seu peito começando a subir e descer mais rápido enquanto as pupilas se dilatavam mais. As pálpebras vacilando lentamente e a boca semi-aberta com um fantasma de um gemido. Tudo isso fez Adora esquecer qualquer resquício de tímidez que tinha e se sentir desejada e necessitada como há muito tempo não se sentia.

E assim, Adora soube que Catra estava tão ansiosa por isso quanto ela.

— Me diga que você quer isso.

A maneira como os olhos de Catra estavam obscurecidos com desejo dizia a Adora que ela estava prestes a ser fodida com força contra aquela parede. E por mais que o que ela verdadeiramente quisesse fosse deitar Catra naquela cama, mergulhar seus dedos dentro dela e engolir seus gemidos manhosos, a perspectiva de ser tomada tão rudemente era igualmente excitante.

Adora gemeu e não pode envitar fechar os olhos novamente. Era demais. Ela sentia que se não tivesse Catra a tocando pelos próximos cinco segundos ela poderia pular em cima dela e tomar o que queria.

Catra se aproximou do seu rosto, roçando seus narizes e desceu para sussurrar contra o cantinho aberto da sua boca:

— Me diga que você quer me sentir enterrada dentro de você — sussurou e em seguida, lambeu o canto dos seus lábios.

Adora abriu os olhos. Surpresa e muito excitada com o linguajar sujo de Catra. Ela soltou um engasgo alto que fez Catra sorrir satisfeita.

Desgraçada. Pelo visto Catra ainda se lembrava das coisas que poderiam derrubá-la facilmente.

— _Foda-se_ — Adora praguejou, tentando obter alívio no joelho de Catra, mas não era o suficiente.

Catra sabia que não seria o suficiente. Que só iria deixá-la frustrada. Era por isso que estava fazendo.

Catra afastou o joelho e Adora gemeu de frustração como uma criança birrenta sendo privada do seu brinquedo favorito.

— Diga e eu vou dar o que você quer — Catra sussurou contra o seu pescoço e chupou. Com força.

Adora fez força para soltar suas mãos, mas Catra as prendeu mais forte.

— Não. Você não pode me tocar. Se formos fazer isso, você não pode tocar.

— Por quê?

Catra se afastou totalmente dela e o corpo de Adora chorou com a ausência.

Ela já estava tão molhada e fazia anos que ela não tinha ninguém. Meses desde a última vez que ela tinha se tocado pensando em Catra. Durante três anos, essa foi a única coisa que ela desejou. Que ela ansiou. E se essa fosse a única forma de ter Catra de novo, ela aceitaria.

— É pegar ou largar — Foi o que Catra respondeu. Séria. Ela não estava brincando.

Adora não teve dúvidas de que ela seria capaz de abandoná-la desse jeito e sair.

— Tudo bem — Adora disse, rapidamente, desejando que Catra voltasse para aonde esteve. As coisas sumiam quando Catra a tocava. Seus pensamentos. Seus medos. Suas dúvidas. Só restava ela e Catra e as sensações que ela causava. Ela poderia facilmente ser feliz com isso. — Eu quero... mas só se você também quiser.

Catra sorriu maliciosamente.

— _O que_ você quer? — ergueu uma sobrancelha. O queixo erguido da mesma forma petulante que Adora tinha feito há alguns minutos atrás.

O rosto de Adora ficou vermelho enquanto ela se sentia ficar mais e mais molhada com o pensamento de ter de admitir o que queria em voz alta.

— _Catra_ — ela expirou, olhos vidrados e lábios secos.

Catra ia mesmo fazê-la dizer isso?

— Diga, Adora — ordenou, divertida.

Adora fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

— E-eu quero s-sentir você dentro de mim.

Catra sorriu mais largamente e esse sorriso fez as pernas de Adora bambearem. Ela se aproximou novamente, até que elas estivessem há apenas alguns centímetros separadas, desafiando Adora a agir. Quebrar a distância.

Adora cerrou as mãos em punhos para impedi-las de se mover.

— Você vai ser uma boa menina pra mim, Adora?

— S-sim.

E então, ainda separada de Adora, as mãos de Catra começaram a se mover em direção ao cinto que caía estilosamente sob sua cintura fina. Adora olhou para as mãos dela e sentiu seu ritmo cardíaco acelerar em níveis que chegavam a doer em seu peito. Ela apertou as coxas querendo algum alívio.

O som do cinto. Os movimentos lentos da mão de Catra. Catra estava tentando matá-la. Elas mal tinham se tocado e Adora sabia que já estava na borda.

— Vire de costas. Mãos para trás.

Adora obedeceu.

Catra não apertou o cinto muito forte, mas foi o suficiente para lembrar suas mãos de se manterem no lugar.

Então, assim que Adora estava com as mãos presas, Catra se aproximou das suas costas, colocando os lábios no pescoço e deslizando as mãos pela sua barriga.

Adora imediatamente ficou tensa.

— O que foi? — Catra perguntou atrás dela, parando imediatamente qualquer movimento que estivesse fazendo.

— E-eu gostaria de ficar com a camiseta.

Porra! Adora tinha esquecido completamente que ainda estava usando o colar que Catra tinha dado a ela. Ela não precisava nem ser um gênio para saber que Catra ainda não estava pronta para ver isso.

Adora quase podia ver Catra franzindo a testa atrás dela, milhões de perguntas não ditas pairando em sua mente.

— Posso tocar nos seus seios?

— Por cima da blusa.

— Adora, se você... — Catra começou, mas parou abruptamente. Ela ficou em silêncio e em seguida, disse: — Ok.

Adora soltou o ar com uma expiração pesada. Ela realmente não saberia como explicar isso.

Adora sentiu as mãos de Catra a virando para frente pelos quadris, colocando os dedos nós cós da sua calça.

— Você tem _certeza_ de que quer fazer isso? — Catra perguntou, sua voz era gentil e olhava fundo nos seus olhos com intensidade.

Um olhar que dizia a Adora que ela sempre estaria segura com Catra e que não haveria problemas caso ela não quisesse mais continuar. Caso fosse demais para ela.

Isso fez qualquer dúvida de Adora se dissipar, porque a garota a sua frente não era a mesma que tinha sussurrado sacanagens no seu ouvido e tratado-a brutamente. Era aquela Catra que se preocupava com o bem estar e prazer de Adora acima do seu. Era a sua Catra.

Adora se sentiu começar a sorrir como a idiota que ela era, olhos azuis brilhando com reconhecimento e amor.

Catra engoliu em seco.

Adora balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Então, o aperto da mão de Catra ficou mais forte enquanto ela puxava Adora para ficar quadril com quadril com ela. Posessiva. Adora inspirou profundamente. Ela definitivamente gostava da Catra posessiva.

— Diga, Adora, eu quero ouvir você dizer.

Adora limpou a garganta.

— Eu quero você — _Minha Catra_. — Por favor.

— Me diga se em algum momento, qualquer momento, você quiser parar, está bem? Não vou ficar chateada.

— Sim.

Catra pegou o elástico no cabelo de Adora e o soltou. Fios loiros escorregaram pelo rosto da garota. Adora inspirou profundamente, ansiando pelo o que ela sabia que estava por vir. Catra encheu as mãos com o seu cabelo e o puxou na raíz. Forte o suficiente para fazê-la querer gemer, mas Adora reprimiu. Catra não pareceu ter gostado disso, porque um segundo depois, suas costas estavam na parede novamente e a outra mão de Catra, circulando seu pescoço — com força o suficiente para ser prazeroso e não machucar. Seus olhares nunca se quebrando.

Adora cerrou os olhos em prazer.

Oh, sim! Ela gostava disso.

Catra deslizou a língua na boca de Adora. Sem pedir permissão dessa vez. Ela engasgou. A sensação que Adora tinha era que Catra estava fodendo sua boca com a língua, porque ela mal conseguia acompanhar o beijo.

Uma mão de Catra soltou seu cabelo e se dirigiu ao seio. Pegando um mamilo entre os dedos por baixo do sutiã esportivo, ela apertou. E então, o gemido não foi contido dessa vez. Foi alto, sendo engolido rapidamente pela boca de Catra. O suspiro que Adora ouviu em retorno foi o suficiente para deixá-la quase selvagem.

Porra, Catra era o paraíso!

Ela beijava como uma amante desesperada pelo corpo da sua parceira. Como se nunca fosse se cansar ou ter o suficiente.

Alguns segundos depois, a boca de Catra abandonou a sua. Com os olhos fixos em Adora, ela começou a abrir lentamente o botão da calça da loira, o barulho do zíper, respirações irregulares e corações acelerados sendo a única coisa para ser ouvida no local.

Catra puxou a calça até os joelhos, ficando de joelhos na sua frente em seguida. Adora engoliu em seco. Catra abaixou os olhos para a mancha na calcinha de Adora e passou a língua entre os lábios. Adora se contorceu nas mãos de Catra. Seu corpo vibrando em expectativas enquanto os olhos heterocromaticos prometiam as piores coisas que ela poderia imaginar.

— Você sabe, eu posso cheirar o quanto você está molhada por mim.

Os dedos de Catra, com garras retraídas, alcançaram o clitóris de Adora por cima da calcinha, fazendo movimentos circulatórios torturantemente lentos. Ela olhou para cima, bebendo das reações de Adora. A loira silvou entre os lábios, seus quadris ganhando vida própria e se empurrando nas mãos de Catra. As mãos de dela pegaram a calcinha de Adora e ela prendeu a respiração, fechando os olhos, porque ela tinha a sensação de que poderia vir apenas olhando Catra.

O quão patético isso era?

Adora sentiu Catra puxar sua calcinha lentamente, deslizando-a até seus joelhos. Ela gemeu alto quando ambas as mãos de Catra encontram sua bunda nua e apertaram, com força, como se ela estivesse ansiando por isso tanto quanto Adora estava em senti-lo.

— Sua boceta é linda, Adora — Catra murmurou, rouca, como se ela tivesse se esquecido que Adora estava acima dela, quase morrendo com essas palavras.

Adora choramingou, se sentindo flutuar com o elogio, enquanto empurrava os quadris para frente, se forçando a abrir os olhos.

Adora viu Catra roçar o nariz no seu clitóris. Ela inspirou.

— Puta que pariu! — gemeu, incapaz de manter os quadris e as mãos atrás de si parados.

— O seu cheiro é realmente viciante — Adora podia jurar que Catra estava quase choramingando, um ronronado alto começando a escapar dela. Adora amou isso. — Você já está tão molhada pra mim. Você é uma boa garota. Eu vou chupar você agora.

— Oh, sim! — Foi tudo o que Adora conseguiu responder.

Então a boca de Catra estava sobre sua boceta. Quente, úmida, macia e fodidamente boa e seus olhos estavam definitivamente se revirando.

Adora estava começando a realmente ficar frustrada com as mãos amarradas, porque ela só queria agarrar os cabelos de Catra e foder sua boca.

Catra estava fazendo movimentos de sobe e desce no seu clitóris inchado e Adora soltava pequenos gemidos e suspiros, quaisquer vestígios de vergonha esquecidos. Quando Catra empurrou sua bunda para a frente e a sugou, Adora pensou que poderia estar vendo estrelas.

Os sons que Catra estava fazendo com a boca estavam deixando Adora fora de si. Catra estava lambendo e chupando realmente com vontade. Ela podia sentir nas vibrações da sua garganta, como ela tivesse se segurando para fazer isso há muito tempo.

E, porra, a língua dela parecia mágica e incrivelmente longa, alcançando os melhores e mais certos lugares dentro de Adora.

A visão de Catra joelhada entre as suas pernas escancaradas, os olhos fechados, sua boca se movendo como se ela estivesse mamando sua boceta foi demais para suportar.

— Catra, ah! Porra, eu estou vindo!

Ouvir isso só fez Catra aumentar a intensidade, chupando e lambendo ritmicamente com mais vontade.

Adora encostou a cabeça na parede, enquanto Catra lambia a extensão da sua boceta e gemeu alto enquanto gozava, fazendo um som que se assemelhava a um engasgo com abandono e alívio selvagens.

Adora estava ofegante e um pouco suada enquanto tentava se recuperar, suas pernas bambas.

Isso tinha sido rápido. Adora poderia ter ficado com vergonha, mas quando Catra se levantou do chão, presunçosa e satisfeita consigo mesma, a única coisa que ela fez foi sorrir preguiçosamente.

— Hm... você tem um gosto incrível — E então, ela estava pressionada contra o corpo de Adora novamente.— Deixa eu te mostrar.

Uma mão de Catra deslizou para o seu pescoço e a outra no seu cabelo. E de repente, a língua de Catra estava entrando na sua boca e eram muitas coisas para assimilar e Adora estava definitivamente gemendo novamente.

A língua de Catra dançou sobre dela em movimentos circulativos exatamente iguais aos que ela fez lá embaixo. Adora engasgou. Catra sorriu no beijo.

Piralha.

Sem tirar a mão da garganta de Adora, Catra dirigiu seus lábios até a sua orelha e sussurrou:

— Você não acha que eu já acabei com você, não é, Adora? — E após dizer isso, modiscou o lódulo dela.

●

Adora engoliu em seco e olhou Catra entre os cílios semi-cerrados. Catra tirou a mão do seu cabelo e começou a descer, lentamente, pelo seu estômago, olhos fixos nos dela, até chegar a sua intimidade. Ela enfiou um dedo dentro de Adora, facilmente, e enrolou. A respiração da loira ficou trêmula e ela fechou os olhos, suas paredes se apertando em torno dos dedos de Catra.

— Você gosta disso, Adora? — Catra sussurrou ao pé do seu ouvido enquanto movimentava lentamente o dedo. Adora estava se contorcendo, indo em direção a mão de Catra, enviando ondas de prazer pelo seu corpo. — Me diga o quanto você gosta.

— Você é incrível, gatinha, seus dedos, hmm... são muito bons.

Catra adicionou mais um dedo enquanto acariciava seu clitóris com o polegar. Adora sabia que seus gemidos estavam começando a ficarem muito altos, mas Catra não parecia se importar. Na verdade, ela parecia querer que Adora gemesse mais alto.

— Eu amo a maneira como você está reagindo a mim — Catra roçou o nariz contra o seu e inspirou fundo. Adora procurou sua boca, desejando. Ela tinha a sensação de que a morena estava começando a divagar. — Você está tão quente e escorregadia agora, eu sinto que poderia passar o dia inteiro fodendo essa boceta apertada sem nunca me cansar.

— Catra... — Adora engasgou, abrindo os olhos, sua voz puro abandono primitivo enquanto Catra aumentava os movimentos, massageando um ponto que era absolutamente certo.

— Você vai ser uma boa garota e receber mais um dedo para mim, não vai? Eu quero que amanhã, quando você se sentar, a única coisa que você se lembre é disso. Meus dedos dentro de você, te fodendo com força contra essa parede.

— Catra, você... AH! _Porra_!

Catra aumentou os movimentos.

— Diga que você vai ser boa e receber mais um pra mim.

— Eu vou. Vou ser boa pra você.

— Muito bem.

Catra deslizou mais um dedo lentamente, deixando Adora se acostumar. A loira se sentiu completamente cheia; preenchida.

Catra soltou seu pescoço, enrendando os dedos na nuca de Adora e a beijou. Mais foi... diferente.

Adora podia _sentir_ que era diferente. De alguma forma, minimamente, Catra estava cedendo o controle da sua boca e era Adora quem estava tomando e modiscando tudo o que queria agora. Isso a deixou satisfeita e mais excitada.

Os dedos de Catra estavam indo e vindo mais rápidos. Adora soltou sua boca e começou a descer beijos ansiosos pela clavícula dela. Catra soltou um pequeno suspiro que desceu direito pelo seu estômago e de repente, tudo que Adora queria era mais disso. Mais desses sons. Catra arqueou o pescoço para lhe dar mais espaço, enquanto Adora explorava e mordia. Eventualmente, Adora fez uma pausa, ofegando contra o pescoço de Catra para gemer.

Era demais. Adora não sabia como Catra estava fazendo isso ser tão rápido, mas Adora estava vindo novamente, em espamos mais violentos desta vez. Adora começou a engasgar e Catra se afastou para olhar para ela.

— Eu estou-

— Eu sei — Catra passou o polegar pelo seu lábio inferior. — Você está tão linda, eu quero ouvir você gozar.

E então, Adora deixou ir. E seu orgasmo definitivamente molhou suas coxas desta vez.

●

Catra estava beijando Adora lentamente, roronando, enquanto retirava seus dedos com cuidado. Adora estremeceu com a perca do contato. Ela com certeza estaria dolorida amanhã.

Adora se sentia feliz. E também como se tivesse acabado de levar um coça.

Ela abriu os olhos bem a tempo de ver Catra lambendo sua mancha dos dedos com um suspiro. Se Catra estava tentando matá-la, ela estava a um passo de conseguir. A gata se abaixou para subir sua calcinha e calças com cuidado e algo que só poderia ser descrito como devoção.

Quando Catra ficou de pé novamente, Adora se inclinou para frente e a beijou. Doce e amorosamente.

Era um agradecimento.

Quando elas finalmente se separaram, sem ar, Adora deu um sorriso brilhante e cansado para Catra. A gata ergueu as sobrancelhas e o fastasma de um sorriso passou pelos seus lábios antes de sua expressão ficar neutra e ela murmurar:

— Vire-se, eu vou te desamarrar.

Por um momento, Adora tinha se esquecido que estava amarrada.

Quando Catra terminou, Adora deu um passo para frente, tentando se aproximar dela, para abraçar e se sentir acolhida, e todas essas coisas que ela tanto queria. Mas Catra apenas recuou, dando um passo para trás. Adora franziu as sobrancelhas.

— O que foi?

— Nada — Catra desconversou e sorriu. Mas o sorriso parecia forçado. — Como você se sente?

— Como se tivesse acabado de ser fodida com força contra uma parede — Adora ironizou, tentando aliviar a tensão no quarto e em si mesma.

Catra riu. Um som rouco e vibrante. Foi quando Adora notou que os seus pêlos estavam arrepiados e ela estava com certa dificuldade para respirar e encontrar seus olhos.

 _Oh_.

Catra estava com vergonha de pedir para ela retribuir? Porque ela estava mais do que disposta a dar a Catra o melhor orgasmo da vida dela.

É claro, ela precisaria que sua visão voltasse ao normal primeiro e ela estivesse sendo capaz de andar decentemente novamente, mas depois disso-

— Olha, eu só preciso me recuperar um pouco primeiro e então vou cuidar de você, ok? — Adora perguntou carinhosamente, para que Catra soubesse que ela a entendeu, esperando que sua voz passasse toda segurança que ela queria que Catra sentisse em seus braços.

Mas qualquer vestígio de felicidade e esperança se foi quando ela viu Catra ficar tensa.

— Hm, isso não vai ser necessário.

— Você... você não quer que eu retribua?

Catra riu. Mas era falso, Adora sabia.

— Adora, você está acabada   
— E então, acrescentou rapidamente.— No bom sentido, é claro.

— Puf! Venha aqui e eu vou te mostrar quem está acabada — Adora bufou e sorriu. Mas era tenso.

Ela deu um passo para frente novamente, mas Catra recuou de novo. Certo, Adora estava começando a ter um pressentimento muito ruim.

— Não precisa, eu estou bem, ok? — ela desviou os olhos e começou a se virar, indo em direção a sua cama. — Por que você não vai se limpar? Vou usar o banheiro depois de você.

— Eu quero. Você sabe que eu gosto de retribuir — Adora fez beicinho, mas Catra não estava olhando. Ela tinha a sensação de que estava começando a soar como uma criança.

Adora não tentou se aproximar novamente. Ela apenas ficou observando, aniosa e temerosa, enquanto Catra ficava mais tensa e nervosa.

— O que há de errado, Catra?

Catra fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente antes de dizer:

— Eu não quero que você faça isso comigo.

Um tapa teria doído menos. Adora sentiu o estômago revirar e toda a leveza que ela sentia antes se transformou em um nó na sua garganta.

Catra não tinha deixado ela tocá-la.

Não queria que ela retribuisse.

Adora estava começando a ver os padrões, ela só não conseguia entender o porquê.

Ela não poderia ter interpretado mal os sinais de Catra, poderia? O corpo de Catra não mentia e... e... todas as coisas que ela tinha dito? A maneira como olhou para ela, a forma como elas tinham se beijado no final? Não tinha como Adora ter só imaginado todas essas coisas.

Então por que Catra estava agindo assim? Elas já não tinham acabado de cruzar todas as linhas?

— Eu achei que você também quisesse — Adora não ocultou o tom magoado da sua voz. Catra não respondeu. Apenas ficou parada, olhando para qualquer coisa que não fosse Adora. A loira estava começando a entrar em pânico. — Por que você fez isso, Catra?

O que significou pra você?

— Adora, será que a gente pode não conversar sobre isso agora? Por favor? Eu estou bem, ok? Só não estou no clima.

Mas Adora sabia que era mentira. Ou pelo menos era, alguns minutos atrás.

Então, ela finalmente tomou coragem para fazer a pergunta que queria, antes que sua mente começasse a bombardeá-la de dúvidas e incertezas.

— Significou alguma coisa pra você?

Adora queria que Catra admitisse que ainda sentia alguma coisa por ela. Qualquer coisa. Que ela estaria disposta a consertar a situação delas e que o que acabara de acontecer, não tinha sido um erro. Não tinha sido a última vez e que Catra iria deixar Adora mostrar a ela que ela a amava, mesmo que não fosse hoje. Provar que ela nunca a deixou de amar e que ainda se lembrava de cada pedacinho do seu corpo.

Catra arregalou levemente os olhos em surpresa. E então, alguns segundos depois quando ela finamente os ergueu para encarar Adora, eles pareciam determinados.

— Não — Catra respondeu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a definição daquele meme "triste e de pau duro".
> 
> Catra está sendo uma idiota e choca 0.
> 
> não sei se o próx capítulo é hot também, mas se não for, o próximo do próximo é. obrigada a todo mundo que compreendeu o motivo pelo qual eu tive que demorar mais para postar e espero que esse capítulo tenha recompensado hehehe. não estou brincando quando eu digo que tive que parar três vezes para respirar porque tinha ficado muito quente 😳.  
> e boas notícias (pelo menos pra mim k). essa gay acaba de se formar no Ensino Médio, irra! agora estou cansada, formada, desempregada e falida, uhul.  
> obrigada a todes que estão acompanhando. por favor, me deixe saber o que você achou deste capítulo (foi o meu primeiro hot lésbico 😳 quem amou? também demorou muito pra corrigir, eu terminei o rascunho dele no domingo 😔) é o maior que já escrevi na vida! eu coloquei quase todo meu lado pervetido nele hehehe, tô guardando o resto pro próximo e eu tô muito animada pra começar a escrever 😳🥵 (apesar de que depende muito do que você gosta, né. eu normalmente prefiro algo doce, cheio de declarações de amor e fluflus - sim, é isso que vem aí, gostaro?)
> 
> até semana que vem!


	9. um passo em frente

Adora deu um passo cambeleante para trás, como se tivesse sido empurrada. Ela não conseguia desviar os olhos de Catra, sem saber o que deveria fazer a seguir. O que deveria dizer ou falar. Se deveria falar. O que Catra disse fez um buraco no seu coração, doendo mais do que qualquer coisa que ela já sentiu.

Adora sempre soube que amar Catra não seria uma tarefa fácil. Não foi enquanto elas estavam crescendo. Quando eram adolescentes e, definitivamente, não tinha sido fácil depois que Catra se foi. Mas em todo esse tempo, amar Catra nunca doeu dessa forma. Como se alguém estivesse arrancando seu coração do peito, rolando pelo chão e pisoteando. Diferente do que Shadow Weaver dizia, amar Catra tinha sido a sua maior força. Nunca algo do qual ela se envergonhou ou quis se livrar — pelo contrário.

Mas agora, sua alma desnuda na intensidade dos olhos azuis, encarando os azuis e amarelos de Catra, enquanto o frio e o vazio rastejavam por sua pele e se alojavam sobre seus ossos, Adora finalmente desejou que ela pudesse parar isso.

Ela não queria nada além do que cair de joelhos, se enrolar em uma bola e gritar toda essa dor que ela sentia pra fora.

O tempo parecia ter parado enquanto o silêncio tenso era a única coisa que parecia sólida o suficiente para que Adora pudesse tocar. Ela não sabia o que estava procurando nos olhos de Catra. Ela se quer tinha certeza se havia alguma coisa para encontrar.

Talvez o fato dela não ter separado as coisas desde o começo tivesse sido o seu maior erro — a Catra das suas memórias. Dos seus sonhos e fantasias, nunca faria isso com ela. A feriria dessa forma baixa. Talvez Adora devesse aceitar que Catra tinha crescido. Se transformado. Que ela não a conhecia mais, e talvez nunca mais fosse.

Mas pensar nisso doía. Adora não gostou de pensar sobre isso. Fez a dor aumentar. Ela queria parar. Queria se virar e fingir que Catra não tinha dito nada. Fingir que estava tudo bem. Que ela não estava de coração partido desde que Catra enviou aqueles soldados para destruir aquela cidade. Que se continuasse tentando, se esforçando, gastasse toda a sua força de vontade e energia nisso, ela poderia consertar. Consertá-las.

Foi quando Adora finalmente percebeu — com a possibilidade pairando bem acima do seu nariz — que ela não estava pronta para deixar ir.

Não sabia se algum dia estaria.

Esse pensamento a assustou. Mas às vezes as coisas eram assim, não é? Por mais que você quisesse muito algo, às vezes simplesmente não era pra ser. Adora tinha que aceitar que o amor dela — ela — não era algo que Catra iria querer novamente. Ela tinha estragado isso. E esse amor tão grande que ela sentia dentro do peito, não seria o suficiente para curar toda a dor que ele causou. O máximo que ela poderia fazer era torcer para que ficasse mais suportável com o tempo.

Adora viu Catra se encolher sob o seu olhar.

Se essa fosse a sua última chance — porque estava óbvio que Catra só estava tentando brincar com ela e não havia nada no mundo que fosse deixar Adora permitir que ela brincasse com seu corpo dessa forma novamente — ela tinha algumas coisas que precisava dizer.

Dessa vez por ela. Adora. Ela precisava. Algum tipo de encerramento, por mais estranho que fosse.

Adora andou à passos decidos na direção de Catra, enquanto a gata dava passos para trás até bater contra o relevo da janela.

— Não acredito em você — Adora quase rosnou. O seu tom era alto, claro e determinado. — Mas se é isso que você precisa dizer para sentir que pode finalmente me machucar de volta... — inspirou profundamente, apertando os punhos para controlar a forma como sua voz estava começando a tremer e os seus olhos a arder. Adora tirou qualquer traço de impassibilidade do rosto e deixou transparecer toda a dor que ela sentia. Ela não se importava se isso era o certo a fazer. Não se importava se sua dor dava prazer a Catra. Se suas palavras não significavam nada para ela. Adora só... precisava dizer isso. Colocar para fora e esperar que os seus sentimentos pela garota também se fossem. — Para se sentir melhor consigo mesma. Então aqui está o que você quer. Nada, nunca, me machou tanto quanto isso. — E após terminar de dizer isso com toda firmesa que ela desejava colocar, Adora pôde finalmente deixar as lágrimas escaparam. — E-eu espero que você seja feliz com a escolha que acaba de fazer. Mas... Catra. Eu nunca quis machucar você. Eu machuquei, sei disso agora. Sei que provavelmente nunca vou conseguir me redimir por toda dor que eu te causei. Mas se por algum momento você pensou que deixar você foi fácil pra mim — Adora riu amargamente, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão. — Isso quase me matou — sussurou. — E apesar disso. De perder você, e eu sei que você não quer ouvir isso, eu não me arrependi. Eu nunca vou me arrepender das vida que salvei. Em cada uma delas. Em cada sorriso. Cada olhar de esperança e toda felicidade por que fui responsável... Eu gostaria que pudesse ter sido você — ela sorriu em meio as lágrimas, limpando no nariz. — Que eu pudesse ter te salvado. À gente. Em cada momento em que eu fui feliz... eu queria que você tivesse estado lá. Porque eu fui feliz, Catra. Mas teria sido muito mais se estivesse com você.

Sem conseguir suportar mais a sensação de terremoto embaixo de si, os olhos enigmáticos de Catra a queimando e as paredes do quarto ficando menores a sua volta, Adora se virou com determinação e praticamente correu até sua cômoda. Ela pegou algumas peças de roupa meio avulsa enquanto Catra permanecia parada, sem reação, no mesmo lugar. 

Ela saiu do quarto poucos segundos antes de começar a soluçar.

•

Foi no banheiro, debaixo da água quente corrente, quando sua mente estava finalmente voltando ao funcionamento normal, que Adora se permitiu chorar tudo que tinha para por pra fora. Os soluços eram tão fortes, que sacudiam violentamente seu corpo. Adora precisou se sentar no piso frio e colocar a cabeça entre os joelhos para tentar conter a tremedeira.

Mas não adiantou.

Não parecia que nada iria.

Ela gostaria de nunca ter tido esperanças. Nunca ter criado expectativas, porque o gosto amargo e azedo da decepção era realmente uma droga.

•

— Adora? — Alguém estava sacudindo seu ombro. Adora tentou se esticar no colchonete pequeno e acabou rolando para o lado oposto, caindo de cabeça no chão.

— Porra! — ela praguejou, meio gemendo, as mãos na cabeça e uma expressão de dor.

— Por Etheria, Adora, você está bem?! 

Ela estava bem? 

Seu corpo estava dolorido em... muitos lugares. Sua cabeça doía por causa do tombo e ela estava se sentindo meio atordoada. Mas apesar de tudo isso, nada disso se comparava a dor aguda em seu coração.

— Hm, sim. Que horas são? — Adora apoiou as mãos no chão e se levantou. Só agora ela se deu conta de que a pessoa com quem ela estava falando era Emily.

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e empurrou os quadris para frente, algumas juntas realmente doloridas estalando.

— Quase oito. Você tem certeza que está bem? — Emily arqueou a sobrancelha de forma sugestiva, mas Adora não conseguiu entender o que era. O porquê ela estava fazendo isso. Até que seus olhos de um tom de rosa profundo, quase vinho, se abaixaram sobre os seus pulsos e-

Adora seguiu seu olhar.

Ah.

A loira sentiu a vermelhidão começar a se espalhar pelo seu rosto, pescoço, orelhas e ombros. Ela não sabia se já estivera tão vermelha em sua vida. Era a primeira vez que ela enfrentava esse tipo de situação.

Seus pulsos estavam vermelhos com um leve toque de roxo em alguns lugares. Lembrar das marcas do pulso fez Adora instintivamente ergue as mãos para o pescoço, que deveria estar tão ruim ou pior. Ela se lembrava muito bem que Catra não havia sido nada cuidadosa com as marcas que estava deixando e tinha dedicado uma atenção especial ao seu pescoço. E lembrar do pulso, que a fez lembrar do pescoço, a lembrou das marcas de garras que ela tinha nas mãos e nos braços.

Adora exalou tentando afastar a súbita irritação que estava sentindo. Ela acabara de acordar e se lembrou que as marcas de Catra estavam por todo seu corpo. Um lembrete em letras brilhantes de que Adora tinha pertencido a ela. De que ela tinha sido fraca e por causa disso seu coração foi rolado pelo chão e esmagado.

Adora ergueu os olhos para cima, notando que Emily ainda estava a sua frente, provavelmente esperando uma resposta e agindo estranhamente calma para alguém que acabara de descobrir que sua comandante estava transando com a prisioneira de guerra.

Ela limpou a garganta, tentando soar tão neutra quanto um pimentão poderia. Tudo era ainda pior porque Emily não tinha nenhum indício em seu rosto do que estava pensando.

— Sim, hm... eu estou ótima. Obrigada por se preocupar, Emily.

— Disponha. Se precisar de alguma coisa...

— Você estará com Entrapta.

— Isso. Até mais. E se me permite sugerir... — O coração de Adora bateu mais forte. Ela não sabia muito bem o que estava esperando, mas ficou ansiosa mesmo assim. — Você deveria comer um pouco — Adora soltou a respiração em alivio. —Você parece cansada. — E dizendo isso, se virou e saiu.

Adora observou enquanto Emily virava o corredor e desaparecia. Foi só quando a loira teve certeza que a garota de cabelos avermelhados se foi que ela se deixou cair sentada no colchonete com um suspiro audível. Ela estava tão cansada.

Adora colocou as mãos no rosto, ajeitando alguns fios loiros rebeldes que caiam nele. Isso não estava bom. Ela amaldiçoou seu eu do passado por ter feito sexo com Catra. O que ela estava pensando?! 

"Sua boceta é linda, Adora"

Argh! Certo. Ela não estava pensando.

Como Adora poderia ter uma chamada de vídeo com Bow e Glimmer agora? Os arranhões tinham sido fácil de explicar, mas chupões? Como diabos ela explicaria isso?!

Adora não queria que eles soubessem o que ela fez. Que Catra tinha entrado em sua mente exatamente como eles tinham dito que ela faria e Adora tinha jurado que não iria acontecer.

Adora sentiu vontade de chorar novamente quando sua mente evocou, sem a sua permissão, imagens de Catra ajoelhada entre suas pernas, as mãos apertando suas nádegas, os olhos com cílios longos, fechados, as sombrancelhas bem delineadas erguidas em prazer, enquanto seu narizinho arrebitado com sardas encantadoras contrastando na sua pele morena estava encaixado em seu clitóris e ela mamava Adora com vontade.

Adora odiava que Catra fosse a coisa mais bonita, encantadora e intrigante que ela já tenha conhecido na vida. Odiava achar ela tão perfeita pra ela. E odiava mais do que tudo, saber que a perdeu para sempre.

"Você ainda é tão bonita, Adora"

Adora sacudiu a cabeça. Não. Não! Ela não ia ficar remoendo essas lembranças e se torturando com elas. Ela se recusava!

Mesmo que Catra tivesse dizendo a verdade, ela mesmo tinha dito. Não significava nada. Adora tinha que parar de ficar vendo coisas aonde não tinha e começar a ver como elas realmente eram.

•

— O que é isso no seu pescoço? — Foi a primeira coisa que Glimmer disse assim que Adora atendeu a chamada. A loira até tinha tentado esconder as marcas soltando o cabelo, mas não tinha dado certo e ela não tinha corretivo porque ela era estupidamente muito gay.

Adora já estava farta de se lembrar de Catra. Desde que o dia começou, mesmo que Adora não a tivesse visto nenhuma vez, era como se Catra estivesse em todo lugar que ela ia.

Ela podia senti-la em muitos lugares e isso a deixou estressada e irritadiça.

— Por favor — Adora fechou os olhos em tormento e implorou. — Não quero falar sobre isso.

Bow e Glimmer trocaram olhares rapidamente. Bow vendo que Glimmer ainda queria dizer alguma coisa, tocou seu ombro em alerta e deu um passo à frente, tomando a tela do comunicador e as rédeas da situação.

— Tudo bem. Nos avise se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, ou quiser conversar, ok? — Adora acenou positivamente, aliviada pelos amigos que tinha. Ela os amava muito. — E ligamos porquê temos algo a te dizer. — Bow e Glimmer trocaram olhares novamente. Uma sensação ruim se agitou no estômago de Adora. — Algo importante.

— O que é?

— Scorpia está em Lua Clara.

De repente Adora estava ficando zonza, precisando sentar.

— Vocês a capturaram? — Adora franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Na verdade ela chegou aqui por vontade própria — Glimmer disse e então, inspirou profundamente. — Ela disse que está disposta a dar informações valiosas se deixarmos ela ver e falar com Catra. Ela ainda não sabe que ela não está aqui, chegou essa manhã.

Então Scorpia amava Catra.

Ou pelo menos estava demonstrando isso.

Adora não estava muito bem, ela achava que poderia começar a vomitar a qualquer momento. O ar estava começando a entrar com difículdades, seu cérebro incapaz de formar pensamentos claros enquanto aquela sensação de que as paredes estavam se fechando em volta dela voltava.

— E-e o que vocês pretendem fazer?

— Não sabemos se isso é um truque para descobrir a localização de Catra ou algo assim... — começou Glimmer.

— Mas ela parecia muito honesta e determinada — terminou Bow. —Estranhamente legal para alguém da-

— Chega. — Adora interrompeu Bow com irritação. A última coisa que ela queria depois de ter transado com Catra e tido seu coração partido era ouvir sobre como a noiva dela era uma pessoa legal. Bow e Glimmer arregalaram os olhos. Eles raramente ouviram Adora falar com eles desse jeito. Adora, percebendo seu erro, respirou fundo e se acalmou. — Me desculpem, eu... Me avisem quando resolverem algo.

— Esperávamos que você tivesse algo a dizer. — O tom de Glimmer era uma mistura de preocupação e cautela. — Está tudo bem, Adora?

Por um momento, Adora pensou rapidamente em responder que sim. Mentir para os seus melhores amigos. Mas ela já estava farta de fingir.

— Não. — Foi difícil admitir isso em voz alta. — Sinto muito gente, não vou ser muito útil agora, eu só... preciso de um momento. Tem muita coisa acontecendo na minha cabeça, as coisas aqui estão sob controle, mas eu preciso de uma pausa.

Seus ombros caíram quando Adora finalmente se permitiu admitir para alguém que estava exausta. 

— Nós entendemos. Vamos ligar amanhã, então, ok?

— Obrigada gente, eu amo vocês.

— Nós também te amamos, Adora. Se cuida e fique bem.

— Eu vou.

Eles desligaram a chamada e os olhos de Adora se encheram de lágrimas novamente.

•

Adora sabia que uma hora ou outra alguém teria que dizer a Catra que Scorpia queria falar com ela. Que estava disposta a cooperar para isso. E esse alguém, consequentemente, teria que ser ela. Mas Adora sentia que se tivesse que tocar no assunto com Catra, ela poderia começar a se sentir mal e a chorar novamente. Adora já tinha atingido sua cota de choro por dia.

Ela não viu Catra pelo resto dia, mas isso não a surpreendeu. Ela meio que esperava por isso, mas dessa vez ela se esforçou duramente para não pensar no que Catra poderia estar fazendo, sentindo ou qualquer outra coisa que envolvesse seu nome.

Mas, apesar disso, ela sabia.

Sabia que Catra não tinha comido ou saído do quarto hoje. E mesmo que Adora fingisse que não sabia dessas informações ou que elas não enviavam um onda de enjoo sobre ela, isso não a fazia se sentir melhor.

A fazia se sentir uma covarde.

Faltavam poucos minutos para o jantar. Adora não tinha malhado de manhã porque isso significaria que depois ela precisaria de um banho e consequentemente, entrar no quarto que em que Catra estava. Mas ela tinha se sentido mal, nervosa, tensa e ansiosa o dia inteiro. Ela precisava liberar um pouco de energia acumulada ou não conseguiria dormir. Além do mais, Adora não precisava de roupas específicas apenas para dar uma corridinha na esteira.

Ela pegou uma garrafa de água na cozinha e se dirigiu ao local, que não ficava muito distante do quarto que ela — infelizmente — dividia com Catra. Chegando lá, a loira percebeu que a sala já estava ocupada. As luzes estavam acesas e era possível ouvir sons de passos.

Alguém estava correndo na esteira.

O coração de Adora imediamente reagiu, eviando a ela uma onda de adrenalina e suor frio.

Catra costumava vir aqui durante a noite? Normalmente Adora só malhava de manhã. Por que ela estava pensando que era Catra? 

Argh! Poderia ser qualquer outra pessoa! Não haviam motivos para suas mãos estarem começado a tremer. Mas estavam. Suas pernas adquiriram a consistência de uma gelatina.

Adora cerrou os punhos. Ela não era uma covarde! 

Adora colocou a palma no reconhecimento. Se fosse Catra, ela poderia simplesmente se virar e ir, mas o que ela não estava fazendo era começar a correr e se esgueirar por aí só porque ela tinha sido rejeitada.

A porta se abriu e Adora teve que entrar, para que ela pudesse se fechar, e ser aberta novamente.

O coração de Adora afundou no peito. Catra estava correndo rápido na esteira. Sua roupa toda molhada e ela parecia concentrada e... pálida? Seus lábios estavam secos e meio rachados. Ela tinha círculos escuros embaixo dos olhos e de alguma forma, ela parecia mais magra. Sua aparência não poderia ser descrita como nada além de fantasmagórica.

A primeira coisa que Adora quis fazer foi correr e ajudar. Perguntar o que estava de errado e cuidar de Catra. Mas ela impurrou esses desejos para baixo junto com o mal-estar que veio com a imagem da gata.

As orelhas de Catra se moveram assim que Adora entrou. A gata olhou para o lado e acabou perdendo o equilíbrio da esteira, escorregando, caindo e rolando para fora da máquina de uma forma nada bela.

Adora não conseguiu impedir seus pés de se moverem. Em menos de cinco segundos, ela estava ao lado de Catra.

— Santa Etheria, Catra! Você está bem? — Adora se agachou e tocou seu ombro. Os pêlos de Catra se arrepiaram e ela tremeu embaixo da mão da loira.

Adora retirou a mão rapidamente.

— Porra, isso doeu! — Catra resmungou, sua voz estava seca; rouca.

Adora olhou ao redor. Não viu água. Olhou para sua garrafa — ela quis oferecer, mas não sabia se deveria.

Catra começou a se levantar, mas os seus movimentos estavam, de alguma forma, errados. Ela mal conseguia se firmar sobre os pés e ela parecia horrível.

Adora pensou em se mover para ajudar, mas se conteve.

— Você quer água?

Catra estava mais ou menos de pé agora. E foi quando seus olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez no dia. Adora institivamente deu um passo para trás, se sentindo frágil e pequena sob aquele olhar penetrante que enviou faícas de dor por ela. Eles se grudaram nos de Adora por alguns segundos e Adora se odiou por como a atenção de Catra aqueceu seu coração pela primeira vez no dia. Aquele vazio no seu peito começando a desaparecer.

Os olhos de Catra desceram para a garrafa de água em suas mãos e subiram pelos seus pulsos. Adora se sentiu encolher. Catra franziu as sobrancelhas e desviou o olhar.

— Não — Foi só o que ela disse. Elas ainda estavam razoavelmente perto e tudo que Adora queria era segurar e embalar Catra. Sacudi-la por estar sendo tão inconsequente.

Adora tinha tanto amor para dar... ela não entendia, ela...

Ela tinha que aceitar que nem todas as pessoas restribuiriam seus sentimentos.

A garganta dela estava se fechando. Ir. Ela precisava ir. Catra não queria nada que viesse dela e ela não conseguiria ficar aqui com Catra, ainda mais vendo-a nesse estado, sem fazer alguma coisa da qual ela não fosse se arrepender.

— Hm, certo. Eu... eu vou indo, eu não sabia que você estaria aqui e... — Ela devia calar a boca agora, estava divagando demais.

Catra não disse nada. Nem olhou. Adora ficou alguns segundos parada, ela não sabia o que fazer ou o quê estava esperando. Sua cabeça lhe dizia para se virar e ir. Catra era adulta. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Ela poderia se virar.

Mas seu coração pensava diferente.

Adora reuniu toda sua força de vontade para começar a se virar e sair dali, mas então, uma mão agarrou seu pulso. Tão delicadamente que Adora só percebeu que ela estava lá porque o toque de Catra sempre parecia surtir muito efeito sobre ela. Ela olhou para baixo, para mão com garras retraídas que segurava seu pulso, enquanto algo parecia querer nascer em seu peito. Algo que definitivamente não era bom para alguém que estava tentando seguir em frente.

Adora ergueu os olhos para Catra, mas ela não estava olhando.

— O que foi, Catra? — Seu tom saiu mais rude do que ela esperava.

Adora viu Catra se encolher. Mas sua mão não largou o pulso dela. Ela ergueu os olhos heterocromaticos para Adora e a confusão de sentimentos existentes ali fez algo se agitar dentro da loira.

— Adora, eu...

Mas ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, porque alguns segundos depois, seus olhos estavam se fechando e ela estava caindo.

•

Adora deitou Catra delicamente em cima da cama dela, no quarto delas, e foi até o banheiro buscar algodão e álcool. Não foi com felicidade que ela registrou que a morena ainda estava desacordada quando ela voltou. 

Ela pegou a cabeça de Catra, colocou no seu colo e passou o algodão perto do seu nariz. Esperando, do fundo de seu coração, que funcionasse.

Catra gemeu em suas mãos, tossindo, e o nó que vinha se apertando ao redor do coração de Adora aliviou a pressão quando os olhos da gata começaram a se abrir. Adora expirou em alívio.

— Adora...? — ela gemeu, meio rouca, meio tossindo. 

O coração de Adora deu um salto, vibrando de volta a vida. Chamar o nome dela era a primeira coisa que Catra fazia?

Mas então, Adora se lembrou do que Catra fez e de que deveria proteger melhor seu coração dessa vez.

Ela limpou a garganta, antes de dizer, fazendo questão de manter a voz neutra:

— Você desmaiou. Como está se sentindo?

— Uma merda — Os olhos de Catra encontraram os de Adora por um segundo. A mão dela se moveu. E então, caiu e ela desviou o olhar, franzindo a testa no que Adora pensou ser uma carranca. — Hm, obrigada... por me ajudar...

Adora alcançou a água na cômoda.

— Bebe — ordenou.

Ela estava pronta para brigar caso Catra fosse rejeitar sua ajuda novamente, mas a gata apenas se sentou com dificuldades e bebeu o líquido transparente.

Adora observou com preocupação enquanto Catra bebia praticamente todo conteúdo da garrafa, antes de voltar a tossir. Então, quando Catra entregou a garrafa de volta, Adora tirou a cabeça dela do seu colo com cuidado e se levantou.

Ela não pensou ou olhou para trás antes de caminhar decididamente até a porta.

•

Adora voltou ao quarto poucos minutos depois com uma bandeija com sopa, analgésicos e um copão de suco protéico.

Quando a porta se abriu, Catra, que estava deitada, olhou para Adora supresa e a loira sentiu raiva disso. Raiva por Catra achar que ela realmente seria capaz de abandoná-la nesse estado. Foi a isso que ela se agarrou quando ficou em pé na frente da cama aonde ela estava.

Catra estava olhando para ela.

— O que...

— Vai fazer você se sentir melhor — ela disse, mas Catra não fez nenhum movimento para se sentar. Adora inspirou profundamente, se controlando para não começar a tremer e abaixou a voz. — Eu juro, Catra, se você não se sentar e começar a comer essa comida, eu vou te amarrar e enfiá-la goela abaixo na sua garganta, é isso que você quer? — rosnou.

Os olhos da morena se arregalaram e ela abriu os lábios ligeiramente em resposta. Adora lhe deu um olhar duro, cheio de promessas que dizia que seria melhor Catra obedecer de pressa. Catra se sentou com dificuldades — fato esse que Adora não deixou passar. Adora colocou a bandeija em cima da cômoda e pegou a tigela para dar nas mãos de Catra, mas no momento em que Catra ergueu as mãos, elas estavam tremendo. Adora olhou para as mãos dela por segundos o suficiente para que Catra disesse:

— Adora?

A loira inspirou, tentando conter a nova onda de raiva que estava vindo e a vontade quase insana de gritar com Catra por cuidar tão mal de si mesma. Ela se sentou ao lado dela na cama, pegou um pouco da sopa com a colher e a ergueu na direção da morena.

— O que você-

— Eu sei, ok? Você não quer que eu faça isso. Eu não quero fazer isso. — Não era completamente verdade. — Mas você precisa comer e no momento sou sua única opção. Então eu vou te dar comida o suficiente para te deixar instável e depois... vou te deixar em paz.

Adora se aproximou novamente. Desta vez, Catra não recuou. Adora teria estranhado seu súbito comportamento obdiente se ela não achasse que Catra estava doente demais para por as garras para fora.

Elas poderiam começar a brigar novamente quando Catra estivesse bem.

Enquanto alimentava Catra, Adora não percebeu quando foi que Catra ficou tão próxima. Ela só inspirou uma vez e de repente, o cheiro dela estava lá. Ela podia sentir o calor de Catra ondulando ao seu redor, atraindo-a com aquele magnetismo irresistível que sempre parecia estar entre elas. Mas Adora não ia se deixar levar dessa vez. Catra ultrapassou muito o seu limite na noite inteiror.

(Elas não falam sobre o fato de que a mão de Catra parou de tremer e ela não fez nenhum esforço para começar a comer sozinha.)

Quando Adora termina, ela coloca a tijela na bandeija e estende o suco para Catra. Ela espera até que ela tenha bebido pelo menos a metade antes de se vira para ir embora. Mas a mão de Catra está em volta do seu pulso novamente — o coração de Adora batendo forte.

Ainda sentada na cama, muito cuidadosamente, Adora olhou para Catra.

Mas Catra estava olhando para os seus pulsos. As marcas nele. Ela ergueu os olhos e de repente, eles continham uma fagulha de raiva.

— Por que você não me disse que estava machucando? — murmurou.

Oh, não tinha sido a força com que Catra amarrou, tinha sido ela mesma. Não tocar a garota exigiu mais esforço do ela notou na hora.

— As marcas nos meus pulsos é a coisa que menos dói em mim — Adora deixou escapar. Ela não queria soar tão amargurada, mas era assim que ela se sentia.

Catra fechou os olhos.

— Eu não gosto de te machucar, Adora — sussurrou.

A respiração de Adora engatou. Espaço. Ela precisava de espaço antes que começasse a implorar pela atenção e amor de Catra novamente, porque pelo que parecia, quando se tratava da morena, ela enfiava sua dignidade no cú. 

— Então por que continua fazendo isso? — Adora sussurou. Catra soltou seu pulso imediatamente. Adora riu. Um som vazio e oco. — Você sabe que não era disso que eu estou falando.

— O que mais você quer de mim, Adora? Você já não tomou o suficiente? — Seu semplante parecia pertubado.

— Eu poderia te fazer essa mesma pergunta, Catra. Você não queria me afastar? Me machucar? Você conseguiu. Então o que mais você quer? Isso é por que você quer sair daqui?

— O quê...? — Catra exalou, parecendo junuinamente ofendida.

— Bom, se é isso, más notícias! Não posso nos tirar daqui. Eu também sigo ordens! — Adora cruzou os braços.

— Você acha que transei com você para tentar sair daqui? — Algo dentro de Adora extremeceu.

Ela não gostava de lembrar do que tinha acontecido ontem. Havia algo sobre a voz rouca de Catra dizendo a palavra "transei" que mechia algo dentro dela que não poderia ser bom para alguém que estava tentando consertar um coração partido.

— Em partes, talvez. Não sei! Não conheço você da forma que pensei que conhecia. Você mesma disse isso.

— Não foi por causa disso! — Catra rosnou.

Uma parte de Adora respirou mais aliviada depois de ouvir isso.

— Então foi por quê? Me diga, o que você quer, Catra? A verdade dessa vez. — Adora sentia que seu coração poderia sair pela boca a qualquer momento, a consciência do que poderia estar por vir gelando sua espinha.

Ela não sabia exatamente o que estava pedindo. A verdade ou outra sessão de tortura para que ela pudesse se virar e esquecer que Catra estava nesse quarto precisando dela.

Catra se encolheu. Ela desviou os olhar e encarou seu copo ainda pela metade com um olhar melancólico. Inspirou profundamente e alguns segundos se passaram enquando Adora aguardava pacientemente a resposta.

— Eu queria machucar você, no começo. Você me disse aquelas coisas e... Eu fiquei com raiva. Eu queria fazer você se sentir tão oprimida quanto eu estava me sentindo — Catra apertou o copo e engoliu em seco. — Eu achei... achei que era isso o que eu queria. Machucar você. Eu só... Acho que não esperava que você fosse tão... você — ela riu sem humor, passando as mãos pelos fios revoltos. — Que você fosse se entregar daquela forma — sussurou, fechando os olhos com força. Adora se sentiu arrepiar. É verdade que quando elas namoravam Adora raramente ficou em uma posição vulnerável. Subjulgar Catra sempre pareceu mais divertido. — Então eu... Eu percebi que não queria isso. Não quero machucar você, mesmo que... Mesmo que você tenha me machucado. Eu não quero te ver infeliz, Adora — Catra ergueu os olhos para ela. As mãos de Adora estavam firmemente cruzadas em seu colo. Ela se esforçava para apenas ouvir sem desmontrar nenhuma reação, mesmo que houvessem uma miríade de sentimentos explodindo dentro dela. — Depois... Eu estava precisando pensar e você estava toda brilhos e sorrisos calorosos... Não sabia que outro caminho tomar a não ser... — Catra voltou os olhos para as suas mãos. — Fazer aquilo que faço de melhor. — Adora inspirou profundamente, sentindo toda "raiva" que ela sentia por Catra desaparecer. 

Adora conseguia entender isso. Não era muita coisa. Não era uma confissão, um pedido de desculpas ou um promessa de que algo. Mas poderia ser o suficiente.

Então Adora tinha algo para dizer também. Se o seu amor não a confortava, talvez o de outra pessoa pudesse.

— Scorpia ama você — Adora sussurrou, as palavras queimando como fogo líquido em sua garganta. — Ela está... procurando por você... Na Rebelião. Ela vai se entregar se a deixarmos falar com você. 

— É claro que ela vai — riu sem humor. — Confesso que não pensei que ela fosse ser tão rápida. 

— Você... já esperava que ela fizesse isso? 

Catra deu de ombros.

— Sim. Eventualmente. Ela é Scorpia, no fim das contas. — A maneira como Catra havia dito isso. Calor em sua voz. Isso enviou uma pontada de dor ao coração de Adora.

— Você a ama — Adora sussurrou.

Como uma confissão para si mesma. Ela não precisava de confirmação. Estava evidente na maneira como a postura e o rosto de Catra relaxaram quando ela disse o nome da scorpiã. No calor carinhoso que aquecia a sua voz e suas palavras.

Era isso. Adora era quem estava sobrando. Catra podia desejá-la, mas seu coração agora pertencia a outra. E ela nem podia sentir raiva ou ressentimento dessa outra garota, porque aparentemente ela estava fazendo para Catra algo que Adora nunca pôde.

Catra se virou, olhando nos olhos cansados de Adora e o calor que ela viu ali enviou uma onda de eletricidade até o seu último fio de cabelo.

— Eu quis amar — sussurrou. 

— Quis? — Não queria mais? O que isso significava?

Catra deu de ombros novamente.

— Acredite, eu nunca teria ficado com você se a amasse.

— Mas vocês estavam...

— Sim. — Catra a interrompeu rapidamente. — Eu tentei... muito... sentir algo a mais por ela. Achava que assim fosse ser mais fácil... — Mais fácil o quê? Adora não tinha coragem para perguntar. Catra suspirou. — Enfim, não deu certo. Mas eu gosto dela. Da companhia dela. Ela é boa demais pra mim.

— Catra, você não deveria pensar assim sobre si mesma — Adora segurou sua mão, porque o olhar de tristeza e melancolia no rosto de Catra era demais para ela suportar. Ela odiava isso. Preferia ser machucada de novo do que vê-la sofrer. Catra ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela, obviamente surpresa. — Que não é boa para alguém. Eu acho que você é o boa o suficiente. Se você... — Adora engoliu em seco. O que ela ia dizer ia doer pra caralho, mas ela precisava. — Gosta dessa garota e ela ama você e te faz bem... Às vezes... Em algumas ocasiões... — ela desviou o olhar para aonde sua mão pousava sobre a de Catra para reunir forças. — Amor pode não ser o bastante para construir um relacionamento sólido. Confiança e... e honestidade. Companheirismo. Isso... pode ser o suficiente.

Era difícil dizer isso. Principalmente sabendo que isso foi o que deu errado com elas. Mas se havia uma chance de Catra ser feliz com alguém que a amava e ela se sentisse confortável, então Adora tinha que dizer.

— Você me acha boa o suficiente? — Catra sussurou, tão baixinho que Adora quase não ouviu.

Adora olhou para ela. Olhos calorosos e determinados, transbordando com honestidade crua.

— É claro que você é, Catra.

Então seus olhos ficaram travados por alguns segundos, as mãos de Adora sob a Catra, respirações irregulares.

— Por que você está me dizendo essas coisas mesmo depois do que eu fiz?

Nem mesmo Adora sabia. Mas tudo que ela poderia fazer era tentar ser honesta, já que Catra também tinha sido.

— Porque não consigo parar de me importar com você.

Os olhos de Catra voltaram pros de Adora tão rápido quanto a loira disse isso, a boca da morena entreaberta, o peito subindo e descendo mais forte. 

A mão de Catra se moveu minimamente embaixo da de Adora, mas foi o suficiente para lembrar a loira de que ela precisava se afastar ou correria o risco de puxar Catra para seu peito e abraçá-la.

— Adora... — Catra expirou. E a maneira suave, baixa e rouca com que Catra disse isso fez as paredes internas de Adora se apertaram.

Não.

Sair. Agora!

Adora puxou sua mão como se ela queimasse e se virou para levantar.

Ela perdeu a forma como os dedos de Catra acompanharam minimamente o movimento da sua mão se afastando, buscando por ela. E a forma como seu rosto caiu quando Adora se afastou com tanta brutalidade.

Adora pegou a bandeija e não se virou para olhar Catra quando disse:

— Eu... eu já vou.

Então ela praticamente correu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oi gente, tô viva! desculpa a demora pra att, é q ultimamente eu tenho estado só o pó da rabiola real, mas o cap é grandão de novo, quem amô? - tô começando a achar que esqueci como se escreve cap pequeno nessa fic, alguém me ajuda, help, eu JURO que tentei escrever pouco aaAAAA 🤡  
> ENFIM, sinto que as coisas andaram mais rápido nesse daqui - AMÉM. Vou manter o limite de 12, mais talvez seja menos ou o 12 seja só um epílogo, mas tomara q seja menos huahuahua.  
> Acho q td mundo já sacou o q vem aí 🤭 então só estou confirmando.  
> Logo logo o clímax meia boca que eu planejei - pq verdade seja dita, o título desta história deveria ser "como voltar com sua ex em menos de uma semana" (sério, originalmente, quando a fic era pra ter apenas 5 ou 8 caps, era isso que acontecia kkk, elas voltavam em 3 dias e meio pq elas são gays e se amam muito - mas aí o capítulo 5 não existiria, ENFIM) - vai aparecer aí, provavelmente é no cap 9, então aproveitem os mimos do próximo pq dps é só dedo no cú e gritaria. E fiquem rlxs que eu não taquei as informações do nada lá nos primeiros cap não, ok?? O lance do Melog e o porquê Adora não é mais a She-Ra serão devidamente explicados 😌👌🏾  
> ENFIIIM, é isso, acho q tô escrevendo muito, MDS, ninguém quer saber (aposto que a única coisa que vcs prestaram bem atenção é que no próximo cap tem hot, su safadins) 😎🤞🏼  
> Talvez o próximo demore porque TALVEZ eu escreva quase 8k de hot dnv kkkk mas antes de 10 dias eu tô ai, fé galera!
> 
> tchaaaau - lembrando que eu sempre posto o desenvolvimento dos capítulos nas atividades, caso você fique curiose.
> 
> 2bjs, até semana q vem, fé no pai q o capítulo sai!


	10. como consertar um coração (p.1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oi, bom dia. o hot é no próximo (falando no começo pra ngm ficar ansioso esperando e no fim n ter 🤡) resolvi dividir pq esse ficou mt maior do q o 6 e se eu fosse corrigir td, pra postar td junto, o cap só ia sair no mês q vem ksks. Hj eu vou fazer o ENEM dnv, mas dps disso vou trabalhar para terminar de corrigir o resto e postar o mais cedo q eu conseguir (vai valer a pena gente, i promess)
> 
> p.s: pelo visto a contagem de capítulos aumentou pra 13 🤡
> 
> Boa leitura!

Catra esperou até que a porta do quarto se fechasse atrás de Adora antes de se deixar cair na cama com um suspiro doloroso — inspirando o cheiro da loira nos lençóis — seu corpo todo exausto, doendo com o impacto. Catra estava acordada há exatas vinte e seis horas agora e ela precisava urgentemente dormir, mas o cheiro dela não deixaria que isso acontecesse.

Catra se levantou com cuidado, se dirigindo ao banheiro, quando suas pernas bombearam e ela caiu de joelhos no chão. Ela não conseguiu conter que as lágrimas que estava segurando desde ontem a noite viessem á tona dessa vez. Ela manteve as mãos bem abertas, sentindo suas garras afiadas deslizaram para fora sem a sua permissão. Catra não estaria quebrando a promessa que fez a Scorpia, mesmo que ela já começasse a sentir aquela coceira familiar ficando insuportável sob seu pêlo. Ela estava sonolenta e cansada e a única coisa que ela queria era tomar um maldito banho, mas nem isso ela estava conseguindo fazer, porquê ela era claramente uma inútil.

Catra ficou no chão.

•

Catra não sabia que horas eram quando Adora finalmente voltou ao quarto, mas ela tinha uma vaga noção de como deveria parecer absolutamente miserável, enrolada em uma bola e tremendo no chão gelado.

Adora estava falando alguma coisa, mas Catra não estava ouvindo. Ela estava exausta e seu corpo e mente não queriam obedecer aos seus comandos — Catra também não sabia se queria que eles obedecessem. Ela merecia estar no chão frio, duro e solitário, se afogando em autopiedade.

Alguém estava erguendo o corpo mole de Catra do chão. Adora, ela sabia. Sempre Adora, a heroína. O cheiro dela estava por toda parte e por um momento, Catra se sentiu em paz. Foi só quando Catra sentiu o colchão desprovido de calor humano embaixo de si que ela se lembrou do porquê estava no chão. Ela se sentia momentaneamente "sóbria" agora, então ela abriu os olhos e forçou sua mente a voltar a funcionar.

Adora estava olhando para ela com aquele olhar de novo. Como se ela estivesse decepcionada — com dor. Catra não suporta. Ela não quer que Adora olhe assim para ela novamente enquanto ela viver.

Ela tentou se focar em outra coisa. Qualquer coisa. Seu cheiro é a primeira coisa que sua mente registra. 

Porra, ela não sabia como Adora ainda estava por perto com esse cheiro.

— Preciso de um banho — Catra disse. Ou pelo menos ela pensa que é o que disse. Ela não tem certeza se é exatamente isso que Adora ouve porque sua voz está soando estranha aos seus ouvidos. — Era isso que eu estava tentando fazer — explicou, antes que Adora precisasse perguntar.

— Não é melhor você descansar primeiro? Catra, você não parece bem. — Catra podia não estar olhando para Adora, mas ela sabia exatamente a forma como a loira estava franzindo as sobrancelhas em preocupação.

— Estou fedendo — respondeu, enrugando o narizinho.

— Ah... — Adora resmungou, como se só agora notasse o cheiro dela. A gata sentiu vontade de rir. Ela sabia que os olfatos de Adora não eram tão aguçados quanto o seu, mas ela deveria ser capaz de cheirar melhor que isso.

— Não vou conseguir dormir assim — Catra acrescentou. Ela não sabia exatamente como iria chegar no banheiro, mas ela ia. Nem que ela tivesse que se arrastar até lá.

Adora se afastou e Catra sentiu seu coração doer. Ela odeia a forma como quase entra em pânico toda vez que pensa que ultrapassou alguma linha e Adora está correndo dela novamente.

Catra ouviu barulhos de gavetas abrindo e fechando e ela estava prestes a dizer algo, quando Adora a levantou novamente.

— O que você-

— Vou te levar até o banheiro. Não é um pedido — Adora disse com aquele tom exato que dizia a Catra que ela estaria disposta, e plenamente feliz, em arrastá-la pelos cabelos se ela começasse a ser um pé no saco agora.

Então, Catra apenas aproveitou. Ela colocou a cabeça sobre coração da loira, ouvindo, fascinada, o órgão acelerar. Ela inspirou o cheiro de Adora, usufruiu do seu calor e sentiu dor, quando percebeu que é aonde ela sempre vai querer estar.

•

Elas estão no banheiro. Adora colocou Catra sentada no vazo e estava olhando para ela como se estivesse com raiva. Catra também estava começando a ficar estressada com esse humor de Adora.

— Você consegue se despir sozinha? — Adora disse e o tom que ela usou incomodou Catra.

— Você não precisa estar aqui. Eu não pedi a sua ajuda — resmungou.

— Talvez eu não precisasse, se você não estivesse tentando se matar! — Adora colocou as mãos na cintura, na defensiva.

— Não estou tentando me matar! — Mas também não estava fazendo esforço para se manter viva. 

— Então que merda você está tentando fazer?!

Catra se sentiu encolher.

— Não é da sua conta! Você não manda em mim, porra!

Adora abriu a boca, como se estivesse chocada e ofendida, seus punhos se apertando ao lado do corpo.

— Eu sou uma grande idiota! — ela riu sem humor. Catra não gostou da forma como ela riu. Isso enviou uma sensação ruim na boca do seu estômago. Na verdade, ela estava começando a sentir falta daquele chão. Adora inspirou profundamente, um indicador e polegar na testa. Quando ela abriu os olhos novamente, eles estavam faíscantes e determinados de um jeito que deixou Catra apreensiva. — Escuta, não vou deixar você assim aqui. Você queria um banho? Você vai ter um banho! Depois vou te levar para cama e... você não vai mais me ver — Adora desviou o olhar. — Não é isso que você quer? — Catra não respondeu. Ela olhou para baixo, fechando as mãos, espetando elas para conseguir segurar o choro. — Agora, você consegue ou não, se despir? — Adora usou um tom mais suave dessa vez.

Catra também não respondeu essa. Ela começou a tirar a regata, em seguida o top esportivo, mas acabou olhando para Adora, que estava olhando para ela, antes de retirá-lo, libertando seus seios pequenos. Ela se amaldiçou por se sentir meio trêmula depois disso.

Quando terminou de retirar tudo, Catra pensou que fez um bom trabalho, mesmo que todos os seus ossos estivessem reclamando disso agora.

A gata tentou se levantar, mas suas pernas ainda estavam fracas. Adora se aproximou dela com cuidado, colocando seu braço ao redor dos ombros da morena para que ela conseguisse se firmar e a ajudou a entrar no box. Catra se apoiou nas paredes enquanto Adora chutava seus calçados e meias para fora. Ela não sabia se deveria desviar o olhar. Adora não tinha desviado quando foi a vez dela de se despir, mas Catra tinha certeza que o único motivo pelo qual ela fizera isso foi porque estava preocupada. Nada além disso. Catra se lembrava perfeitamente da forma como Adora tinha se afastado do seu toque há algumas horas atrás. Adora tinha nojo dela agora, mas Catra não poderia culpá-la. Ela merecia isso pelo que tinha feito.

Catra acaba decidindo que é mais seguro analisar os padrões do vidro do banheiro.

Foi quando a morena sentiu Adora se aproximar, que ela achou que era seguro olhar novamente. As únicas peças que ela tinha deixado foram a roupa íntima e a blusa de mangas e gola alta. Catra se perguntava o quê Adora estava escondendo debaixo dela que fez a loira congelar por um segundo quando seus olhos encontraram o chuveiro. Adora deveria saber que Catra não se importava ou faria caso sobre cicatrizes ou o que quer que Adora achasse que precisava esconder. Não houve uma única fase na vida de Catra que ela não achasse Adora a coisa mais linda que ela já tinha visto — mas talvez revelar isso deixasse Adora vulnerável e ela ainda não estivesse confortável para ser assim na frente de Catra. Catra deveria parar de pensar sobre isso. Às vezes, nem tudo era sobre as outras pessoas. São os limites de Adora e ela deveria respeitar.

Adora olhou para Catra por um segundo antes de se aproximar e ajeitar as configurações do chuveiro para que a água descesse quente. Olhando para o rosto dela de perto agora, Catra percebeu que ela não parecia mais com raiva. Parecia quase melancólica.

Catra fechou os olhos em prazer quando a água quente começou a cair sobre ela. Foda-se, ela não sabia que precisava tanto disso. E então, de repente, parou. Catra abriu os olhos, surpresa, para encontrar Adora a centímetros do seu rosto, erguendo as mãos ensaboadas para tocar seu cabelo. Ela parecia séria e centrada e a sensação que Catra estava tendo era que ela iria se derreter em uma poça no chão, seu coração martelando tão forte em seu peito que dificultava sua respiração.

Então Catra começou a roronar no momento em que os dedos experientes de Adora começaram a massagear seu couro cabeludo habilidosamente. Ela observou, com satisfação, a forma como um fastasma de um sorriso iluminou o rosto da loira e sua massagem se tornou mais dedicada — mas a forma como seu roronado pareceu aumentar não a agradou tanto assim. Adora se aproximou mais e um calafrio passou por Catra. Ela fechou os olhos, ansiando pela água que ela sabia que estava a caminho, mas também se controlando para não começar a resmungar de frustração, do quanto seu corpo implorava pelo contato da outra garota.

Adora enxáguou seu cabelo e passou condicionar com a mesma dedicação e cuidado com que esfregou sua cabeça e isso estava fazendo as mãos de Catra se fecharem em punhos.

Não chore.

Catra já tinha chorado tanto por Adora. Já tinha sofrido tanto. Mas ainda assim, aqui estava ela novamente. Desejando essa garota. Ansiando por ela com todas as suas forças, porque Adora era o seu paraíso. E um demônio nunca poderia recusar isso. Mesmo que depois ela vá, eventualmente, ter que descer ao inferno novamente. 

Quando Adora começou a passar o sabonete líquido pelo seu corpo, Catra estava realmente usando todas as suas forças para não desabar. Ela só queria que Adora acabasse logo com isso para que ela pudesse ir para sua cama e chorar até dormir. Mas Adora não terminava nunca, ela estava torturando Catra com seus dedos longos, leves e gentis, acariciando seu pêlo com um cuidado e carinho que ela definitivamente não merecia. Adora nunca tocava no lugar errado. Nunca ultrapassava nenhuma linha e ela estava constantemente erguendo aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes pedindo permissão, analisando, enxergando a alma de Catra como ninguém além dela fora capaz.

E a morena também não conseguia só desviar ou fechar os olhos. Não ver enquanto Adora a tocava era a pior coisa que ela poderia fazer, porque assim, sua mente poderia vagar solta e imaginar qualquer coisa que ela quisesse. Então Catra era obrigada a surpotar a vontade quase insuportável que ela tinha de se retrair, se afastar, fugir e nunca mais voltar.

— Pronto — Adora tirou Catra de seus pensamentos.

Catra pegou um pouco de sabonete da mão da loira e lavou, lenta e dolorosamente, suas partes íntimas, enquanto Adora ficava de costas. Em seguida, se pôs embaixo do chuveiro.

— Você vai se molhar — Catra disse o óbvio, quando Adora começou a entrar debaixo do chuveiro com ela. Mesmo que Adora já estivesse molhada. Mesmo que Catra estivesse fingindo não ver as marcas dos seus mamilos rígidos por cima da blusa e algo muito, muito pior. Algo que ela não iria pensar sobre agora.

— É o que se espera quando alguém entra na água — Adora respondeu, sarcástica, sem nem exitar em seu caminho de volta para Catra.

Nenhuma das duas comentaram o fato de que, agora que Catra já estava ensaboada, Adora não precisava, necessariamente, enxáguá-la.

Catra revirou os olhos para a resposta da loira, mas acabou sorrindo, seu ronronado ecoando novamente.

E foi nesse momento, no banheiro de uma nave espacial, com Adora cuidando dela, que Catra percebeu que era a primeira vez em muito tempo que ela se sentia, estava, feliz. Mesmo com todos os outros sentimentos a oprimindo, Catra sabia que estava plenamente satisfeita com elas agindo...

Agindo como agiam antes...

Catra ergueu os olhos para Adora, alarmada com a sua descoberta e... havia calor em seus olhos agora. Tanto. O suficiente para incendiar todo o seu corpo. E Catra podia imaginar o porquê. Adora costumava amar quando Catra roronava exclusivamente só porque ela a estava tocando. Amava provocar reações na morena que ela não conseguisse esconder. 

Então Catra desabou. Essa familiaridade era demais. Ela não conseguia mais. Porque tudo que ela queria, era permanecer aqui. Nesse momento, com Adora. E não só aqui. Em Adora. Mas ela sabia que nunca iria poder. Adora tinha repulsa dela agora.

— Catra? — Era a voz de Adora, chamando-a, tocando seus ombros. Foi assim que Catra percebeu que estava tremendo. Descobriu que estava chorando. Ela não sabia que isso estava acotecendo, porque estava muito silencioso. Catra tinha se tornado uma expert nisso. (Essa dor rasgando seu peito, porém, não era nova e nem a pegou de surpresa.) — O que foi, eu te machuquei?! — Adora estava alarmada. Apavorada com a ideia de ter causado dor em outro ser vivo.

Catra sentiu mais vontade de chorar. 

— Não, eu... eu... — ela tentou enxugar as lágrimas e percebeu que o chuveiro estava desligado agora. A água. Deveria ter sido por causa dela que Catra não tinha percebido as lágrimas, mas ela as sentia agora.

Catra começou a ficar com raiva quando mesmo enxugando, as lágrimas não paravam de cair. Ao contrário, ela estava começando a soluçar agora. Suas garras saindo para fora na defensiva.

— Por favor. Por favor, Catra, me fala o que está acontecendo — Adora implorou, sua voz embargada. Catra olhou para cima. Naqueles olhos azuis que pareciam afogá-la e descobriu que eles estavam ficando marejados. Não. Adora, não chore. De novo não. Não por minha causa. — O que eu fiz de errado? — ela fungou.

As sombrancelhas de Catra se ergueram em surpresa. Adora estava... preocupada com ela? 

Catra olhou para baixo. É claro que estava. Ela era Adora, no fim da contas. Não queria dizer que Catra ainda significasse algo para ela.

Adora tocou sua mão. Devagar e suave. Leve como um pluma. Catra ergueu os olhos novamente. Seus olhos ainda imploravam. Então, sem que pudesse se controlar, a calda de Catra roçou a perna de Adora. Ela a deixou lá. Um pedido óbvio, que ela tinha certeza de que Adora iria fingir não notar.

Os olhos de Adora olharam para baixo, surpresos. Olharam para Catra. Catra não fez nada. Não disse nada. O toque era uma coisa importante para Adora, antes.

Então Adora estava colindo contra Catra tão forte que ela sentiu como se a loira tivesse expulsado todo ar de seus pulmões. Mas não se importou. Principalmente quandos os braços de Adora estavam fortes ao seu redor. Catra não poderia querer nada além disso. Ambas suspiraram de alívio quando seus corpos se encaixaram perfeitamente. O nariz de Catra indo descansar naquele espaço entre o ombro e o pescoço de Adora, e Adora segurando a cabeça de Catra protetoramente, acariciando seus fios encaracolados. A gata podia ouvir como o coração de Adora estava acelerado e isso a acalmou. Catra não queria que isso acabasse. Nunca. Queria ficar ali, nos braços de Adora, para sempre. Ela já havia perdido isso uma vez e sabia que não suportaria perder de novo.

Parecia que Catra estava chorando ainda mais forte dessa vez, mas ela não sabia mais se era porquê se sentia arrasada ou de frustração por não aguentar mais chorar. Adora a segurava com força, acariciando seu couro cabeludo.

— Catra, você está me assustando. Se você não me disser o que há de errado, não vou poder te ajudar. — Os braços de Catra ficaram mais apertados ao redor de Adora. — Por favor. Eu só quero te fazer sentir melhor — ela murmurou. 

Catra deveria contar a Adora? Ou melhor, ela conseguiria não contar?

Estava claro, agora, que Adora ainda tinha sentimentos por ela. Por mais que não fosse amor, Catra sabia disso — Adora a estava abraçando, afinal. Abraçando como... antes. Mesmo depois de tudo que Catra fizera, ela ainda estava aqui. Por ela. E mesmo que Adora fosse esse tipo de pessoa. O tipo bom. Por agora, Catra escolheria acreditar que lá no fundo, mesmo que fosse algo passageiro, Adora ainda se importava.

— Eu... — Catra engoliu em seco. Vamos, ela já tinha sido mais corajosa do que isso. Adora a abraçou mais forte. — Eu não queria... Eu não quero... — te perder novamente. —Voltar... — Catra deixou escapar tudo de uma vez.

O corpo de Adora ficou rígido.

Certo, era demais. Ela deveria ter ficado quieta, porra! Ela tinha interpretado isso completamente errado, óbvio!

Os braços de Catra começaram a ficar frouxos ao redor de Adora, quando a loira a surpreendeu, abraçando-a mais forte.

— Então não volte — Adora se afastou um pouco de Catra, tocando seu ombro gentilmente para fazê-la olhar nos seus olhos. Erguendo uma das mãos, tocou sua bochecha e sorriu. Olhos calorosos, brilhantes e cheios de esperança. — Fique aqui — ela desviou o olhar, bochechas corando. — Fique... comigo, Catra.

O coração de Catra quase parou.

Por momento, ela considerou se isso poderia ser um truque. Adora tentando manipulá-la para tornar a guerra a seu favor. E foi quando ela se lembrou de que Adora não sabia. Adora não sabia que ela podia partir a hora que quisesse. Não sabia que ela sabia que Adora não era mais She-Ra. Para Adora, ela era apenas Catra. Não um negócio. Não uma arma. Apenas tudo que Catra gostaria de ser.

E então, os olhos da morena se arregalaram. O que ela quis dizer com o "fique comigo"?

— C-com você?

— Bem... Eu... quero dizer... — ela coçou a nuca, ficando ainda mais vermelha. — Só se você quiser! Se não for demais, eu sei que é muito cedo ainda, mas poderíamos ser... — Adora estava balbuciando, mas Catra prestava muita atenção nas palavras que saíam da boca dela. Adora ergueu os olhos para Catra e inspirou fundo. — Amigas novamente? — sussurrou.

Ah. 

Amigas.

Isso estava bom, certo? Era mais do que ela poderia pedir. Mas ainda assim...

Catra se afastou mais de Adora, abraçando o próprio corpo.

— Eu gostaria de poder ficar.

— Então nós podemos dar um jeito!   
— Adora deu um passo em frente. —Se alguma parte de você quer isso... Quer ficar... Podemos dar um jeito!

Com os olhos travados nos da gata, Adora ofereceu a sua mão, um pouco exitante. Exatamente daquela forma que Catra tinha feito há três anos atrás. E havia, dor, nessa lembrança. Muita dor. E também saudades em igual. Se não mais. Catra se permitiu, pela primeira vez em anos, imaginar como seria ter Adora de volta em sua vida. Vê-la todos os dias. Ter todas as refeições com ela. Ela não se iludia achando que Adora algum dia deixaria ela tocá-la de forma sexual novamente, mas ser amiga novamente? Catra queria ser amiga novamente. Ela só não sabia se conseguiria.

— Não me deixe de novo — Catra sussurrou, a voz quebrada e tão vulnerável. Ela finalmente pegou a mão de Adora. Os olhos da loira se encheram de lágrimas imediamente e ela puxou Catra de volta para si. A abraçando como se ela fosse a última fonte de calor do mundo e ela precisasse desesperadamente disso para sobreviver.

— Eu não vou. Nunca mais. Eu prometo, Catra — Adora sussurrou e Catra podia muito bem estar chorando novamente.

Alguns segundos depois, elas se separaram e as mãos de Adora desceram para as dela, seus dedos entrelaçados e olhos esperando a confirmação de que desta vez, elas finalmente estavam na mesma página. 

— Amanhã — Catra murmurou.

Amanhã, elas iriam conversar. Adora balançou a cabeça positivamente, ainda sorrindo entre as lágrimas.

•

O pêlo de Catra estava fofo. Todo em pé e ela parecia um ursinho de pelúcia quase caindo de sono. Adora estava rindo disso enquanto terminava de secá-la — elas também não falam sobre o fato de que Adora também não precisava estar fazendo isso. Sentada na cama, vestindo apenas uma calcinha, Catra bufou e fez um comentário meio ácido que só fez as gargalhadas de Adora aumentarem. Catra ficou encarando, maravilhada, a maneira como Adora parecia tão relaxada e linda em volta dela. Seu peito estava se aquecendo de dentro para fora. Seus olhos se encontraram. Adora foi diminuindo a risada, até que parou de rir, desviando os olhos com as bochechas coradas. Catra queria puxá-la e beijá-la, especificamente aquele sorriso, suas presas em volta daqueles lábios rosados, até que ambas não conseguissem mais respirar.

A gata achou mais seguro desviar o olhar. Mesmo que não fosse fácil, ela tinha que pelo menos tentar. 

Amigas, certo? 

Catra acabou dormindo enquanto Adora a secava e quando ela voltou a consciência, estava vestida com um blusão e Adora estava puxando uma coberta para cima dela. Catra podia sentir que estava quase caindo no sono novamente. Adora depositou um beijo casto em sua testa e começou a se afastar. A calda de Catra se envolveu em sua mão.

— Fique — resmungou. Sua voz soou carente e necessitada, mas Catra estava com muito sono para se importar.

Adora sorriu para ela.

— Preciso vestir uma roupa seca.

— Você vai voltar?

O sorriso de Adora ficou maior.

— Vou.

— Promete?

— Eu prometo.

Então Catra fechou os olhos e adormeceu novamente.

•

A primeira coisa que o cérebro de Catra registrou quando ela acordou é que estava quente. Quase suado. Era apertado e cheirava muito, muito bem. Movendo um pouco o corpo, ela percebeu que seus braços estavam em volta da cintura de alguém. Alguém alto, musculoso, macio e foda-se, muito confortável. Era como se estivessem grudados com pernas e braços e era bom pra caralho. Porra, seja o que fosse, Catra não queria partir. Ela inspirou o cheiro onde seu nariz estava pressionado e de repente, o corpo embaixo dela se contorceu com um som rouco e magnífico.

— Faz cócegas! — Foi o que a voz angelical disse. Ainda um pouco presa no torpor, Catra levantou a cabeça para fonte de claricidade acima dela e encontrou o mais belo par de olhos azuis. Adora. Seu coração deu um salto. — Oi, você.

— Hey, Adora — Catra sorriu minimamente.

As mãos que a gata nem sabia que estavam nas suas costas caminharam lentamente até o seu pescoço e pararam há poucos centímetros da sua orelha. Sabendo exatamente o que Adora queria, Catra se inclinou os centímetros que faltavam e Adora fez um ruído feliz e manhoso que lubrificou suas paredes internas.

Merda!

Adora com olhos e lábios inchados, vermelhinhos, de acordar, quente e receptiva embaixo dela. Ao redor dela. Adora de cabelos desgrenhados, soltos, emoldurando seu rosto e voz levemente rouca. Tão linda pra caralho. A única coisa que a mente de Catra estava conseguindo pensar agora era em sexo matinal e isso não era bom. De repente, as mãos habilidosas de Adora estavam coçando atrás da sua orelha e Catra esqueceu imediatamente qualquer pensamento coerente. Em poucos segundos, ela estava ronronando, Adora sorrindo vitoriosa — Catra queria morder esse sorriso.

— Dormiu bem? — Adora perguntou. Catra apertou os braços em torno da cintura dela. Adora riu. Droga! Adora feliz e carinhosa estava deixando Catra com mais fome. E não era de forma alguma em comida que ela estava pensando. — Acho que isso é um sim, hein? — E para foder de vez seus neurônios, Adora se remexeu, aproximando-se mais, apertando seus corpos juntos e suspirando. Um som que a mente de Catra pode facilmente trocar por um gemido necessitado. Ela se lembrava exatamente como ela soava.

"Você é incrível, gatinha, seus dedos, hm... são muito bons"

— Você voltou — Catra resolveu dizer alguma coisa para aliviar os pensamentos que a estavam corroendo.

Qual era o problema dela, afinal? Sim, Adora era atraente. Muito, atraente. E macia. E confortável. A voz dela era muito boa também. Ela tinha mãos boas. Muito boas. Catra se lembrava de como...

Ah não...

Levantar. Ela precisava se levantar e encontrar o banheiro. Urgente!

Mas seu corpo não queria obedecê-la. Ele amava o calor, o cheiro, as mãos, o corpo de Adora pressionado nele.

— Sim — Foi tudo o que ela disse, seus dedos passeando da orelha até o couro cabeludo. Catra definitivamente precisava sair! Por mais que ela estivesse amando isso pra caralho, ela estava há um passo de montar os quadris da garota que ela estava tentando, de verdade, não ser mais uma vadia de merda.

Catra começou a se afastar do toque de Adora e o olhar triste que ela recebeu de volta foi quase o suficiente para fazê-la voltar. Mas ela sabia que não tinha mais forças para continuar resistindo. Catra sorriu levemente, tranquilizando Adora de que tudo estava bem, mas os braços da loira ainda pareciam ter dificuldades em deixá-la ir. Como se essa fosse ser a última vez que ela teria permissão para tocar e precisasse aproveitar ao máximo esse momento.

— Ainda vamos conversar, certo? — Adora perguntou, receosa e preocupada.

Catra balançou a cabeça positivamente, sentindo o frio da ansiedade no estômago.

— Depois do café da manhã — ela prometeu e o brilho que ela viu nos olhos de Adora fazia tudo valer a pena.

•

Catra encontra o banheiro.

Ela se frustra.

Ela arruma o seu pêlo e sai sem completar o serviço.

•

Elas estavam caminhando pelo corredor, em direção a sala de comunicações. Elas tinham acabado de tomar café da manhã em um quase silêncio gostoso e confortável, que só era interrompido vez ou outra por Adora passando comida da sua bandeija para a boca de Catra, que ficou praticamente todo o tempo com as bochechas coradas — ok, talvez Adora realmente tivesse fetiches em alimentá-la. Catra não tinha conseguido cuidar do seu probleminha e ela quase não podia lidar com Adora dando comida na sua boca e quase esfregando os seios na sua cara, sem que sua mente viajasse para muitas direções. Em contrapartida, Adora pareceu amar todos esses momentos, se o sorriso enorme no rosto dela ou a maneira como sua postura estava relaxada fossem indicações.

Catra e Adora estavam caminhando para lá porque Entrapta tinha algo importante que queria que Adora soubesse e Catra não precisou de convite, porque no momento em que ela mencionou se separar de Adora por alguns minutos para que ela pudesse resolver o problema, o rosto de Adora caiu, revelando toda sua tristeza e medo. Adora achava que Catra iria correr na primeira oportunidade que tivesse. Mas a gata não podia culpá-la. Tudo que ela podia fazer era sorrir e acompanhar, garantindo que ela não mudaria de ideia e que a conversa podia esperar alguns minutos.

Quando chegaram na sala, os olhos de Emily pousaram ociosamente sobre Catra. A morena imaginou que ela fosse a única ali que se importasse com o que ela e Adora estiveram ou estivessem fazendo, mas ela não se sentiu ameaçada. Emily não tinha nada a ver com vida delas. Catra cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

— Adora! Que bom que você já está aqui! — Entrapta disse, animada como sempre. — Nossos amigos da Rebelião não entraram em contato ainda, mas acho que isso é algo que você precisa ver.

Então com um controle, Entrapta foi passando as imagens na tela. 

E o mundo de Catra desabou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teorias do q será que a Catra viu? nos vemos no próximo! 🤞🏼❤
> 
> 2bjks.


End file.
